


Die Wette

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, SC Freiburg
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Nico Schlotterbeck und Dani führen eine Freundschaft mit Extras, und das schon seit Jahren. Locker, ohne Verpflichtungen und mit viel Spaß. So wundert es nicht, dass sie auf eine ziemliche Schnapsidee kommen - auf eine Wette: Wer kriegt als erster Luca Waldschmidt ins Bett?
Relationships: Nico Schlotterbeck/Luca Waldschmidt
Kudos: 2





	1. Die Wette

**Author's Note:**

> Nur ein halbes Jahr (okay, ein bisschen mehr), und schon passt so gut wie gar nichts mehr in der Besetzung dieser Geschichte.  
> Stellt Euch einfach vor, Luca Waldschmidt und Nico Schlotterbeck würden noch immer in Freiburg spielen...

Danilo kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er hatte soeben die letzten Gäste seiner Geburtstagsfeier zur Tür gebracht, bis auf Nico, sein bester Freund, der noch nicht gehen mochte. Und auch noch nicht gehen sollte, mit Nico wollte er den Abend ausklingen lassen. 

„Und sitzen alle brav im Taxi?“ fragte Nico grinsend und warf einen Blick in die Chipstüte. „Mhm lecker, mikroskopisch kleine Chipskrümel. Auch welche?“ 

„Das sind die besten - konzentrierte Chipsaromen. Ich habe aber auch noch eine volle Tüte da, nur für uns beide.“ 

„Gott sei Dank“, sagte Nico. „Ich habe das Gefühl als würde ich nur noch aus Flüssigkeit bestehen. Und das meiste davon ist definitiv zu alkoholisch für nen Abend unter der Woche.“ 

„Ich habe ja nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag.“ Danilo holte eine weitere Chipstüte hinter dem Sofa vor und riss sie auf. „Auf uns.“ 

„Auf dich meinst du wohl“, lachte Nico und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. 

„Ja, klar, auf mich. Aber du isst mit.“ Er hielt Nico die Tüte hin, damit der sich bedienen konnte. 

„Wie gut, dass Christian das hier nicht sieht“, sagte Nico und griff sich eine Handvoll Chips. 

„Ich habe extra die Vorhänge zugezogen. Deswegen kannst du essen und trinken was du willst. Es ist noch Bowle übrig...“ 

„Das klingt wie der Titel von nem richtig miesen Horrorfilm. Vorsicht: Es ist noch Bowle übrig“, sagte Nico mit betont dunkler Stimme. 

Danilo lachte auf. „Oh ja, die gute Blutbowle mit leckeren Innereien?“ 

„Soll ja gut gegen den Kater am Morgen sein. So vorbeugend.“ 

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich hol sie einfach mal her.“ Danilo stand auf und holte die Bowle und zwei Becher zu ihnen. 

Nico hatte sich inzwischen erneut an der Chipstüte bedient und sah sich dabei um. „Die Wohnung ist ein Schlachtfeld, Dani.“ 

„Ist das nicht nach jeder Feier so? Aber eigentlich geht es, Aufräumen, Fegen, wischen... da vorne muss ich wohl die Wand streichen, aber das geht schon.“ 

„Was... haben die mit der Wand gemacht? Und wann?“ 

„Sich mit dreckigen Schuhen gegengelehnt. Dann hat Annika sich wohl gegengelehnt und Lippenstift verschmiert, und dann haben sie sich einen Spaß draus gemacht...“ 

„Ja, ich verstehe“, grinste Nico. 

„Aber die Wand ist ja schnell übergestrichen:“ 

„Ich habe noch Farbreste bei mir im Keller. Dann hättest du an der Stelle so einen hübschen lindgrünen Kontrast zum langweiligen Weiß der restlichen Wand.“ 

Danilo starrte Nico an, dann lachte er. „Das machen wir!“ 

„Guter Mann“, sagte Nico und klopfte Danilo auf den Oberschenkel. 

Der lachte wieder und füllte ihnen nun frische Bowle ein. 

„Das Zeug ist wirklich gut“, sagte Nico. 

„Klar, ist ja auch von mir. Die hat es echt in sich.“ 

„Ich will die näheren Details lieber nicht wissen“, grinste Nico. 

„Nein, das solltest du als braver Fußballer auch nicht.“ 

„Zum Glück haben wir morgen noch frei. Allerdings habe ich Luca versprochen ihn abzuholen...“ 

„Abholen? Wo denn?“, wollte Danilo wissen. 

„Seine Vespa muss in die Werkstatt und ich habe angeboten ihn abzuholen.“ 

„Der fährt Vespa?“ 

„Ja tut er.“ 

„Stell ich mir... ziemlich schick vor“. grinste Danilo. 

„Ist es... zum Anbeißen“, seufzte Nico. 

„Das ist er sowieso“, nickte Danilo. „Schade, dass er nicht auf unserer Seite spielt.“ 

„Tun solche Typen doch nie, oder?“ 

Danilo trank noch einen tiefen Schluck von seiner Bowle. „Wer weiß...“ 

„Was?“ fragte Nico. 

„Wer weiß, ob er wirklich nicht auf unserer Seite spielt. Nur, weil er es behauptet?“ 

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gefragt habe ich ihn nie. Das macht man auch nicht.“   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
„Wäre doch mal interessant. So eine Sahneschnitte sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen... Allein diese Locken!“ 

„Also soll ich ihn einfach fragen? Am besten und der Dusche?“ schnaubte Nico. 

„Klar, und ihn gleich vernaschen!“ 

„Davon träumst du nachts, oder? Wie wir es alle unter der Mannschaftsdusche treiben.“ 

„Klar, sehr heiße Bilder. Aber wenn du den Jungen nicht vernaschen willst, nehme ich ihn gern.“ 

Nico zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Ich habe aber die älteren Ansprüche als du.“ 

„Aber, wenn du sie nicht nutzt?“ 

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Luca und ich arbeiten zusammen. Wir sind zusammen bei der U21.“ 

„Feigling!“ 

„Das hat nichts mit Feigheit zu tun!!“ 

„Beweis es!“ 

„Wie soll ich das denn bitte beweisen?“ 

„Du traust dich nicht rauszufinden, ob er was mit dir anfangen würde.“ 

„Das würdest du an meiner Stelle doch auch nicht tun, oder?“ 

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich an deiner Stelle tun würde - aber was ich an meiner Stelle tun würde. Es einfach mal versuchen.“ 

„Weil du ja so ein schlimmer Aufreißer bist, gell?“ 

„Wer sich den Luca entgehen lässt, dem kann man nicht mehr helfen.“ Noch einmal trank Danilo die Bowle, dann stutzte er, sah irritiert in sein Glas - und füllte nach. 

„Hey, nicht alles nur für dich. Ich will auch noch“, sagte Nico und hielt ihm sein Glas hin. 

„Klar“, nickte Danilo und zirkelte eine Kelle Bowle in sein Glas. 

„Ich glaub nicht, dass du den Luca anmachen würdest“, sagte Nico, nachdem er das Glas sofort wieder halb leergetrunken hatte. 

„Ach, glaubst du, ja?“ 

„Da bin ich mir sehr, sehr sicher.“ 

„Jetzt tust du so, als wäre ich der Feigling hier?“

„Nein, aber ich kenn dich einfach schon ein paar Jahre.“

„Da kennst du mich aber schlecht!“

„Ich kenn dich schlecht?“ lachte Nico. „Ich kenn dich besser als du dich selbst kennst.“

„Ach ja? Und du meinst, ich würde diese Schnitte Luca nicht rumkriegen?“

Nico lachte erneut. „Du denkst also, du kriegst sogar jemanden rum, der nicht auf Männer steht?“

„Klar, mir kann keiner widerstehen!“

„Ich erinnre mich spontan an drei Männer, die dir nen Korb gegeben haben. Und die waren schwul!“

„Die waren aber auch doof.“ 

„Luca ist nicht doof“, sagte Nico sofort.

„Deswegen wird er ja auch nicht ablehnen… Moment…“ ratterte es sichtlich in Danilos Kopf. „Willst du ihn etwa?“ 

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von der Bettkante würde ich ihn nicht stoßen.“

„Wenn du ihn denn raufkriegen würdest.“ 

„Auf meine Bettkante kriegen ist nicht das Problem, aber er wird dann wohl nicht das gleiche wollen wie ich.“ 

Danilo goss ihnen beiden Bowle nach. „Du glaubst also, du schaffst es nicht?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Nico und sah Danilo an. 

Ein sehr herausfordernder Blick traf ihn. 

„Was planst du?“ fragte Nico.

„Glaubst du, dass du ihn rumkriegen kannst?“ 

„Wenn ich es wirklich drauf anlegen würde und die Begleitumstände stimmen... vermutlich schon.“

„Ich könnte das auch“, behauptete Danilo.

„Glaub ich nicht“, sagte Nico.

„Klar!“, nickte Danilo überzeugt und trank noch einen Schluck von der Bowle. „Wetten?“ 

Nico hätte sich fast an seinem letzten Schluck Bowle verschluckt und sah Danilo mit großen Augen an. „Du willst... wetten?“

„Du hast damit ja angefangen!“ 

Nico runzelte die Stirn. „Ich... habe ich?“

„Ja, du hast gemeint, ich schaff das nicht.“

„Tust du auch nicht!“

„Wetten, dass doch?“

Nico verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht“, grinste er.

„Na und? Dann hast du ja einen Vorsprung. Und den hole ich locker wieder ein.“ 

„Hört hör“, lachte Nico. „Nie und nimmer schaffst du das!“

„Wetten?“ 

„Worum wetten wir?“

Danilo überlegte kurz, dann grinste er breit. „Der Verlierer muss dem Gewinner die Wohnung putzen. Nackt.“

„Du willst meine Wohnung putzen? Gern doch“, lachte Nico. 

„Ich geh davon aus, dass du putzt. Und ich erwarte dich frisch rasiert“, grinste Danilo breit. 

„Ich putze nicht“, sagte Nico. „Ich gewinn die Wette. Und um das klarzustellen: ein Küsschen zählt nicht als rumkriegen!“

„Rumkriegen heißt im Bett landen. Nackt. Mit Happy End.“ 

Nico nickte. „Ganz genau. Und weil ich so nett bin, werde ich euch sogar miteinander bekannt machen. Ich will ja keinen unfairen Vorteil haben - den ich sowieso nicht brauche.“

„Das ist ein Deal“, hob Danilo sein Bowleglas um mit Nico anzustoßen. Nico grinste und stieß mit seinem fast leeren Glas gegen das von Danilo.

Sie tranken aus, und Danilo nahm sofort die Kelle aus dem Bowleglas. „Hier ist noch Obst übrig – sehr gesundes Obst. Obst ist ja immer gesund.“ 

„Stimmt, da würde selbst mein Trainer nichts gegen sagen“, nickte Nico und hielt schnell inne. „Nicken ist keine gute Idee...“

„Dann halt den Kopf still“, empfahl Danilo und zirkelte einige Obststücke in Nicos Glas.

„Abfüllen wird übrigens nicht klappen“, sagte Nico.

„Abfüllen? Was meinst du damit?“

„Na Schnuckiputzi“, sagte Nico. „Der mag keinen Alkohol. Und kein Fleisch.“

„Das macht das alles nur zu einer sehr viel spannenderen Herausforderung. Und das gilt ja für uns beide.“ 

„Aber deshalb, hast du auch gar keine Chance“, behauptete Nico und bohrte seinen Finger gegen Danilos Brust. „Weil: ich kenn den Luca!“

„Vielleicht will er lieber ein Abenteuer mit einem Unbekannten? So was ganz Verruchtes?“

Nico lachte leicht. „Du bist alles, aber nicht verrucht, Dani.“

„Du kennst mich halt nicht verrucht“, grinste Danilo und rutschte dichter an Nico heran. 

„Wie gesagt, ich kenn dich sehr gut und in so ziemlich allen Lebenslagen. Da war nichts Verruchtes dabei.“

Danilo schob sich noch etwas näher und legte nun eine flache Hand auf Nicos Brust. 

„Was wird das?“ fragte Nico.

„Das, mein Lieber“, raunte Danilo mit tiefer Stimme, „ist verrucht.“ Dann küsste er Nico unter dem Ohr. 

„Das ist... mäßig sexy“, murmelte Nico und schloss die Augen. „Aber versuch es ruhig weiter...“

Danilos Hand rutschte tiefer auf Nicos Bauch und dann unter das Shirt, das eh schon aus der Hose gerutscht war. Dabei strich er mit der Nase sanft unter dem Ohr in Richtung Kinn.

„Immer noch nicht verrucht“, raunte Nico. 

„Hmm“, machte Danilo leise und streichelte Nicos Bauch weiter.

Nico lehnte sich weiter in seine Richtung um ihm mehr Raum zum geben.

„Du bist so sexy“, raunte Danilo und drängte sich näher an ihn.

„Weiß ich“, grinste Nico und schob eine Hand in Danilos Nacken.

Schon schob Danilo die Hand höher und auf Nicos Brustwarzen. Er wusste halt genau, wie Nico tickte. 

Sie waren schon mehr als einmal zusammen im Bett gelandet und kannten sich daher auch in dieser Hinsicht extrem gut. So schob Nico jetzt seine Hand auf Danilos Hintern und zog ihn auf sich. 

Danilo hatte einen Moment Mühe sich oben zu halten und nicht gleich wieder auf der anderen Seite runterzurutschen. Ganz nüchtern waren sie halt beide nicht mehr. Dann hatte er aber das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden und drängte sich eng an Nico.

Nico hatte es irgendwie geschafft eine Hand unter Danilos Shirt zu schieben und streichelte nun seinen Rücken auf und ab. Mit einer Hand zerrte sich Danilo das Shirt über den Kopf, dann folgte Nicos. 

Diesmal ließ Nico es nicht zu, dass Danilos Lippen wieder seinen Hals trafen, sondern verschloss sie mit seinen eigenen Lippen. Leise stöhnte er auf – es war bei ihm doch viel zu selten, dass er mit einem Mann im Bett landete.

Danilo bewegte sich auf seinem Schoß und rieb dabei mit seinem Hintern genau über seinen Schwanz.

„Fuck“, fluchte Nico, das war zu viel! 

Sofort hielt Danilo still. 

Nico atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich langsam. „Danke“, wisperte er kaum hörbar. 

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Spaß schon vorbei ist“, grinste Danilo.

„Nein, das wollen wir echt nicht. Aber… vielleicht umziehen?“ 

„Du meinst mehr in die Horizontale?“

„So ungefähr. Gerne mit Matratze unterm Hintern.“

„Kannst du kriegen“, grinste Danilo.

Er stand auf und zog Nico hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg dahin schafften sie es sogar ihre Hosen los zu werden.

Im Schlafzimmer hielt Nico Danilo auf, ehe der sich auf das Bett setzen konnte. Er zog ihn im Stehen an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Danilo schlang die Arme um Nico und presste sich so eng an ihn wie es nur möglich war. Genau das fehlte Nico so oft, und er war froh, dass Danilo es ihm hin und wieder gab. Ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen und verletzte Gefühle. Danilo und er, das war eine klassische Freundschaft Plus, und das war sehr schön unkompliziert.

„Weniger Denken, mehr machen“, forderte Danilo in diesem Moment.

Nico grinste und küsste ihn sofort wieder. Er merkte, wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor, und Danilo ihn zum Bett zog. 

Wenig später lagen sie auf dem Bett. Sie küssten sich, und wieder und wieder suchten und fanden Danilos Hände die richtigen Stellen an Nicos Körper.

„Mehr“, stöhnte Nico und bog sich Danilos Händen entgegen.

„Weiß ich doch“, raunte Danilo und beugte sich tiefer, küsste und knabberte an seinen Brustwarzen. Nicos Hände schoben sich Danilos Haare. Damit spornte er ihn noch mehr an, er küsst und knabberte weiter und wagte sich dann an den Weg tiefer.

Unwillkürlich schloss Nico die Augen und ließ sich völlig in die Küsse und Berührungen fallen. Danilo grinst, so wollte er Nico vor sich liegen haben. Wie Wachs in seinen Händen. Er küsste weiter und schob seine Hand zwischen Nicos Beine. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Nicos Schwanz und entlockten ihm so ein heiseres Stöhnen. Er massierte ihn mit ruhigen Bewegungen, ehe er mit einem Finger zwischen die Pobacken tastete.

Nico schob automatisch die Beine etwas auseinander um Danilo mehr Platz zu bieten.

„So ist es gut“, raunte Danilo und küsste kurz seinen Bauch, dann löste er sich kurz von Nico und holte Gleitgel und Kondom unter dem Bett hervor.

„Beeil dich“, forderte Nico heiser. 

Danilo grinste ihn nur an, gab Gel auf seine Finger und begann Nico vorzubereiten. Nico keuchte leicht. Das letzte Mal war schon eine ganze Weile her, trotzdem war er viel zu ungeduldig und drängte sich den Fingern entgegen. Dagegen hatte Danilo mehr Geduld und ging vorsichtig vor, er wusste schließlich, wie ungeübt Nico war. 

„Jetzt mach schon“, raunte Nico. 

„Sicher?“, fragte Danilo noch einmal nach, zog sich dann aber das Kondom über und sah Nico dann an. „Umdrehen?“ 

„Ist wohl einfacher“, nickte Nico. 

Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und krabbelte etwas mühsam auf die Beine, dann fühlte er Danilo schon hinter sich. 

„Bereit?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Sehr bereit - mach hin“, drängelte Nico und streckte ihm den Hintern entgegen. 

„Ich mag es, wenn du so ungeduldig bist“, lachte Danilo und gab Nico einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern. 

„Rrrr“, machte Nico demonstrativ 

Danilo schob sich etwas näher und begann dann langsam in Nico einzudringen. Er ging behutsam vor, dennoch merkte er, wie Nico hin und wieder zusammenzuckte. 

Schließlich hielt Danilo einen Moment inne und griff mit seiner Hand nach Nicos Schwanz. Er begann ihn zu massieren, ehe er sich schließlich wieder bewegte. Diesmal zuckte Nico nicht zusammen, sondern stöhnte immer wieder. Schließlich war Danilo ganz in ihm und hielt wieder inne. 

„Nicht... aufhören“, keuchte Nico. 

Danilo lachte leise und bewegte sich wieder, dabei massierte er Nico fest. Es war ihnen beiden klar, dass es nicht lange dauern würde. Also zögerte Danilo es auch nicht weiter aus, sondern bewegte sich schneller. Nico kam seinen Stößen immer schneller entgegen und stöhnte dabei nicht grade leise. 

„Ja, ja“, keuche auch Danilo wieder und wieder. Wenig später kam Nico mit einem heiseren Schrei. Für einen Moment hielt Danilo inne, dann bewegte er sich schnell und hastig, ehe auch er kam. 

Völlig erschöpft sanken sie danach aufs Bett. Nico trug ein entspanntes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Eigentlich sollte er zumindest noch mal aufstehen und sich säubern, aber... er lag grade so gemütlich. Und seine Augen wollten sich einfach nicht mehr öffnen lassen. 

Er fühlte, wie Danilo eine Decke über ihn zog, dann irgendwo rumorte - und dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Auch Danilo schaffte es nicht viel länger wach zu bleiben. An Nicos Rücken gekuschelt schlief er fünf Minuten später tief und fest.


	2. Luca und die Vespa

Mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen und leicht brennendem Hintern wachte Nico am nächsten Morgen auf. Und mit einem unbekannten Tier mit viel Pelz im Mund. 

Er öffnete die Augen und stöhnte sofort auf. „Licht... hell... aus!“ 

„Vorhang ist runtergekommen“, knurrte Danilo neben ihm. 

Nico tastete mit einer Hand herum, bis er die Decke fand und zog sie sich schwungvoll über den Kopf. 

„Gib was ab“, forderte Danilo und rutschte dichter an ihn heran. 

„Nicht so laut“, stöhnte Nico. 

„Oh Mann...“, knurrte Danilo und drängte seinen Kopf mit unter die Decke. „Bringt nicht viel...“ 

„In meinem Mund ist ein Pelztier gestorben“, nuschelte Nico und seufzte gequält. 

„Wenn ich nicht solche Kopfschmerzen hätte... würde ich dir was zu trinken holen.“ 

„Ich... nie wieder deine Bowle. Nie wieder!“ 

„Hast du schon mal gesagt...“ 

„Diesmal mein ich es ernst!“ 

„Ja, ja... Ich hol uns doch mal Wasser, du bist dazu ja nicht in der Lage.“ 

„Aspirin“, stöhnte Nico theatralisch. 

„Was krieg ich dafür?“ 

„Ein Dankeschön?“ 

„Meinst du, das reicht?“, fragte Danilo und erhob sich sehr, sehr vorsichtig. 

„Was willst du denn noch von mir? Du hast gestern Abend... heute Nacht... na eben vorhin irgendwann doch alles von mir gehabt...“ 

Danilo lachte. „Daran erinnerst du dich also noch?“ 

„Vor allem mein Hintern erinnert sich.“ 

„Ich hoffe, es hat dem Hintern trotzdem gefallen?“ fragte Danilo und schlug ihm leicht auf die Kehrseite. 

„Hat es. Aber jetzt möchte der Hintern Aspirin für den Kopf seines Besitzers.“ 

„Kriegt er“, versprach Danilo und verschwand. Es dauerte etwas, ehe er wiederkam, mit einer großen Flasche Wasser und einigen Aspirin. Schnell schluckte Nico gleich zwei Aspirin und trank dann durstig von dem Wasser. Danilo ließ sich wieder neben ihm ins Bett sinken. 

„Boah so einen Kater hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr“, murmelte Nico. 

„Bist ja sonst auch immer viel zu brav.“ 

„Gar nicht...“ 

„Wie oft feierst du richtig?“ 

„Die Frage muss heißen: wie oft feiere ich mit Alkohol. Feiern tun wir nämlich schon mal ganz gern.“ 

„Die Frage muss ich nicht stellen, ich kenn die Antwort schon.“ 

„Ach ja?“ 

„Ja. Zu selten. Aber... ist schon okay so.“ 

„Öfter geht halt nicht. Außerdem kann man auch so Spaß haben. Und hat am Morgen danach auch keinen Kater...“ 

„Viel schlimmer ist dein Sexdefizit.“ 

„Na da hilfst du ja zum Glück regelmäßig aus“, grinste Nico. 

„So regelmäßig ja auch nicht.“ 

„Regelmäßig genug damit ich nicht durchdrehe.“ 

„Aber hart an der Grenze, mein Lieber.“ 

Nico drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Danilo an. „Als hättest du so viel mehr Sex als ich.“ 

„Och, doch. Hin und wieder mal ein bisschen Feiern...“ 

Nico zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und ich dachte, ich wäre dein Einziger“, schnaubte er dann. 

„Oh mein Schatz, Liebe meines Lebens, mein Augenstern... nein.“ 

„Aber ich bin der Beste, oder?“ 

„Definitiv.“ 

Nico lachte. „Das sagst du bestimmt jedem.“ 

„Nur dir, mein Prinz, mein Ein und Alles.“ 

„Sind das deine Anmachsprüche, Dani? Wenn ja, sind die echt armselig. Ich fürchte, da gehen die Männer nur mit, weil sie Mitleid haben. Und weil du nen süßen Hintern hast.“ 

„Das sind meine Liebeserklärungen für dich, mein Herzblatt, nur für dich.“ 

„Wäre das Pelztier auf meiner Zunge nicht schon tot, hätte es sich jetzt grade umgebracht. Mein Herzblatt? Ehrlich, Dani?“ 

„Sei doch nicht so empfindlich, mein Schöner.“ 

„Wäre ich nicht so angeschlagen, würde ich dich jetzt hauen.“

„Hätte ich dir bloß keine Aspirin gegeben, dann müsste ich keine Angst vor dir haben“, grinste Danilo, dann sah er ihn ernster an. „Wird besser? Brauchst du was?“

„Wird besser“, sagte Nico. „Und wie meine Mama immer sagt: Wer trinken kann... na du weißt schon.“

„Böse Mama. Bleib noch ein bisschen liegen, ich geh schon mal ins Bad und sorg fürs Frühstück. Also – nicht im Bad…“ 

„Idiot“, grinste Nico und zog sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf.

„Deswegen liebst du mich doch“, lachte Danilo, der den vorherigen Abend offenbar besser weggesteckt hatte. 

Nico brummte etwas Unverständliches. Danilo verzog sich, machte sich fertig und bereitete ein ordentliches Katerfrühstück vor. 

Als Nico Kaffee roch, schob er sich langsam aus dem Bett und schlich erstmal ins Bad um sich wenigstens etwas frisch zu machen. Er sah ziemlich übel aus, und so fühlte er sich auch, und das kalte Wasser machte es nur geringfügig besser. 

„Du wirst zu alt für diese Partys“, murmelte er seinem Spiegelbild zu und ging dann in die Küche.

Hier duftete schon Kaffee – starker Kaffee, das sah Nico sofort. Brötchen standen da, und saurer Hering, dazu hatte Danilo tatsächlich Rührei gemacht.

„Du bist mein Held“, sagte Nico und schnappte sich einen Becher mit Kaffee.

„Muss dich doch wieder fitkriegen, sonst kriegst du morgen Ärger.“ 

„Bis morgen geht das schon wieder“, sagte Nico.

„Hier mit geht’s schneller.“

„Da spricht der Profi-Kater-Bekämpfer“, lachte Nico.

„Klar, ich habe da meine Erfahrungen. Und sooo viel wars gestern ja nun auch nicht – oder hast du einen Filmriss?“ 

„Nein. Glaub ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich... haben wir echt gewettet, wer von uns Luca in die Kiste bekommt?“

„Jep“, grinste Danilo breit. „Du willst doch wohl keinen Rückzieher machen?“

„Nein!“ sagte Nico sofort. „Außer natürlich du möchtest nicht mehr.“ 

„Ich bin doch kein Feigling!“

„Ich wollte ja nur sichergehen.“

„Pah, ich mach bei sowas keinen Rückzieher. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um jemanden wie diese Sahneschnitte Luca geht.“

Nico schnaubte. „Ich dachte nur du willst dir vielleicht eine peinliche Niederlage ersparen.“

„Die Niederlage wird deine sein, das verspreche ich“, grinste Danilo ihn an.

„Niemals Dani, niemals!“

„Dann gilt die Wette. Du hast versprochen, dass du uns vorstellst, und dann geht’s los.“

„Ja klar. Das können wir gleich heute erledigen, wenn wir Luca zusammen von der Werkstatt abholen. Ich werde heute nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht Auto fahren.“

„Wie gut, dass du mich hast – ich habe ja bedeutend weniger getrunken als du.“

„Du hast mir doch ständig von der Bowle nachgeschenkt.“

„Mir doch auch. Das Zeug sollte ja alle werden.“ 

„Das zumindest haben wir erfolgreich geschafft.“

„Wir haben noch mehr erfolgreich erledigt. Wäre aber lieb, wenn du mir nachher noch kurz beim Abräumen helfen würdest – alles andere mach ich dann alleine.“

„Quatsch. Wir hatten vereinbart, dass ich dir beim Aufräumen helfe und das machen wir auch. Außerdem wird sich Luca vermutlich eh bald melden, damit ich ihn abhole.“

„Dann lass uns noch aufessen hier, das tut dem Kopf und Bauch gut, und dann gucken wir ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Darf ich mich vorher noch anziehen?“

„Du willst noch nicht für deine Niederlage üben?“

„Ich kenn keine Niederlagen“, grinste Nico und schob sich eine Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund.

„Darum solltest du dafür auch üben.“ 

„Ich muss nicht üben, weil ich nicht verlieren werde.“

„Arrogantes Fußballerpack!“

„Das dürfte dir ja nicht neu sein. Willst du den Rest Rührei?“

„Ja, gern“, nickte Danilo und nahm sich den Rest. Bald darauf hatten sie alles soweit gegessen, und beiden ging es deutlich besser als noch beim Aufwachen. 

„Also, ich verschwinde dann kurz und zieh mir was an, dann helfe ich dir im Wohnzimmer“, sagte Nico nachdem sie abgeräumt hatten.

„Ich fang schon mal an“, kündigte Danilo an und verschwand schon mal. Als Nico wenig später zu ihm stieß, hatte der schon das Geschirr vom Vorabend abgeräumt und war gerade dabei den Müll aufzusammeln. Mit Nicos Hilfe war das größte Chaos schnell beseitigt.

„Ist das okay, wenn ich sauge, oder mag das dein Kopf noch nicht?“, fragte Danilo schließlich.

„Das ist ok. Ich kann ja solange schon mal das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumen und sie anmachen.“

„Gute Idee“, nickte Danilo, holte den Staubsauger, während Nico in der Küche klar Schiff machte. 

Nico war grade fertig als sein Handy einen Laut von sich gab und eine neue WhatsApp-Nachricht anzeigte.

„Danilo? Wir können los.“

„Was?“ rief Danilo zurück.

„Luca hat sich gerade gemeldet, wir können los.“

„Ah ok!“ rief Danilo und stellte den Staubsauger aus. „Dann sollten wir ihn nicht warten lassen.“

„Ah, gleich einen guten Eindruck machen?“

„Kann nicht schaden“, grinste Danilo.

Nico strubbelte sich noch einmal durch die Haare, dann zog er sich Jacke und Schuhe an und verließ mit Danilo zusammen das Haus.

„Nehmen wir trotzdem deinen Wagen?“ fragte Danilo. „In meine kleine Rostlaube will die Sahneschnitte bestimmt nicht einsteigen.“

„Du willst nur mal wieder ein vernünftiges Auto fahren“, grinste Nico breit und holte den Schlüssel aus der Tasche 

„Vernünftiges Auto? Schlachtschiff oder Monsterwagen trifft es eher.“

„Keine Sardinenbüchse. Und keine Seifenkiste, wie deiner.“ 

„Lass mein liebes kleines Auto in Ruhe. Das hat immerhin nicht ständig irgendein Wehwehchen.“

Ein leises Schnauben war die Antwort, Nico antwortete einfach nicht mehr, sondern ging durch den strömenden Regen schnell zu seinem zugegebenermaßen recht großen Wagen. 

Danilo hatten den Wagen schon mehr als einmal gefahren und hatte deshalb kein Problem damit. Gemütlich lehnte sich Nico im Sitz zurück und schaltete die Sitzheizung an.

„Für den kurzen Weg die Sitzheizung?“ grinste Danilo ihn an.

„Immer, Dani, immer.“

„Ihr Fußballer seid ganz schöne Weicheier, hm?“

„Lauf du mal neunzig Minuten durch den Eisregen!“

„Armes Häschen“, lachte Danilo.

„Ja, da haben wir echt zu leiden – und dann machst du dich auch noch über uns lustig.“

„Ihr bekommt aber ja auch ne entsprechend hohe Entschädigung auf euer Konto.“

„Trotzdem darf ich meine Sitzheizung lieben, so. Und jetzt bieg hier rechts ab.“ 

„Jawohl großer Meister.“

Kurz darauf kamen sie an der Werkstatt an. Luca stand unter einem kleinen Vordach, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, und versuchte so dem Regen aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

„Oh je, der arme Kleine“, sagte Danilo.

„Wie gut, dass der Sitz hier schon warm ist“, grinste Nico und stieg aus, als Danilo geparkt hatte. 

„Hey!“ rief Nico ihm zu. „Komm schnell her!“

Luca sah kurz hoch und lief dann durch den Regen zum Wagen. Nico stieg hinten ein und überließ Luca den vorgeheizten Sitz. 

„Das ist Danilo“, stellte Nico vor, „Ein guter Freund von mir. Und Dani, Luca kennst du ja.“

„Hallo Luca“, lächelte Danilo Luca an. „Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“

„Hi“, grüßte Luca, „Danke fürs Abholen… hm, und für den warmen Sitz!“

„Da hast du dir ja super Wetter ausgesucht um deinen Roller wegzubringen“, sagte Nico.

„Hatte halt einen Termin. Und nette Leute, die mich abholen.“

„Ist denn was kaputt oder ist das jetzt nur ein normaler Termin bevor die Saison wieder losgeht?“ fragte Danilo.

„Eigentlich eine normale Inspektion, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass da auch was an der Bremse ist.“ 

„Dann ist es besser, das zu überprüfen“, nickte Danilo.

„Hm“, machte Luca. „ich fahr ja recht viel mit ihr, da ist das schon besser. Hier in der Stadt ist das echt schöner als mit dem Auto.“

„Gerade, wenn es so ein Schlachtschiff wie das hier ist“, grinste Danilo. „Mit meinem kleinen Polo komm ich eigentlich auch überall gut hin und durch.“

„Du fährst Polo? Schickes Auto“, meinte Luca sofort. 

„Wenn du nicht weißt, dass es ein Polo ist, erkennst du es nicht“, grinste Nico von hinten. „Das gute Stück ist schon... älter.“

„Älteres Modell, oder… ähm… verbaut?“

„Beides“, sagte Nico lachend.

„Oh, ich glaub, den würde ich gern mal sehen.“ 

„Na kein Problem“, sagte Danilo sofort.

„Aber nicht heute, oder zumindest nicht jetzt.“ 

„Dann musst du mir sagen, wo ich dich hinfahren soll.“

„Nach Hause“, grinste Luca und nannte dann seine Adresse.

„Was hast du heute noch vor?“ fragte Nico ihn.

„Nicht viel – bisschen den freien Tag genießen.“

„Lust dann zusammen was essen zu gehen?“

„Gute Idee“, nickte Luca sofort. 

Nico sah zu Danilo. „Auch Lust oder willst du lieber weiter putzen?“

„Och, ich wäre für Essengehen. Luca, du willst dich erstmal… auswringen, und dann holen wir dich ab?“

„Ja bitte. Auswringen und was Trockenes anziehen.“

„Dann holen wir dich… wann… ab?“, fragt Danilo.

„Gegen halb eins?“ schlug Luca vor.

„Ja, das klingt gut. Und jetzt raus mit dir, sonst holst du dir doch noch was weg.“ 

„Ok, dann bis später ihr beiden“, sagte Luca und stieg aus.

„Bis später“, lächelte Danilo ihn an, dann schlug Luca die Tür zu und verschwand durch den Regen im Haus.

„Du versuchst ihn mit deinem Auto zu verführen?“ fragte Nico lachend. 

„Wenn er drauf anspringt, warum nicht? Manche Leute wissen ein Auto mit Charakter zu schätzen.“ 

„Aber in deinem Wagen kann man nicht mal bequem auf den Rücksitzen rummachen.“ 

„Das sollst du ja auch nicht, wenn ich fahre.“ 

Nico grinste. „So, können wir kurz bei mir vorbeifahren, damit ich mich auch umziehen kann?“ 

„Ach, du willst dich noch schick machen?“, lachte Danilo. 

„Natürlich! Außerdem würde ich gern ein Shirt anziehen, dass nicht wie ne Schnapsfabrik riecht.“ 

„Na gut, dann fahr ich uns mal zu dir.“ 

„Das ist extrem reizend von dir.“ 

„Das bin ich. Immer.“ 

„Du hast deine Momente“, lachte Nico. 

„Ständig, du merkst es nur nicht immer.“ Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Weg zu Nicos Wohnung. 

Nico schnaubte nur belustigt. 

„So, kleines Stinktier, aussteigen“, bat Danilo, als sie angekommen waren. 

„Willst du nicht mit hochkommen?“ fragte Nico. 

„Doch, klar. Aber dafür solltest du erstmal die Tür aufschließen - ich will nicht im Regen warten.“ 

„Weichei“, grinste Nico und stieg schnell aus. Dann lief er die paar Schritte zur Tür und schloss die Haustür auf. Erst, als der Weg ins Trockene frei war, stieg Danilo aus und lief ins Haus - und erst von hier aus schloss er das Auto mittels Fernbedienung ab. 

„Bist du neuerdings aus Zucker, dass du Angst vor dem Regen hast?“ 

„Nein, aber dieser Regen ist ja echt eklig kalt.“ 

Nico verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht das Luca auf Mimosen steht.“ 

„Der ist selbst nicht der ganz Harte.“ 

„Auf dem Platz schon.“ 

„Klar, aber sonst nicht so.“ 

Inzwischen waren sie oben angekommen und Nico schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Hier war es schön warm, und irgendwie atmeten sie beide auf. 

„Wenn du magst kannst du Teewasser aufsetzen während ich mich umziehe“, schlug Nico vor. 

„Das ist eine gute Idee“, meinte Danilo und verschwand in der Küche. 

Nico ging inzwischen in sein Schlafzimmer und kramte in seinem Schrank herum, bis er etwas Passendes gefunden hatte. Es sollte ja einigermaßen schick, aber auch nicht übertrieben sein. Als er fertig umgezogen in die Küche ging, goss Danilo grade das heiße Wasser in zwei Becher mit Teebeutel. 

„Welchen hast du genommen?“, fragte er neugierig. 

„Einmal Heiße Liebe und einmal Frecher Flirt“, grinste Danilo. 

„Hui, du gehst aber ran! Ich nehme die heiße Liebe.“ 

„Passen doch beide sehr gut zu unserer Wette.“ 

„Ja, passt sehr gut.“ 

„Rüber ins Wohnzimmer?“ schlug Danilo vor. 

„Ja, das ist gemütlich. Und schön warm.“ 

Mit den Bechern in der Hand gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten sich auf die Couch. 

Zunächst saßen sie einfach ruhig da und schwiegen. Mit Danilo konnte Nico das, und es tat immer gut. 

„Was... machen wir eigentlich, wenn da Gefühle ins Spiel kommen?“ fragte Nico schließlich. 

„Keine Ahnung.“ 

„Aber könnte sein, oder?“ 

„Klar kann das sein... Okay, wenn das gegenseitig ist, dann hat derjenige natürlich gewonnen. Aber damit ist es ja schon wahrscheinlich, dass sie im Bettlanden, und damit ist dann ja eh gewonnen.“ 

Nico nickte. „Ja. Und das müssen wir dann aber auch sofort dem anderen sagen.“ 

„Klar. Dann ist die Sache zuende. Aber erst, wenn diese Sahneschnitte auch mitmacht.“ 

„Und es wird keinen Streit zwischen uns geben.“ 

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht - das verspreche ich dir.“ 

Nico lächelte. „Gut. Dann können wir mit der Jagd auf die Sahneschnitte wirklich starten.“ 

Danilo streckte seine Hand aus. „Topp, die Wette gilt.“ 

„Auf ein fröhliches Nacktputzen.“, schlug Nico ein.

„Dabei hat der Gewinner ja zumindest schon mal eine heiße Nacht mit der Schnitte gewonnen.“ 

„Wenn er sich überhaupt drauf einlässt.“ 

„Und wenn nicht - dann müssen wir beide mal nacktputzen?“ 

„Oder geben uns ner Runde Frustsex hin“, grinste Nico. 

„Nach dem Nacktputzen, das klingt nach einem Plan.“ 

„Ein guter Plan.“ 

Nico nahm seinen Becher und trank einen ersten Schluck vom Tee. „Ich glaub, es wird auf den Frustsex hinauslaufen.“ 

„Das glaub ich nicht“, sagte Danilo. „Ich spüre Schwingungen bei Luca. Ganz eindeutige Schwingungen.“ 

„Und dein Gaydar ist sofort angesprungen?“ 

„Aber natürlich.“ 

„Mal sehen, ob es recht hat.“ 

„Ich bin da sehr zuversichtlich. Meine Trefferquote liegt bei guten 50%“, grinste Danilo. 

Nico kicherte. „Nun, bei mir hast du auf jeden Fall richtiggelegen.“ 

„Siehst du. Und deshalb bin ich mir auch bei Luca sicher. Vielleicht funktioniert mein Gaydar besonders gut bei Fußballern.“ 

„Mal sehen, ob es diesmal auch recht hat.“ 

„Ich höre da viel zu große Skepsis. Du musst Vertrauen haben!“ 

„Solltest du nicht genau das Gegenteil sagen, um selbst Vorteile zu haben?“ 

„Wir wollen doch nen fairen Wettstreit.“ 

„Hast recht. Also, du bist davon überzeugt, dass Luca auf unserer Seite spielt? Ich glaube es echt nicht.“

„Was macht dich da so sicher?“

„Seine ganze Art. Sein Verhalten in der Kabine. Ich guck niemals in der Dusche - und er macht das so selbstverständlich wie die anderen Heteros auch.“ 

„Er ist vielleicht einfach nur abgebrühter als du.“

„Halte ich für unwahrscheinlich.“

„Wie viele andere schwule Fußballer kennst du?“ fragte Danilo.

„Außer mir? Ich habe einen weiteren in Verdacht...“ 

„Wen?“ fragte Danilo sofort. 

Nico schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass man nicht drüber redet.“ 

„Ja doch“, brummte Danilo. „Aber warum bist du dir bei ihm so sicher, dass er es und bei Luca, dass er es nicht ist?“ 

„Sein Verhalten. Er guckt einfach nicht, unter der Dusche nicht, und auch nicht in der Kabine. Eher auffällige Blicke ins Gesicht, wenn er sich nackt mit jemandem unterhält, ganz angestrengt.“ 

„Wie gesagt, das finde ich nicht verdächtig. Geht doch jeder anders mit ner Mannschaftsdusche um.“ 

„Möglich - aber ich mag ihn auch nicht fragen. Man spricht halt nicht drüber.“ 

„Darum wollte ich nie Profisportler werden. Das ist mir viel zu albern, was ihr da treibt. Oder nicht treibt.“ 

Nico schüttelte den Kopf. „Gibt nichts Geileres als im Stadion aufzulaufen, und alle jubeln dir zu.“ 

„Jaja, schon klar, dass musst du ja jetzt sagen“, grinste Danilo. 

„Und für den Sex habe ich doch dich.“ 

„Du verteilst immer so charmante Komplimente Nico. Wie soll ein Mann dir da nur widerstehen?“ 

„Du bist der sexieste Typ, den ich mir vorstellen kann, und mit dir habe ich den geilsten Sex überhaupt.“ 

„Was willst du dann überhaupt mit der Sahneschnitte?“ 

„Dir beweisen, dass ich nicht total auf dich angewiesen bin. Außerdem hast du angefangen.“ 

„Stimmt. Aber du bekommst das Schnittchen ja eh nicht“, grinste Danilo. 

„Dass glaubst aber auch nur du. Wir werden es ja sehen, wenn ich gewonnen habe.“ 

„ich glaube, wir müssen auch langsam wieder los, um unser Schnittchen zu holen.“ 

„Unser Schnittchen?“, fragte Nico nach. „das ist meins!“ 

„Wer es glaubt Nico, wer es glaubt.“ 

„Abwarten.“ 

„Dann warte du ab, während ich den Luca zum Essen entführe“, grinste Danilo und stand auf. 

„Das machen wir ja nun beide“, meinte Nico und erhob sich ebenfalls. 

„Dann Beeilung, mein Lieber.“ 

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg.“ Sie zogen sich regensicher an, weil es noch immer goss, und beeilten sich dann ins Auto zu kommen. 

Danilo nahm wieder hinter dem Steuer Platz und fuhr sie zurück zu Lucas Wohnung. 

„Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich hol Luca schnell raus“, kündigte Nico an. 

„Du hast zwei Minuten“, grinste Danilo ihn an. 

„Das reicht ja nicht mal für einen Quickie!“ 

„Eben!“ 

„Pah!“, schnaubte Nico und stieg aus. Er lief durch den Regen unter den Regenschutz vor dem Haus und klingelte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann ertönte der Summer. Nico grinste breit, winkte Danilo zu und schob die Tür auf.


	3. Ein Kennenlernen

Luca wohnte im ersten Stock und wartete schon in der Wohnungstür auf ihn. 

„Hey“, grinste Nico ihn gleich an. 

„Hey“, sagte Luca. „Wir können auch sofort los.“ 

„Schön. Hast du einen Vorschlag, wo wir hingehen können? Also was für Fleischfresser, wo du auch was findest?“ 

„Indisch?“ schlug Luca vor. 

„Ja, indisch klingt super, das nehmen wir“, war Nico gleich einverstanden. 

Luca schnappte sich sein Handy und zog dann eine Regenjacke an. „Dann lassen wir deinen Kumpel mal nicht länger warten.“ 

„Der sitzt im warmen Auto“, grinste Nico ihn an. 

„Warum fährt er eigentlich und nicht du?“ 

„Er gibt es nicht gern zu, aber er ist ziemlich neidisch auf meinen Wagen.“ Dass er und Danilo am Vorabend viel zu viel getrunken hatten, das verschwieg er lieber. 

Luca lachte auf. „Das klang vorhin ganz anders.“ 

„Er würde es ja auch nie zugeben. Und er mag seinen Wagen schon auch.“ 

„Kennt ihr euch schon lange?“ fragte Luca während er die Wohnungstür abschloss. 

„Wir kennen uns schon ewig, von zu Hause. Er studiert, und wo ich hier in Freiburg bin, hat er sich hier eingeschrieben.“ 

„Oh, und da lern ich ihn erst jetzt kennen? Warum hast du ihn so lange versteckt?“ 

„Hat sich halt nicht so ergeben... Dani hat nicht so viel mit Fußball am Hut.“ 

„Na ich bin jedenfalls gespannt. Er kennt dann ja bestimmt ein paar lustige Geschichten über dich“, grinste Luca ihn an. 

„Das. fürchte ich auch.“ 

„Dann lassen wir ihn mal nicht länger warten“, sagte Luca fröhlich und lief die Treppe nach unten. 

Nico folgte ihm mit einem ungewissen Gefühl Luca hatte ziemliches Interesse an Dani, oder? Hatte Dani etwa recht und Luca stand wirklich auf Männer? Oder war das nur freundliches Nachfragen über jemanden, den man neu kennenlernte? Luca war ein sehr aufgeschlossener Mensch, der sich gern unterhielt. Vermutlich war es das - und kein Interesse an Dani, das darüber hinaus ging. 

„Bereit?“ fragte Luca und hielt die Haustür auf. 

„Für den Regen? Niemals“, grinste Nico und lief los. Luca folgte ihm schnell und so kamen sie halbwegs trocken am Wagen an. Nico setzte sich nach hinten und ließ Luca so den Beifahrersitz frei. 

„Und wohin gehts jetzt?“ fragte Danilo und lächelte Luca an. 

„Zum Inder - ins Jaipur, würde ich vorschlagen.“ 

„Oh Indisch habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen“, sagte Danilo und sah kurz zu Nico. „Das war glaub ich mit Keven zusammen im Sommer, oder?“ 

„Ja, ich glaub, das war das letzte Mal. Aber Luca findet da auch was.“ 

„Vegetarier?“ fragte Danilo Luca.

„Vegan“, antwortete Luca kurz. „Aber keine Angst, ich werde euch da bestimmt nicht reinreden.“ 

„Geht das als Sportler so einfach?“ fragte Danilo.

„Gerade als Sportler. Ich mach das ja nicht, weil mir die Tiere leidtun, sondern weil ich mich besser fühle so, fitter.“

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht“, meinte Danilo. „Aber, wenn du dich gut damit fühlst.“

„Auf jeden Fall. Deswegen ist der Inder halt gut, da gibt’s sogar mehrere vegane Gerichte zur Auswahl.“

„Außerdem kann man da so gemütlich sitzen“, sagte Nico von hinten. „Genau das richtige für nen verregneten Tag wie heute.“

Danilo grinste, das konnte Nico im Rückspiegel sehen. Wenig später waren sie dann an ihrem Ziel eingetroffen und Danilo fand sogar problemlos einen Parkplatz. Durch den Regen liefen sie in das Restaurant, wo sie von würzigem Duft empfangen wurden. Ein junger Inder brachte sie zu einem Tisch in einer Nische, wo sie gemütlich saßen und relativ ungestört waren.

Es war warm und gemütlich, und jetzt wurde der ätzende prasselnde Regen zu einem gemütlichen Nebengeräusch. Der Kellner brachte ihnen die Karten und notierte dann schon einmal die Getränkewünsche.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alle ihre Speisen bestellt hatten. 

„Nico hat erzählt, dass du studierst?“ fragte Luca schließlich Danilo.

„Umwelttechnik“, erzählte Danilo kurz. 

„Umwelttechnik? Ok... was macht man da?“

„Ist ein ziemlich technisches Studium, aber recht abwechslungsreich. Geht um Gewässerschutz, erneuerbare Energien, Recycling und so. Ist ziemlich gefragt, im Moment, in der Wirtschaft, aber auch im öffentlichen Dienst. Und diversen Organisationen.“

„Stimmt, damit findest du vermutlich überall was“, nickte Luca.

„Und das Studium macht echt Spaß.“

„Und was machst du so, wenn du nicht studierst?“

Danilo lachte. „Was man so macht als Student. Feiern, trinken, sowas halt.“

Luca sah grinsend zu Nico. „Na der hat es ja gut. Lebt einfach in den Tag hinein.“

„Außer vor Prüfungen – da sieht man ihn wochenlang nicht.“ 

„Das wäre nichts für mich“, meinte Luca.

„Dafür muss ich weniger Sport treiben – vor allem bei dem Mistwetter.“

„Aber Sport ist doch herrlich! Und macht Spaß.“

„Naja…“, meinte Danilo, dann unterbrach er sich selbst. „Aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja einen Sport zeigen, der Spaß macht.“

Nico schnaubte hörbar.

„Was für Sport magst du denn?“, ging Luca nicht darauf ein.

„Zählt Mini-Golf?“ fragte Danilo grinsend.

„Ähm“, machte Luca und erwiderte das breite Grinsen. „Wenn die Bahnen weit genug voneinander entfernt sind?“

„Dann muss man ja soviel laufen.“

„Darum geht’s ja“, lachte Luca. 

„Dann würde ich ja richtiges Golf spielen. Nein, das schöne beim Mini-Golf ist ja, dass alles so kompakt zusammen ist.“

„Okay, da kommen wir wohl nicht zusammen. Und sonst? Radfahren? Schwimmen? Irgendwelche Trendsportarten?“

„Schwimmen ist ok, das mach ich sogar sehr regelmäßig“, sagte Danilo.

„Na, das ist doch auch ein toller Ausgleich“, meinte Luca.

„Das Schwimmbad ist bei mir auch quasi um die Ecke, da ist die Hemmschwelle dann nicht so groß“, grinste Danilo.

„Das klingt nach einer tollen Lage. Bei mir ist es leider ziemlich weit – dafür wohn ich nah am Stadion und dem Trainingsgelände.“

„Ich glaube da kommt unser Essen“, bemerkte Nico in diesem Moment, der dieser rege Austausch zwischen Danilo und Luca nicht so wirklich schmeckte.

In der Tat kam gerade der Kellner mit Besteck und Tellern, mit den Getränken und kurz darauf auch mit den Schüsseln, in denen ihre Speisen waren. Und damit waren die Gespräche fürs erste Vergessen und die drei machten sich über das leckere Essen her.

„Boah, ist das gut“, meinte Danilo. 

Luca und Nico nickten zustimmend.

„Und es wärmt durch“, fügte Luca hinzu.

„Ist deins so scharf?“ fragte Nico.

„Angenehm scharf“, meinte Luca. „Probieren?“ 

„Klar doch“, grinste Nico. 

Luca grinste, nahm Nico den Löffel ab und gab etwas von seinem Curry darauf. 

„Klar doch“, grinste Nico. 

Luca grinste, nahm Nico den Löffel ab und gab etwas von seinem Curry darauf. 

„Oh“, machte Nico. „Das... ist mehr als angenehm scharf...“ 

„So schlimm?“, grinste Luca ihn an. 

„Du kennst mich ja“, sagte Nico und trank schnell einen Schluck Wasser. „Schärfe und ich sind nicht die engsten Freunde.“ 

Luca lachte nur und aß weiter. 

„Also ich esse gern scharf“, sagte Danilo. 

„Auch probieren?“, bot Luca ihm an. 

„Immer“, sagte Danilo. 

Schon griff Luca nach seinem Löffel und gab auch hier Gemüse, Reis und Sauce darauf. 

„Mhm“, machte Danilo als er probierte. „Das ist sehr gut.“ 

„Dann weißt du ja nächstes Mal, dass diese Madras-Sauce echt gut ist.“ 

Danilo nickte. „Ich lern gern neue Sachen kennen. Es gibt nichts Spannenderes.“ 

„Ich auch“, lächelte Luca ihn an. „Auch, wenn das bei mir ein bisschen eingeschränkt ist.“ 

„Da muss man halt kreativ sein.“ 

„Och, das bin ich auch“, meinte Luca. 

„Das glaub ich sofort. Gibt bestimmt nicht viele Fußballer, die Vespa fahren und Veganer sind.“ 

„Und sich trotzdem Genussmenschen nennen“, grinste Luca. 

„Du bist ein sehr interessanter Typ Luca.“ 

„Findest du, ja?“ 

Danilo nickte und sah zu Nico. „Findest du auch, oder Nico?“ 

„Oh ja, aber das weiß ich ja schon länger.“ 

„Um so unverständlicher, dass ich Luca erst jetzt kennenlerne.“ 

„Wie gesagt, das hat sich einfach nicht ergeben. Aber besser jetzt als noch später.“ 

„Ok, jetzt will ich aber mal ein paar Storys über euch beide hören“, sagte Luca. 

Schnell wechselten Danilo und Nico einen Blick. „Wir kennen uns schon echt lange, da gibt es viel zu erzählen. Wie bei unserer Abi-Feier...“ 

Die nächsten Minuten erzählten Nico und Danilo abwechselnd kleine lustige Geschichten und Luca lauschte den beiden amüsiert. 

Sie waren einfach echt gut befreundet und hatten viel zusammen erlebt. 

„Warum lächelst du so?“ fragte Nico schließlich. 

„Es macht einfach Spaß euch zuzuhören.“ 

„Wir haben halt auch schon eine Menge miteinander erlebt“, sagte Danilo. 

„Und ich versteh immer weniger, warum er dich die ganze Zeit versteckt hat.“ 

„Ich habe ihn nicht versteckt!“ sagte Nico. 

„Und warum durfte ich ihn erst heute kennenlernen?“ 

„Hat sich vorher einfach nie so ergeben.“ 

„Aber jetzt kenn ich Danilo ja.“ 

„Eben, das ist die Hauptsache.“ 

„Ihr seid fertig - wollen wir noch einen Nachtisch bestellen?“ 

„Natürlich! Was ist ein Essen ohne Nachtisch?“ 

Luca winkte den Kellner heran, dann streckten sie ihre Nase erneut in die Karte. 

Sie hatten sich schnell entschieden und bestellten dann ihren Nachtisch. 

„Gott, ist das köstlich“, lächelte Danilo mit geschlossenen Augen, als er seinen Reispudding probierte. 

„Sollen wir euch zwei kurz allein lassen?“ fragte Luca lachend. 

Nico kicherte, „Danke, du darfst gern bleiben.“ 

Nico kicherte, während Danilo den Kopf schüttelte. „Danke, ihr könnt gern bleiben.“ 

„Das beruhigt mich“, grinste Luca. 

„Ist dein Nachtisch nicht so gut?“ 

„Doch der ist super. In dem Laden hier gibt es glaub ich kein schlechtes Essen.“ 

„Da hast du recht“, nickte Nico, „Wir sollten echt öfter herkommen.“ 

„Nehmt ihr mich dann auch öfter mal mit?“ fragte Luca. 

„Klar“, nickte Danilo sofort. „Du gehörst ab sofort dazu.“ Er zwinkerte Luca dabei verschmitzt zu. 

„Ui, ich bin im Club aufgenommen?“ 

„Klar - ich weiß aber nicht, was für ein Club - und ob das eine gute Entscheidung für dich ist.“ 

„Na aber ihr seid doch schon länger in diesem Club. Ihr müsst doch nen Namen und sowas haben. Oder coole Clubbuttons. Eine Clubhymne. Einen Clubtanz!“ 

„Und einen Clubarzt?“ 

„Wofür den denn?“ 

„Für diverse... Ungeschicklichkeiten?“, überlegte Nico, „Wobei das in letzter Zeit viel weniger geworden ist, aber zu unserer wilderen Zeit wars manchmal nicht ohne. Aber fangen wir mal mit dem Namen an... hast du eine Idee, Dani?“ 

„Boah ich soll so aus dem Stehgreif kreativ sein? Da verlangst du aber was von mir.“ 

„Da-Ni-Lu... Lu-Ni-Da... Ni-Da-Lu? Ich denke, Nadilu.“ 

„Hört sich nach ner Nudelsorte an“, grinste Luca.

„Schlag was Anderes vor. Wobei Nudeln ja nun nicht schlecht sind.“

„Habe ja nicht gesagt, dass ich den Namen schlecht finde“, lachte Luca. „Was denkst du, Danilo?“

„Mir fällt zumindest nichts Besseres ein. Nadilu – ja, das ist okay.“

„Dann brauchen wir jetzt nur noch das andere Zeug. Oh und ein Logo, ganz wichtig“, sagte Luca.

„Ein Motto?“, schlug Nico vor.

Danilo schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ihr seid mir ja zwei Spinner. Was soll unser Club überhaupt sein? Ein Wir-treffen-uns-regelmäßig-zum-indisch-essen-Club?“

„Das auch, aber nicht nur…“, meinte Nico. 

„Was denn noch?“ fragte Danilo.

„Wir können auch anders Spaß haben und was zusammen machen.“

Danilo grinste. „Das eröffnet ja unendliche Möglichkeiten.“

„Was hast du denn so vor?“, fragte Luca nach.

„Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern“, sagte Nico.

„Da gibt es doch viel. Mal schwimmen gehen, hatte Luca doch vorgeschlagen. Oder Minigolfen oder so. Mal feiern?“

„Aber ohne Bowle“, sagte Nico sofort.

„Bowle?“, fragte Luca sofort nach. 

„Wir haben gestern Danis Geburtstag nachgefeiert. Und er hat Bowle gemacht.“

„Und du hast dir gesagt, gesundes Obst, davon sollte ich was essen. Dafür bist du heute aber fit.“

„Das sah heute morgen noch anders aus“, grinste Nico schief. „Aber jetzt habe ich was im Magen und es geht mir gut.“

„Dann ist ja gut“, grinste Luca ihn an. 

„Aber die Party war lustig“, sagte Danilo.

„Oh ja, und die Bowle lecker.“ 

„Ich glaube, diese Zauberbowle muss ich auch mal probieren“, grinste Luca.

„Du trinkst Alkohol?“, fragte Danilo ein wenig verwundert nach.

„Ganz, ganz selten.“

„Dann sag bescheid, wenn mal ‚ganz selten‘ ist, dann besorg ich uns was Leckeres.“

„Nicht, während die Saison läuft“, sagte Luca.

„Aber in den Ferien schlägst du dann über die Strenge.“

„Naja... auch nicht so wirklich“, lachte Luca. „Aber da ist das dann schon mal eher drin.“

„Aber das machen wir im… Nadilu-Club auch mal. Schön was Leckeres trinken.“

„Klingt wie ein Plan“, sagte Nico.

„Finde ich auch. Das ziehen wir einfach so durch“, beschloss Danilo.

„Bist du eigentlich ab und an mal bei nem Spiel von uns?“ fragte Luca ihn.

„Klar, so oft es geht“, nickte Danilo. „aber nicht in der Loge, schön unten im Stehblock.“ 

„Cool. Da macht es ja auch am meisten Spaß.“ 

„Ja, das macht es wirklich. Und es gibt gute Bratwürste, ich glaub, die sind besser als in der Loge.“ 

Luca lachte auf. „Das ist mal ne... fundierte Bewertung. Und ein richtig guter Grund um zum Fußball zu gehen.“ 

„Müsstest du als Genussmensch doch verstehen.“ 

„Kann ich. Allerdings würde ich auch ohne gute Snacks immer zum Fußball gehen.“ 

Danilo lachte. „Kriegst ja auch Kohle dafür.“ 

„Du bist ja echt so gar kein Fußballromantiker!“ 

„Doch, klar. Jedenfalls etwas. Ich bin nur kein Fan eines Vereins, sondern eines Spielers. Oder jetzt wohl von zwei Spielern.“ 

„Wenn Nico also wechseln würde, würdest du nicht mehr Freiburg zujubeln, sondern Nicos neuem Verein?“ 

„Ja, definitiv. Ich würde Freiburg noch ein wenig im Auge behalten, aber Nico zujubeln. 

„Da verrätst du anderen Fans hoffentlich nicht“, grinste Luca. 

„Ich bin doch nicht doof!“ 

„Naja... du hast deine lichten Momente“, sagte Nico und zwinkerte Danilo zu. 

„Ich bin eine Koryphäe in allen Bereichen.“ 

Nico schnaubte. „Pass auf, sonst fängt deine Nase wieder an zu wachsen.“ 

Sofort tastete Danilo nach seiner Nase. „Meinste?“ 

„Ja, ich glaube sie ist schon ein Stück länger geworden.“ 

„Ich bin eine Koryphäe in fast allen Bereichen?“ 

„Sie wächst immer noch.“ 

„In manchen Bereichen?“ 

Nico zögerte. „Na gut, das kann man gelten lassen.“ 

Luca schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Ihr spinnt doch!“ 

„Wir spinnen alle drei“, stellte Nico klar. 

„Das ist das wichtigste Aufnahmekriterium für den Club.“ 

„Wollen wir etwa noch weitere Mitglieder aufnehmen?“ 

„Nein, das geht ja gar nicht - dann wird der Name ja länger.“ 

„Ja, drei Mitglieder sind genug.“ 

„Dann sind wir ja einig.“ Danilos sah auf ihre Teller. „Ihr seid fertig - wollen wir dann mal sehen, was wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag noch machen können?“ 

„Irgendwas drinnen, wo wir nicht nass geregnet werden“, sagte Luca. 

„Wir könnten es uns entweder bei mir zu Hause gemütlich machen, oder bei dir“, schlug Nico vor, „oder wir machen irgendwas... wie... Bowlen? Kartfahren? Oder in die Kletterhalle?“ 

„Das hört sich nach sehr viel Sport an. Ich wäre für... gemütlich.“ 

„Popcornkino?“, fragte Nico nach. „Guten Film und frisches Popcorn?“ 

„Ja, das ist nach meinem Geschmack!“ 

„Gut, dann machen wir das doch“, stimmte Luca vor. „Einen freien Tag sollte man auch zur Erholung nutzen.“ 

„Super. Richtiges Kino oder Heimkino?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Um diese Uhrzeit eher Heimkino, oder?“, meinte Luca. „Oder warte und dann ins richtige?“ 

„Heimkino ist gemütlicher. Da können wir uns aufs Sofa kuscheln.“ 

Nico warf Danilo einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte er. 

„Dann bleibt nur noch die Frage wo wir unseren Kinonachmittag verbringen.“ 

„Ich habe eine Popcornmaschine“, erzählte Luca. 

„Wir gehen zu Luca“, grinste Danilo. 

Nico lachte. „Dann zahl ich schnell, und wir können los.“ 

„So machen wir es“, lächelte Luca. 

„Willst du noch was vorbereiten, oder fahren wir gleich zu dir?“ 

„Wir können gleich zu mir. Ich habe immer alles für Popcorn da.“ 

„Prima, und Netflix und so hast du ja auch da“, nickte Nico und winkte de Kellner. 

„Was würden wir nur ohne Netflix und Co machen?“ fragte Danilo. „Uns zu Tode langweilen?“ 

„Oder Stricken lernen.“ 

Nico sah Danilo an und prustete los. 

„Was denn? Ich würde bestimmt ganz tolle Sachen stricken. Also... wenn es halt kein Netflix gäbe. Und ich geschickt mit Nadeln wäre.“ 

„Eben. Wenn und wenn und wenn. Wie gut, dass es Netflix gibt!“ 

Nico hatte inzwischen gezahlt und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg nach draußen. 

Danilo ging gleich wieder zur Fahrerseite und setzte sich, während Luca auf dem Beifahrersitz und Nico hinten Platz nahm. 

„Findest du zurück zu mir oder brauchst du Anweisungen?“ fragte Luca grinsend. 

„Die Richtung weiß ich, aber die genaue Straße nicht.“ 

„Dann sag ich einfach stopp, wenn du anhalten musst.“ 

„So machen wir das“, nickte Danilo und fuhr los. Irgendwann sah er zu Luca. „Und wo muss ich jetzt ran?“, wollte er wissen. 

„Da drüben“, sagte Luca und zeigte auf einen freien Parkplatz. 

„Ah, dann war ich gar nicht so schlecht.“ 

„Nein sogar ziemlich gut.“ 

Danilo grinste breit, als er ausstieg. Im Moment regnete es nicht, aber die dicken Wolken hingen noch immer über der Stadt. 

„Schnell rein, ehe der Regen beschließt wieder zu kommen.“ 

Nico lachte und folgte ihm in Richtung Eingang. 

Luca schloss auf und die drei betraten das Haus. „Ich wohn in der ersten Etage, musst also nicht viele Treppen laufen“, sagte er zu Danilo. 

„Du bist zu gut zu mir“, grinste Danilo ihn an. 

„Ich weiß. Ich bin ein netter Kerl.“ 

Sie gingen die Treppe hoch, und Luca schloss die Wohnungstür auf. 

„Dann mal rein mit euch in die gute Stube -und über die Unordnung hinwegsehen.“ 

„Deine Putzfrau hat frei?“, stichelte Nico. 

„Du hast eine Putzfrau?“ fragte Danilo sofort nach. 

„Ja, klar. Putzen ist doof, und wenn an sich den Luxus leisten kann, dann ist das doch okay. 

„Willst du dir auch eine anschaffen?“ fragte Danilo und sah Nico an. 

„Ich habs mal überlegt. Ist schon angenehm, wenn man sich darum nicht kümmern muss.“ 

„Ist es“, sagte Luca. 

„Hast du da eine Idee, wo ich jemanden herkriege? Ne Firma irgendwo?“ 

„Ich frag mal meine. Die habe ich über nen Kontakt von Nils bekommen und ich bin sehr zufrieden.“ 

„Das wäre lieb, vielleicht mag sie das bei mir ja auch machen.“ 

„Sie kommt morgen, da frag ich sie gleich mal.“ 

„Das ist lieb von dir. Wollen wir dann mal durchgehen und einen Film raussuchen - oder uns erstmal ums Popcorn kümmern?“ 

„Erstmal Popcorn würde ich vorschlagen.“ 

„Küche?“, fragte Nico nach und steuerte schon mal in die Richtung. 

„Natürlich Küche. Ich mach mein Popcorn ganz selten im Badezimmer“, grinste Luca. 

„Hättest die Maschine ja auch im Wohnzimmer stehen haben. Oder im Badezimmer.“ 

Die drei gingen in die Küche und Luca deutete auf einen Schrank. „Die Maschine ist da drin.“ 

„Dann hol ich das gute Stück mal raus“, meinte Nico und stellte es auf die Küchenarbeitsplatte. 

„Wollt ihr was trinken?“ fragte Luca. 

„Gern, was hast du so da?“ 

„Guck einfach nach, ich hol solange mal Gläser.“ 

Nico trat an den Kühlschrank. „Hier ist Wasser und ein paar Schorlen, worauf habt Ihr Lust?“ 

„Schorle“, sagte Danilo sofort. „Wasser ist so langweilig.“ 

„Gut, ich deck mal auf.“ Er holte Gläser aus dem Schrank und stellte Wasser und Schorlen dazu. 

Luca holte inzwischen die Zutaten für das Popcorn hervor. 

Mais und Zucker, beides in die Maschine, und bald darauf poppte es fröhlich in der Maschine. 

„Mhm, das riecht so gut“, sagte Danilo. 

„Das ist auch gut“, meinte Luca, der jetzt schon das Popcorn umfüllte. „Gleich noch die zweite Fuhre?“ 

„Ja, gute Idee“, sagte Nico. „Dann müssen wir später nicht den Film unterbrechen.“ 

„Los gehts“, kündigte Luca an und füllte die Maschine erneut. 

Nico brachte die erste Schüssel schon mal ins Wohnzimmer und Danilo trug die Gläser rüber.


	4. Fußballspielende Dinos und Gruselstimmung

Wenig später saßen sie zu dritt auf dem Sofa, Luca zwischen den beiden, und diskutierten, welchen Film sie sehen würden. 

Schließlich entschieden sie sich für den neusten Teil von Jurassic World. „Dinos gehen doch immer“, meinte Luca lachend. 

„Du hast als Kind doch bestimmt auch Dinos gesammelt“, vermutete Danilo. 

„Welcher Junge denn nicht?“ 

„Beruhigend“, grinste Danilo nur. 

„Die Dinos wurden dann abgelöst vom Fußball und... tja, da bin ich dann hängengeblieben.“ 

„Warum gibt es eigentlich keinen Dino-Fußball?“ 

Nico lachte. „Das wäre lustig. Die Spielfelder müssten ziemlich groß sein.“ 

„Müssen keine Brontosaurier sein“, zuckte Danilo mit den Schultern. 

„Und wie wäre das mit den Dinos die fliegen können?“ 

„Das wäre dann kein Fußball, sondern Quidditch.“ 

„Oh das würde ich echt gern spielen“, sagte Luca sofort. „Ich wäre bestimmt Sucher.“ 

„Ich wäre Treiber oder Jäger. Irgendwas mit mehr Action“, meinte Nico. 

„Und ich feuere euch beiden an“, lachte Danilo. 

„Darin hast du ja Übung“, grinste Nico ihn an. 

„Eben. Und ich bin gut im anfeuern.“ 

„Ich weiß“, grinste Nico, „man hört dich immer raus.“ 

„Und jetzt hören wir mal, wie leise ihr beiden Schnattergänse sein könnt. Ich starte jetzt den Film“, lachte Luca. 

„Wir versuchen es. Notfalls kannst du Dani immer das Maul mit Popcorn stopfen.“ 

„Hey!“ protestierte Danilo. 

„Ist doch wahr. Und jetzt Ruhe“, forderte Nico und hielt ihm die Schüssel hin. 

Die drei griffen zu und konzentrierten sich dann auf den Film. 

Der war spannend, und die nächste Stunde hörten sie nur das Knacken des frischen Popcorns in ihren Mündern. 

„Das war doch ein sehr unterhaltsamer Film“, sagte Nico, als schließlich der Abspann lief. 

„Actionreich... wollen wir gleich den nächsten Film gucken? Ist auch noch Popcorn da.“ 

„Ja gern“, sagte Danilo. 

„Was Spannendes? Zum Gruseln? Ich zieh die Vorhänge zu, mach zwei, drei Kerzen an, dann stimmt das Ambiente auch“, schlug Luca vor. 

Nico nickte. „Hervorragende Idee.“ 

„Dann habt ihr jetzt die einmalige Gelegenheit aufs Klo zu gehen.“ 

„Wenn du mir verrätst wo das ist“, grinste Danilo ihn an. 

„Links neben der Küche ist das Gästeklo.“ 

„Du hast ein Gästeklo?“ 

„Naja, ist eine große Wohnung...“ 

„Muss ich mir Proviant für den Weg einpacken?“ 

„Du kannst dir gern eine Handvoll Popcorn mitnehmen. Und das Handy, falls du dich verläufst oder in ein Unwetter gerätst.“ 

„Blödmann“, lachte Danilo und stand auf. „Und schön brav bleiben ihr beiden.“ 

Nico zwinkerte ihm zu und goss ihnen Schorle nach, einfach, um etwas zu tun zu haben, 

„Was denkt er denn, was wir hier anstellen?“ fragte Luca, als Danilo verschwunden war. 

„Er hat manchmal eine eigenartige, dreckige Fantasie...“ 

„Ok, ich glaube mehr will ich gar nicht wissen“, grinste Luca. 

„Nein, das wäre auch besser so...“ 

„Los, nutzen wir die Zeit und bereiten schon mal die Gruselstimmung vor.“ 

„Gute Idee“, meinte Nico und zog die Vorhänge zu. es wurde wirklich düster im Wohnzimmer. Inzwischen zündete Luca einige Kerzen an, die in verschiedenen Kerzenständern im Raum verteilt standen. 

Als sie fertig waren kam auch Danilo zurück. 

„Wow, das ist ja mal ganz anders als eben.“ 

„Ja, ein bisschen Gruselstimmung für nen Gruselfilm“, nickte Lucas. 

„Sehr gut“, nickte Danilo und setzte sich wieder auf seine andere Seite. 

„So, ich verschwinde auch noch mal kurz für kleine Fußballer“, sagte Luca. „Ihr könnt ja schon mal überlegen, welchen Film wir gucken wollen.“ 

Nico übernahm die Fernbedienung und scrollte durch das Angebot. 

„Er ist echt nett“, sagte Danilo leise. 

„Ja, ist er echt“, bestätigte Nico. 

„Und niedlich.“ 

„Und lockig.“ 

„Ich mag Locken“, sagte Danilo. 

Nico hob eine Augenbraue. „Stehst du auf Luca?“ 

„Na kommt, so ein bisschen stehen wir doch beide auf ihn. Sonst hätten wir unsere Wette nicht abgeschlossen.“ 

„Okay, das stimmt wohl. Er ist ein süßes Kerlchen.“ Nico behielt vorsichtshalber die Tür im Auge und sprach auch extra leise. 

„Eine Freundin hat er nicht, oder?“ 

„Nee, hat er jedenfalls nie von erzählt.“ 

„Gut. Und du bist trotzdem überzeugt, dass er nicht auf Männer steht?“ 

„Ich weiß es nicht... aber das wollen wir ja ausprobieren.“ 

„Ich bin gespannt, wer von uns das Rennen macht“, grinste Danilo ihn an. 

„Ich natürlich“, lachte Nico. 

„Niemals. Ich freu mich schon auf deinen Einsatz als Nacktputzmann.“ 

Wieder lachte Nico, „Ich glaub, du würdest dabei auch eine gute Figur machen.“ 

„Wobei würde Danilo eine gute Figur abgeben?“ fragte Luca. 

Shit, jetzt hatte Nico doch nicht gut genug aufgepasst. „Beim Tennis. Aber er will partout nicht spielen.“ 

„Dabei macht Tennis echt Spaß“, sagte Luca und setzte sich wieder zwischen sie. 

„Ihr mögt es ja einem Ball hinterherzujagen.“ 

„Halt einem Fußballer einen Ball hin und er ist glücklich.“ 

Danilo lachte. „Und am liebsten geht ihr auch mit Bällen ins Bett.“ 

„Nein, die müssen draußen bleiben. Die sind ungemütlich“, sagte Luca. 

„Niemals ausprobiert?“, fragte Nico nach. 

„Doch klar, als kleiner Junge. Aber inzwischen kommen die Bälle unters Bett und nicht mehr rein.“ 

„Bälle nur noch an Frauen?“, fragte Danilo direkt nach. 

„Ui, der war platt“, lachte Luca. 

„Klar“, lachte auch Danilo. 

„Jungs, ich bin dann auch noch mal Platz für mehr Schorle schaffen“, sagte Nico und stand auf. „Und ihr diskutiert gern weiter über... Bälle.“ 

Danilo und Luca sahen ihm nach. „Sorry, wenn ich zu direkt war...“ 

„Wieso?“ 

Danilo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kam mir gerade so vor, als wärs dir nicht so recht wäre.“ 

„Glaub mir, das eben war harmlos. Du solltest mal hören, was manchmal in der Kabine für Sprüche rumfliegen.“ 

„Dann bin ich beruhigt, ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihr wärt alle total lieb und harmlos.“ 

„Nein, sind wir nicht.“ 

„Dann ist gut. Nico tut manchmal so...“ 

„Nico ist auch ein lieber Kerl.“ 

„Oh ja, dass ist er wirklich.“ 

„Aber er kann auch richtig dreckige Witze erzählen.“ 

„Die richtige Mischung - man kann mit ihm Spaß haben, sich aber auch immer auf ihn verlassen.“ 

„Das gefällt mir hier so, weißt du? Die Mannschaft ist einfach so toll und wir ergänzen uns gut.“ 

„Das sagt Nico auch immer, und dass er sich deshalb hier so wohl fühlt.“ 

„Ich habe in Hamburg gesehen, wie es auch sein kann.“ 

„Hamburg ist aber wohl auch extremes Beispiel...“, meinte Danilo. 

„Das kann gut sein.“ 

Jetzt kam Nico schon zurück zu ihnen und setzte sich auf Lucas freie Seite. 

„So, dann können wir ja starten. Was wollen wir gucken?“ fragte Luca. 

„Was Gruseliges, hatten wir ja gesagt“, meinte Danilo und griff nach der Fernbedienung um einen Film rauszusuchen. 

„Eher Monster-Grusel oder anderer Grusel?“ fragte Nico. 

„Hauptsache düster und mit einigen Scare-jumps“, überlegte Luca. 

„Friedhof der Kuscheltiere? Also die Neuverfilmung?“ schlug Danilo vor. 

„Ja, den nehmen wir“, beschloss Nico kurzerhand, und Danilo startete den Film. 

Die drei lehnten sich entspannt zurück und ließen sich von dem Film in den Bann ziehen. 

Der Film war gut, gruselig, düster, spannend, und hin und wieder zuckten sie wirklich zusammen. Mehr oder weniger... unwillkürlich drängte sich Nico dabei immer wieder an Luca. 

„Soll ich dein Patschehändchen halten?“ wisperte Luca irgendwann. 

„Nervt es dich?“, fragte Nico kaum hörbar nach. 

„Nein, ist kein Problem.“ 

Mit einem innerlichen Lächeln schob Nico ihm seine Hand zu. 

Luca schloss seine Hand um Nicos und drückte sie leicht. 

Dankbar erwiderte Nico den Druck. Er war kein besonderer Fan solcher Filme, aber mit einem Freund an der Seite konnte er sie doch genießen. Mit Luca, der seine Hand hielt, besonders. 

„Möchtest du ein Kissen, damit du dein Gesicht drin verstecken kannst?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Brauch ich nicht!“, kam es sofort von Nico. 

„Danilo und ich beschützen dich schon“, grinste Luca ihn kurz an. 

„Ich weiß - ich bin euch sehr dankbar dafür.“ 

„Denk immer dran, ist nur ein Film“, sagte Danilo und schob sich unauffällig auch etwas näher an Luca heran. 

„Ich habe keinen Schiss, ich erschreck mich nur immer so.“ Nico drückte leicht Lucas Hand und lehnte sich an seine andere Seite. 

„Deshalb guck ich solche Filme auch nie im Kino“, wisperte Luca. 

Mit einem Lächeln lehnte Nico seinen Kopf an Lucas Schulter. 

Den Rest des Films schwiegen sie, nur ab und an zuckte einer von ihnen zusammen, wenn er sich erschreckte. 

Dabei schmiegten sich beide - Nico und Danilo - die ganze Zeit an Luca an. 

Erst als der Film vorbei war ließ Luca Nicos Hand wieder los. „Ich fühl mich grade wie ein riesen Teddybär“, grinste er. 

„Schlimm?“, fragte Nico gleich nach. Er wollte Luca zwar anmachen, aber doch nicht bedrängen.“ 

„Nein, sonst hätte ich euch das schon gesagt.“ 

„Dann ist gut“, meinte Nico und setzte sich - schweren Herzens - auf. 

„Und das nächste Mal gibt es wieder die jugendfreie Variante“, lachte Luca und streckte sich. 

„Damit du mal einen Film gucken kannst, ohne dass wir dir auf die Pelle rücken? Du hättest vielleicht mal das Kleingedruckte beim Clubaufnahmeformular lesen sollen. 

„Ach das gibt es? Dann solltet ihr mir das wohl mal geben.“ 

„Wir... werden es mal zusammenstellen müssen“, zuckte Danilo mit den Schultern. „Wird aber nicht viel schlimmer als das hier.“ 

„Na gut, damit komm ich klar.“ 

„Dann brauchst du das Formular auch nicht.“ 

„Aber wer weiß, was ihr da noch so drin versteckt habt.“

„Nur Kleinigkeiten. Regelmäßige Verköstigungen, Massagen nach Spielen – sowas in der Art.“

„Die bekomme ich von euch? Also die Massagen?“ fragte Luca grinsend.

„Nee, eher nicht. Aber das können wir auch umgehen lassen, wenn du darauf bestehst.“

„Dazu müsst ihr mir aber erstmal beweisen, dass ihr auch massieren könnt.“

Nico und Danilo wechselten einen Blick. „Zusammen?“, fragte Nico nach.

„Was für Gedanken gehen euch denn bitte grade im Kopf rum?“ fragte Luca lachend. „Ich glaube das mit der Massage lassen wir lieber.“

„Du meinst, ich würde dir nur alle Knochen brechen? Hast recht, das lassen wir lieber. Dann aber auf jeden Fall Verköstigung und anderes Verwöhnen durch Bedienen und Animation. Also Fernsehen und so.“

„Ihr seid ein ganz schön anspruchsvoller Haufen“, sagte Luca.

„Klar, das sollte dir bewusst sein. Aber wenn du das ordentlich machst, kannst du sowas auch mal einfordern.“ 

„Habe ich ja im Prinzip schon. Ihr habt mich schließlich heute vor einem sehr langweiligen Regentag gerettet“, lachte Luca.

„Und uns damit auch – das war doch mal eine klassische Win-Win-Situation“, grinste Danilo.

„Ich hoffe, wir haben dich damit nicht von irgendwelchen wichtigen Arbeiten für dein Studium abgehalten“, sagte Luca zu Danilo.

„Nee, das geht schon. Für Euch nehme ich mir gerne Zeit“, meinte Danilo. 

„Und ab morgen haben wir ja eh wieder Training.“

„Und Danilo muss lernen“, folgerte Luca. 

„Leider“, seufzte Danilo.

„Dani, du willst auch nicht mit uns im Regen trainieren, oder? Dann kommen immer die schönen Bilder von dir auf dem Sofa, wenn wir durchnässt in die Kabine kommen.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber man könnte die Zeit auch so viel sinnvoller nutzen als mit Lernen. Oder einem Ball hinterherjagen.“

„Womit denn?“, fragte Luca neugierig nach.

„Och, da würde mir spontan so einiges einfallen. Angefangen mit Ausschlafen.“

„Tun das Studenten nicht eh immer?“, fragte Luca nach. 

„Ich habe morgen um 8 Uhr ne Vorlesung“, seufzte Danilo.

„Oh, das ist früh“, meinte Nico bedauernd. „Training ist um zehn.“

„Ja, ihr verwöhnten Fußballer könnt auch noch ausschlafen.“

„Ich sag nur, Training im Schneeregen.“

„Und wie lange trainiert ihr?“

„Ne Stunde, morgen, und dann noch individuell.“

„Ich sag ja, verwöhnte Fußballer“, grinste Danilo.

„Sagt der Student, der im Warmen sitzen wird.“

„Dafür muss ich Wissen aufsaugen, verarbeiten und umsetzen!“

„Wissen oder Wasser… das ist hier die Frage.“

„Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, nicht mehr die Schulbank drücken zu müssen“, sagte Nico. „Jedenfalls im Moment.“

„Ja, ich auch. Nach dem Fußball sieht es bestimmt anders aus, aber jetzt…“

„Gibt es nicht auch Fußballer die noch nebenbei studieren?“ fragte Danilo.

„Klar, recht viele. Aber ich habe zumindest im Moment nicht die Energie dazu. Und nicht die Motivation“, gab Luca zu.

„Eben, wir sind ja noch so am Anfang der Karriere. Da kommt grad soviel zusammen, mit dem Verein und der Nationalmannschaft - ob U21 oder die großen“, fügte Nico hinzu.

„Versteh ich ja. Ich sehe es ja immer wieder, wie viel Aufwand es ist so fit zu sein – und das durchgängig, nicht nur zu bestimmten Wettbewerben.“

„Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir ja auch noch“, sagte Luca. „Und wer weiß was in fünf Jahren ist. Vielleicht haben wir dann Bock auf ein Fernstudium.“

„Erstmal überhaupt reinkommen und den Platz in den Mannschaften festigen, dann kann man immer noch was Neues anfangen“, meinte auch Nico.

„Überhaupt müssen wir ja sehen, wo wir in fünf Jahren spielen. Vielleicht sind wir dann in England oder Italien unterwegs.“

„Ja, mal sehen… das ist aber noch Zukunftsmusik.“ 

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Ihr dürft gern beide noch einige Zeit in Freiburg bleiben“, sagte Danilo.

„Oder du kommst einfach mit.“

„Dann müsstet ihr euch aber auf einen Verein einigen.“

„Damit Nadilu zusammenbleibt?“, grinste Nico. 

Danilo nickte. „Ich wäre euch aber dankbar, wenn ihr warten könntet, bis ich mit dem Studium fertig bin.“

„Wie lange brauchst du denn noch?“, fragte Luca interessiert. 

„So zwei Jahre, dann habe ich den Bachelor. Den Master kann ich zur Not auch woanders machen.“

„Würdest du Nico echt hinterherziehen?“, fragte Luca nach.

„Naja, nicht überall hin. Ich würde es aber auch nicht grundsätzlich ausschließen“, meinte Danilo. „Aber in zwei Jahren kann viel passieren.“

„Und nicht in jedem Land wäre es sinnvoll – wenn ich zum Beispiel nach Spanien gehen würde.“

Danilo sah Nico an. „Willst du denn nach Spanien?“

„Wie? Nein, das war nur ein Spanien. Im Moment will ich in Freiburg bleiben.“

„Ok“, sagte Danilo. „Sonst hätte es auch Ärger gegeben.“

„Ich weiß – ich zittere schon vor Angst. Luca, du willst auch erstmal hier bleiben?“

„Ganz ehrlich? In der heutigen Zeit sollte man da nie Zusagen geben. Mein Wechsel von Hamburg nach Freiburg kam auch überraschend. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich mich hier sehr wohl fühle und mit Christian einen der tollsten Trainer habe, die ich mir vorstellen kann.“ 

„Das muss uns wohl erstmal reichen“, meinte Danilo. 

„Muss es“, sagte Nico. „Bei mir ist die Gefahr nicht so groß, aber bei Luca werden im Sommer bestimmt so einige Vereine anklopfen.“ 

„Vielleicht bleibst du ja trotzdem noch ein Jahr“, meinte Danilo. „Andererseits kann ich es echt verstehen, wenn der BVB oder das Ausland rufen, so ist es ja nicht.“ 

„Aber das alles ist noch weit entfernt. Jetzt zählt für mich nur Freiburg und das wir nen guten Tabellenplatz am Ende der Saison erreichen.“ 

„Im Moment seid ihr ja auf einem guten Weg. So, und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Abend?“ 

„Ne Kleinigkeit essen wäre wohl nicht schlecht“, lachte Nico. 

„Ist der Inder schon verdaut?“, fragte Luca nach. 

„Das ist ja eine Ewigkeit her“, meinte Danilo. 

„Okay, kochen oder was bestellen?“ 

„Kochen“, sagte Danilo. „Du zeigst uns mal, wie man vegan kocht.“ 

„Och, das kann man sehr lecker. Wir können uns Nudeln mit was machen, oder einen leckeren Auflauf?“, schlug Luca vor. 

„Auflauf ist doch immer gut“, sagte Nico. 

„Kartoffel-Lauch-Champignon-Auflauf?“, schlug Luca vor. 

„Klingt lecker. Das machen wir“, nickte Danilo. 

„Dann kommt mal ab in die Küche“, forderte Luca sie auf und ging schon mal raus. 

Danilo sah Nico an. „Händchen halten wegen nem Gruselfilm? Ehrlich Nico?“ 

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immerhin haben wir Händchen gehalten.“ 

„Ein ganz gemeiner Trick. Aber der wird dir auch nicht helfen.“ 

„Wer weiß“, lächelte Nico hintergründig. „So, du kannst gern hier sitzen bleiben, ich koch gern mit Luca. 

Danilo streckte Nico die Zunge raus. „Ich werde auch mit Luca kochen!“ 

„Schade“, grinste Nico und erhob sich. 

Auch Danilo stand auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche.


	5. Fifa – die Hinrunde

In der Küche hatte Luca schon angefangen die Zutaten herauszuholen. „So, ich brauch einen Kartoffelschäler, einen Lauch- und einen Champignonputzer, und ich mach inzwischen die Sauce.“ 

„Wir sind also deine Küchensklaven“, stellte Danilo fest. 

„Klar, was glaubst du denn?“, grinste Luca ihn an. „Also, Lauch und Champignons oder Kartoffeln?“ 

„Ich nehme... die Kartoffeln.“ 

„Gut, Nico, du dann das hier?“, deutete er auf die übrigen Zutaten. 

„Zu Befehl Chef!“ 

Luca nickte zufrieden und machte sich an die Sauce. Bald darauf stand der Auflauf im Ofen, und Luca sah die anderen beiden an. „Und jetzt?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Was macht ihr Fußballer so, wenn ihr unter euch seid?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Fernsehen oder zocken. Lust auf eine Runde Fifa?“ 

„Wie gut bist du?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Hm - ziemlich gut, glaub ich.“ 

„ER ist besser als ich“, sagte Nico. „Du wirst also keine Chance haben.“ 

„Na, das sehen wir ja gleich. Tournier - jeder gegen jeden?“, schlug Luca vor. 

„Dann los“, sagte Nico grinsend. 

Luca führte sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und nah die Playstation in Betrieb. 

Dann startete er das Spiel und verteilte die Controller. „So, wer will zuerst?“ 

„Wir beide gegeneinander?“, schlug Nico vor. 

„Ok und Danilo guckt erstmal zu.“ 

Schon startete Luca das Spiel, und die beiden zockten los. Danilo lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die beiden dabei. Es war ein umkämpftes Match, das Luca schließlich knapp für sich entschied. 

„So Danilo, dann komm her“, grinste Luca ihn an. 

Danilo tauschte mit Nico den Platz und setzte sich auffallend dicht neben Luca. 

Luca sah ihn an. „Du hast aber schon mal gespielt, oder?“ 

„Klar!“ 

„Gut. Dann bist du bereit?“ 

„Klar - pfeife an.“ 

Luca nickte und startete das nächste Match. 

Es wurde wieder spannend, und wieder siegte Luca. 

„Ich sag doch, er ist gut“, sagte Nico und nahm den Controller von Luca entgegen. 

„Ja... mal gucken, wer den zweiten Platz macht.“ 

„Ich“, lachte Nico. „Das ist doch klar.“ 

„Dann los - ich bin gespannt“, forderte Luca sie auf. 

„Fertig?“ fragte Nico und startete auf Danilos Nicken hin das nächste Spiel. 

Nach drei Spielen sah Luca auf die Uhr. „Wir hätten noch Zeit für eine zweite Runde. Jemand Lust auf eine Revanche?“ 

„Ja los“, sagte Nico. „Ich brauch Übung damit ich das nächste Mal wenigstens gegen meinen lieben Bruder gewinne.“ 

„Okay, dann los. Erstmal ihr beiden?“, schlug Luca vor. 

Danilo nickte. „Ich werde noch echter Profi“, grinste er. „Da werden ein paar Kumpel aus meinem Studiengang ganz schön gucken.“ 

„So schnell wird man bei euch Profi?“ 

„Bei uns schon. Wir sind nicht so die Cracks an der Playstation.“ 

„Okay, dann trainieren wir dich jetzt“, beschloss Luca. 

„Ich bekomm grade ein bisschen Angst“, grinste Danilo. 

„Musst du nicht. Wir steigern das Training ganz langsam.“ 

„Wir sind gute Trainer“, behauptete Nico. 

„Na, mal sehen. Los?“ fragte Danilo Nico. 

„Ich warte nur auf dein Go.“ 

„Dann Go“, gab Danilo das Kommando 

Sofort startete Nico das Spiel. 

Wieder zockten sie, und wieder gewann Nico. 

„Und Trainer? Irgendwelche Tipps?“ fragte Danilo und sah zu Luca. 

„Hm“, machte Luca und überlegte, dann gab er Danilo tatsächlich zwei Tipps, wie er mehr Chancen hatte. 

„Und jetzt direkt gegen mich und Nico schaut dir auf die Pfoten“, sagte Luca und nahm Nico den Controller ab. 

Nico setzte sich neben Danilo und gab ihm immer wieder Tipps. 

Trotzdem verlor Danilo ziemlich deutlich gegen Luca. 

„Wird aber doch schon besser“, meinte Nico. 

„Ach ja?“ 

„Ja, einige Male warst du echt gut. Gerade vor deinem Tor.“ 

„Hm... verloren habe ich trotzdem. Und fürs gut spielen gibt es keine Punkte, sagst du immer.“ 

„Aber man lernt dabei. So, Luca, wir beide noch, und dann gucken wir nach dem Essen?“ 

„Ja, klingt gut“, nickte Luca. 

„Dann los“, übernahm Nico den Controller und startete das Spiel. 

Danilo saß wieder neben Luca und lehnte sich leicht zu ihm. 

Von der anderen Seite aus lehnte sich Nico an seine Seite. 

„Wollt ihr mich motivieren oder ablenken?“ fragte Luca irgendwann. 

Nico grinste. Ablenken - konnten sie Luca so etwa ablenken? „Beides“, grinste er breit. 

Luca lachte auf. „Da müsst ihr früher aufstehen. Ich habe Zockerrunde bei der Natio hinter mir und da wird mit ganz unfairen Mitteln gekämpft.“ 

„Ach ja? Erzähl mal davon“, forderte Danilo ihn auf. 

„Die unschuldig aussehenden sind die schlimmsten“, sagte Luca. „Julian Brandt zum Beispiel. Sobald du den Controller in die Hand nimmst, fängt der an den größten Stuss zu reden bis zu du freiwillig das Handtuch wirst, nur damit er aufhört zu reden.“ 

Nico lachte auf. „Ja, das kann ich mir bei ihm echt vorstellen.“ 

„Echt? Den hätte ich gar nicht so eingeschätzt“, sagte Danilo. „Der wirkt immer so... brav, wenn man den im Fernsehen sieht.“ 

„Ja, aber er hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Aber auch dann bleibt er ein lieber Kerl.“ 

„Das heißt also, wenn ich dich volllabere verlierst du?“ hakte Danilo nach. 

„Nur, wenn du das so gut machst wie Jule.“ 

„Ich fürchte das muss ich üben. Und du musst mir verraten, mit was er dich so volllabert.“ 

„Nee, nee, dass musst du schon selbst rausfinden.“ 

„Beim nächsten Mal“, sagte Nico dazwischen. „Ich habe nämlich langsam Hunger.“ 

„Der Auflauf sollte auch gleich fertig sein“, meinte Luca und stand auf. 

„Warte, wir kommen mit“, sagte Danilo und stand ebenfalls auf. 

Auch Nico folgte ihnen in die Küche. Es roch schon sehr appetitlich, und der Auflauf sah auch echt gut aus. 

„Tisch decken?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Ja, macht mal. Besteck ist da - und Geschirr hier drüben.“ 

Nico und Danilo deckten schnell den Tisch, dann holte Luca den Auflauf aus dem Ofen. 

„So - lasst es euch schmecken“, nickte Luca ihnen zu und füllte ihnen auf. 

„Vielen Dank“, sagte Nico. „Und guten Appetit.“ 

„Danke, euch auch“, antworteten die anderen beiden. 

Dann machten sie sich mit Hunger über den Auflauf her. 

Er war wirklich gut, kräftig gewürzt, und mit einer sämigen Sauce. 

„Und fehlt dir was?“ fragte Luca und sah Danilo lächelnd an. 

„Nee, fehlt nichts. echt gut.“ 

„Mich brauchst du nicht fragen, du weißt ich liebe deine Aufläufe“, sagte Nico mit vollem Mund. 

Luca nicke nur zufrieden und aß nun auch. 

Als alle schließlich satt waren, war nur noch ein kleiner Rest in der Auflaufform und die drei lehnten sich satt und zufrieden in den Stühlen zurück. 

„Pappsatt“, murmelte Danilo. 

„Ich auch“, sagte Luca und rieb sich über den Bauch. „Sehr, sehr satt.“ 

„Und jetzt? Kullern wir zurück ins Wohnzimmer? Oder rollen wir lieber gleich nach Hause?“, überlegte Nico. 

„Ihr könnt gern noch bleiben“, bot Luca an. 

„Ich glaub, das Angebot würde ich gern annehmen“, meinte Danilo.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht gern“, nickte auch Nico.

„Noch ne Runde zocken? Film? Oder einfach so was Nettes machen?“, schlug Luca vor.

„Was meinst du denn mit Nettes machen?“ fragte Danilo sofort nach.

„Weiß nicht… Kartenspiel oder einfach reden?“, schlug Luca vor, er ignorierte Danilos Unterton.

„Kartenspielen ist doch ne super Idee“, meinte Nico.

„Dann machen wir das doch. Geht schon mal rüber, ich räum hier kurz weg“, sagte Luca. 

„Wir können dir doch helfen, dann gehts schneller“, meinte Danilo.

„Okay, Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, Gläser ins Wohnzimmer?“

Nico nickte und nahm die Gläser um sie ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen.

Damit blieb Danilo mit Luca alleine. 

„Hast du eigentlich ne Freundin?“ fragte Danilo während er begann das Geschirr zusammenzustellen.

„Nee“, schüttelte Luca seinen Lockenkopf, dann fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause, „hat sich nicht ergeben“ hinzu. 

„Alle ausgebucht?“ fragte Danilo grinsend.

„Ausgebucht?“, fragte Luca verwirrt nach.

„Sorry, kannst du nicht verstehen. Ich finde immer, die Freundinnen von euch Fußballern sehen so gleich aus, dass die nur aus einem Katalog kommen können.“

Für einen Moment starrte Luca ihn an, dann lachte er, wobei das Lachen doch etwas gezwungen wirkte. „Du meinst diese…Modelfreundinnen?“

Danilo nickte. „Ja. Alle der gleiche Typ.“

„Gibt wenige Ausnahmen, da hast du recht. Vielleicht habe ich auch keine Freundin, weil mir dieser Typ nicht so gefällt.“ 

„Welcher Typ gefällt dir denn?“

„Nicht sowas… künstliches.“ 

„Und da hast du bisher nichts Passendes gefunden?“

„Nee, habe aber auch nicht besonders gesucht. Im Moment habe ich so schon genug zu tun.“

„Mhm, die Ausrede kenn ich“, meinte Danilo. „Was braucht ihr anderes als den Fußball um glücklich zu sein?“

„Wie meinst du das? Weil Nico auch keine Freundin hat?“

Danilo nickte. „Er meint immer, im Moment ist nur der Fußball wichtig und sonst nichts.“

„So ist es bei mir auch. Und... wie ist es bei dir? Du hast auch keine Freundin?“ 

Danilo zögerte kurz. Eigentlich wäre das ein guter Moment um Luca zu sagen, dass er nicht auf Frauen stand. Ehe Danilo allerdings antworten konnte, kam Nico zurück. „Wo bleibt ihr denn?“

„Sind gerade fertig“, rief Luca und sah Danilo kurz an. „Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, mein Lieber.“ 

„Immer diese Drohungen“, grinste Danilo.

„Musste dich dran gewöhnen“, erwiderte Luca das Grinsen und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

„Womit bedrohst du ihn denn?“ fragte Nico neugierig.

„Och, das ist was unter uns“, meinte Danilo dazu.

„Ihr kennt euch kaum fünf Minuten und habt schon Geheimnisse vor mir? Ich bin schockiert!“

Danilo zwinkerte ihm zu und grinste breit. 

Luca lachte leise. „Ist nichts schlimmes Nico. Und es ging auch nicht um dich.“

„Das weiß ich. Dani würde nie schlecht über mich reden.“ 

„Und ich auch nicht“, sagte Luca. „Und jetzt ab ins Wohnzimmer zum Kartenspiel.“

Nico und Danilo nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz, und Luca suchte Karten und Schreibzeug raus.

„Was genau spielen wir eigentlich?“ fragte Danilo.

„Keine Ahnung – Mau-Mau, Poker, Skat? 

„Poker ist nur lustig, wenn gestript wird“, lachte Danilo.

„Du willst Strippoker spielen?“, fragte Luca nach. 

„Ich habe nur gesagt, das Poker sonst extrem langweilig ist. Wir können auch bei Mau-Mau bleiben.“

„Mau-Mau kann auch viel Spaß machen – mit ein paar extra-Regeln.“ 

„Ok, was schwebt dir da vor?“

„Wir fangen mit den normalen Regeln an und steigen es nach und nach. Dann kriegen die anderen Karten auch noch Bedeutungen.“ 

„Wir sind ein bisschen Mau-Mau geschädigt“, grinste Nico ihn an. „Bei der U21 tragen wir regelrechte Meisterschaften aus.“

„Dann sagt mal an. Sieben – zwei nehmen, acht – aussetzen, Bube – was wünschen?“, fragte Danilo nach.

Nico und Luca nickten. „Damit steigen wir mal sanft ein.“

Luca mischte die Karten und verteilte, und schon war die erste Runde im Gang.

„Und ihr spielt also viel Karten bei der Natio?“ fragte Danilo nach. 

„Ja, Karten hat eigentlich jeder dabei. Und so ne Runde im Bus oder so geht immer.“

„Und die Trainer finden es toll, weil wir so nicht ständig vor der Playstation hocken.“

Danilo lachte. „Klar, das Spiel verstehen sie dann ja auch.“

„Das hast jetzt du gesagt“, grinste Luca.

„Ja, und ihr müsst mir gar nicht zustimmen“. Er legte eine sieben und sah Danilo erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ach jetzt nicht schon wieder. Warum denn immer ich?“ fragte Danilo.

„Hast du keine sieben mehr?“

„Nein...“

„Dann nimm dir zwei Karten, vielleicht ist da ja eine dabei.“ 

Danilo streckte ihm die Zunge raus, nahm aber brav zwei Karten.

Er hatte schon vorher Karten ziehen müssen und in dieser Runde keine Chance mehr. 

In der nächsten Runde kam schon die nächste Regel dazu – eine Dame ändert die Richtung. 

„Wie gut das wir nur zu dritt sind“, grinste Danilo.

„Mit mehr Leuten mach das noch viel mehr Spaß“, grinste Luca. 

„Und ab der dritten Dame bist du dann betrunken im Kopf?“

„Nee, erst, wenn die anderen Regeln dazu kommen. Neunen müssen abgedeckt werden, bei einem As die Karten nach links weitergegeben…“, zählte Luca auf. 

Danilo sah zu Nico. „Meint er das ernst?“

„Ja, meint er. Und das ist noch nicht alles.“

„Noch mehr?“

„Klar, aber das machen wir nach und nach. Sollst dich ja dran gewöhnen können.“ Luca grinste breit, als er wieder eine sieben legte. 

„Bin ich schon wieder dran?“ fragte Danilo.

„Ja, aber wenn du eine Dame hast, dann kriegt Luca die Karten“, wisperte Nico ihm zu. 

Danilo grinste. „Guck mal, ich habe da so ne nette Lady in Rot!“

„Sehr hübsche Damen. Na, Luca?“

Luca lächelte nur zuckersüß und legte eine Pik-Dame.

„Grr“, machte Danilo nur und zog die zwei Karten. 

„Das passiert, wenn man mit Profis spielt“, sagte Luca 

„Ich werde auch zum Profi“, beschloss Danilo. 

„Du bist aber ehrgeizig. Playstation-Profi und Mau-Mau-Profi.“ 

„Hey, ihr seid zusätzlich auch noch Fußballprofis.“ 

„Ja und deshalb sind wir bei Spielen jeder Art von Geburt an ziemlich gut“, behauptete Nico grinsend. „Fantastisch wenn ein Ball im Spiel, aber auch sonst einfach richtig gut.“ 

„Ich werde euch beweisen, dass auch nicht Ballspieler das können.“ 

„Wir warten gespannt auf das Wunder“, grinste Luca. 

„Nächste Runde.“ 

„Dann teil aus“, sagte Nico. 

Danilo mischte noch einmal, dann verteilte er. Diesmal hatte er recht gute Karten - eine Sieben, zwei Buben, mit denen sollte er was anfangen können. 

„Du darfst sogar anfangen“, sagte Luca. 

Danilo nickte und legte einen König. 

Schnell war wieder ein munteres Spiel im Gange, diesmal ließ sich Danilo aber auf keine Gespräche oder Ablenkungen ein. 

Er spielte besser als zuvor und konnte Luca schließlich vier Karten reindrücken. 

„So mein Lieber, damit ist dein Welpenschutz aufgehoben!“ 

„Das war Welpenschutz?“ 

Luca nickte. „Wir waren total nett zu dir.“ 

„Das hätte ich gemerkt.“ Danilo sah auf seine zwei Karten, die er noch übrighatte. 

„Natürlich waren wir nett“, sagte Nico. 

„Dann zeig mal, wie ihr un-nett seid.“ 

Luca grinste ihn an. „Aber hinterher nicht heulen.“ 

Danilo schüttelte den Kopf. „Leg mal, du bist ran.“ 

Immer noch grinsend legte Luca seine nächste Karte. 

Es war eine Sieben - die Danilo mit einer Dame konterte. 

Sofort legte auch Luca eine Dame. 

Danilo zögerte und legte dann eine Acht. „Damit muss ich aussetzen und bin fertig“, behauptete er. 

„In deinen Träumen“, schnaubte Nico. „Zieh mal schön deine zwei Karten.“ 

Danilo knurrte leise und zog die Karten. 

„Brav lachte Nico und legte seine nächste Karte. 

Sie spielten weiter, nachdem Danilo so knapp nicht gewonnen hatte. Letztendlich hatte er nur noch eine Karte, als Nico die letzte legte. 

„Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen“, sagte Luca. 

Danilo lächelte. „Ja, wird besser. Nächste Runde?“ 

„Sorry, aber ich bin erledigt“, lachte Luca. „Außerdem schaut mal auf die Uhr. Brave Studenten und Fußballer sollten langsam ins Bett.“ 

„Okay, aber dann will ich wann anders die Revanche!“ 

„Die bekommst du. Außerdem haben wir ja noch unser Küchen-Gespräch, das wir fortsetzen müssen. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das vergessen habe.“ 

„Mach dir keine Hoffnung, ich fürchte mich nicht.“ 

„Klar, du bist ein ganz harter Kerl. Habe ich vorhin beim Film gemerkt. Du hättest doch auch am liebsten Händchen gehalten.“ 

„Das eine hat mit den anderen nichts zu tun. Und du hast doch auch immer wieder weggeguckt.“ 

„Weil ich ein Auge auf euch beiden haben wollte. Ich bin hier ja schließlich der Älteste in der Runde.“ 

„Wir sind auch beide über achtzehn“, knurrte Danilo. 

„Sag jetzt nichts Luca“, sagte Nico. „Du wirst auch in jedem zweiten Club nach dem Ausweis gefragt.“ 

„Immerhin nicht in jedem. Also, brechen wir das alles hier ab und gehen wann anders in die Verlängerung?“ 

„Ja, machen wir“, nickte Danilo. „Es war ein echter schöner Tag Luca.“ 

„Ja, das war es wirklich - ich bin froh, dass ich nicht allein gewesen bin. Wäre bedeutend langweiliger gewesen.“ 

„Soll ich dich morgen früh zum Training abholen oder fährst du mit dem Auto?“ fragte Nico Luca. 

„Wegen dem Regen? Ich glaub, da wäre mir das Auto schon lieb.“ 

„Vor allem weil du deine Vesper ja erst morgen Mittag abholen kannst. also ich hol dich ab und fahr dich mittags zur Werkstatt, ok?“ bot Nico an. 

„Das klingt nach einem super-Plan“, nickte Luca. „Gegen neun hier?“ 

„Ich bin da“, lächelte Nico. 

„Perfekt“ nickte Luca. Inzwischen waren sie aufgestanden, und Luca brachte sie zur Tür. 

„Dann bis morgen Luca“, sagte Nico. 

„Bis morgen, Nico - und bis dann, Danilo 

„Warte mal Luca“, sagte Danilo und grinste. „Krieg ich noch deine Nummer?“ 

„Oh - ja, klar“, nickte Luca, zückte sein Handy und las die Nummer ab. 

Danilo tippte sie schnell ein und klingelte dann einmal bei Luca durch. „Jetzt hast du auch meine.“ 

„Super, danke“, meinte Luca. „Und... dein Nachname?“ 

„Ziegler“, sagte Danilo. 

Luca tippte kurz. „Meinen kennst du?“ 

„Klar kenn ich den.“ 

„Dann kannst du mich ja auch richtig einspeichern. 

„Habe ich schon“, sagte Danilo grinsend. 

„Sehr gut, steht einer Fortführung des Küchengesprächs ja nichts im Wege.“ 

„Ich freu mich drauf. Gute Nacht Luca.“ 

„Dir auch - bis bald“, verabschiedete ihn Luca. 

Nico und Danilo gingen nach unten und zu Nicos Wagen 

„Willst du wieder fahren?“, fragte Nico. Er war inzwischen wirklich müde, der Vorabend zeigte sich jetzt. 

„Ja gern“, sagte Danilo. „Wenn du willst kannst du auch wieder bei mir schlafen.“ 

„Du musst früher...“ Kurz überlegte Nico, dann nickte er. „Ja, würde ich gern.“ 

„Das freut mich“, sagte Danilo und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. 

Auch Nico nahm Platz, und Danilo fuhr sie durch die Stadt. 

„Worüber habt ihr denn nun eigentlich in der Küche geredet?“ fragte Nico. 

„Ob ich dir das verraten soll? Ich glaub, das lass ich“, sagte Danilo geheimnisvoll. 

„Dann wird es eh nicht wichtig gewesen sein.“ 

„Das wird sich noch zeigen.“ 

Nico gähnte leicht. „Immerhin habe ich heute schon mal Lucas Hand gehalten.“ 

„Und er hält dich deswegen für ein Weichei.“ 

„Tut er nicht.“ 

„Dann frag ihn selbst.“ 

„Das werde ich. Und dabei schaue ich ihm tief in die Augen und schon ist er mir verfallen“, lachte Nico. 

„Dem Weichei.“ 

„Wenn ich dafür den Hauptpreis kriege, bin ich gern ein Weichei.“ 

„Den Hauptpreis kriegt kein Weichei.“ 

„Siehst du. Also kann ich kein Weichei sein, weil der Hauptpreis ja meiner ist.“ 

„Deine Logik...“ seufzte Danilo, während er einparkte. 

„Ist unfehlbar.“ 

„Das halte ich für eine gewagte These.“ 

„Glaub mir einfach“, meinte Nico und gähnte erneut. 

„Okay, ich glaub dir. Und jetzt wach auf, wir wollen hoch.“ 

„Trägst du mich hoch?“ 

„Nee - du hast zwei Beine da unten, die wollen laufen. Besonders nach dem faulen Tag heute.“ 

„Die wollen nicht laufen, die wollen schlafen!“

„Faules Packe – und das wollen Fußballerbeine sein?“

Nico seufzte. „Ich sehe schon, du willst mich leiden sehen. Dann laufe ich halt selbst hoch.“

„Ich sehe dich gerne leiden, mein Lieber.“

„Blödmann“, brummte Nico und schnalle sich ab.

Danilo war inzwischen schon ausgestiegen und wartete auf Nico.

Mit einem Ächzen schob sich Nico aus dem Auto.

Dazu grinste Danilo nur – er kannte Nico, und das war sehr typisch für ihn. „Das würdest du nicht machen, wäre Luca in der Nähe.“

„Luca würde mich bestimmt nicht so leiden lassen.“

„Meinst du? Doch, der ist ein harter Kerl. Und er würde nicht so leiden.“

„Können wir die Unterhaltung vielleicht oben weiterführen?“ fragte Nico und warf Danilo einen extrem leidenden Blick zu. „Meine Füße wollen nicht mehr stehen.“

„Arme Füße – und morgen müssen sie wieder laufen?“ Danilo schloss zumindest mal die Haustür auf.

Nico nickte. „Ja. Und Christian ist da unerbittlich.“

„Richtig so, du überbezahlter fauler Fußballer!“ 

„Wäre ich nicht so müde, würde ich dir jetzt ne Kopfnuss geben“, grinste Nico und ging in den Hausflur.

„Kannst gleich ins Schlafzimmer durchgehen“, bot Danilo ihm an.

„Erstmal ins Bad“, meinte Nico während Danilo die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

„Dann ab mit dir“, nickte Danilo, und Nico ging gleich durch.

Nico grinste und drückte Danilo im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Danilo rumorte noch ein wenig in der Wohnung, bis Nico im Bad fertig war, dann machte er sich selbst fertig. 

Dann schob er sich zu Nico ins Bett.

„Du bist echt erledigt“, bemerkte er leise. „Ich habe hier noch Wasser für dich… Tut dir bestimmt gut.“

„Spätfolgen deiner Bowle“, sagte Nico lächelnd und schob sich dichter an Danilo.

„Hm? Heute so anschmiegsam?“

„Kalte Füße. Du bist schön warm“, erklärte Nico gähnend. 

„Dann komm her, du Kuscheltier.“

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Nico an ihn und schloss die Augen. „Nacht Dani.“

„Schlaf gut“, wünschte Danilo leise und machte es sich bequem. Wenig später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	6. Die Sahneschnitte

Viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen klingelte der Wecker und riss die beiden aus dem Schlaf.

„Zu früh“, knurrte Nico auch gleich. 

„Ich weiß“, grummelte Danilo.

„Ich muss nicht so früh raus…“ 

„Aber ich. Außerdem willst du ja noch nach Hause und dich umziehen. Und du willst die Sahneschnitte abholen.“

„Oh ja – und heute bin ich mit ihr alleine. Also mit ihm…“

„Aber ich habe die Telefonnummer der Sahneschnitte.“

„Und gleich als „Sahneschnitte“ gespeichert? 

Danilo grinste. „Du kennst mich so gut.“

Nico kicherte und zog die Decke höher. „Dann steh mal auf, ich habe nachher ein Date mit der Sahneschnitte.“

„Du hast kein Date, sondern spielst Chauffeur“, lachte Danilo und setzte sich auf.

„Die Frage ist, was wir dann am Nachmittag machen.“

„Trainieren vermute ich. Ihr habt doch heute bestimmt zweimal Training, oder?“

„Ja…“, knurrte Nico. 

Danilo grinste und stand nun wirklich auf. „Ich bin dann mal im Bad.“

Nico grinste nur und kuschelte sich wieder ein. 

Er würde trotz der zwei Trainingseinheiten versuchen am Nachmittag etwas Zeit mit Luca zu verbringen. Aber das musste er Dani ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

Vielleicht konnten sie zusammen zu Mittag essen und danach ein bisschen Pause machen… zusammen…

Gut sie mussten unterwegs noch Lucas Vesper bei der Werkstatt abholen, aber das würde ja nicht lange dauern.

Also Danilo fertig war, frühstückten sie schnell, Nico machte sich fertig, dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Nico fuhr erstmal nach Hause um sich umzuziehen und dann direkt weiter zu Luca um ihn abzuholen.

Der wartete schon auf ihn und begrüßte ihn fröhlich. „Guten Morgen!“ 

„Morgen Luca“, lächelte Nico. „Und hast du den Abend gut überstanden?“

„Klar, war total witzig mit euch beiden.“

„Fand ich auch“, sagte Nico.

„Sollten wir mal wiederholen. Nicht nur, weil Danilo sicher auf seine Revanche bestehen wird.“ 

„Darauf kannst du wetten. In sowas ist er sehr... gewissenhaft.“

„Das Gefühl hatte ich auch schon. Ich mag ihn.“

„Es ist auch sehr leicht Dani zu mögen.“

Luca lächelte leicht, „Ja, er ist ein lieber Kerl.“

„Und ein guter Freund, der mit durch Dick und Dünn geht.“ 

„Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch.“ 

„So, da wären wir“, sagte Nico und stellte seinen Wagen auf dem Vereinsparkplatz ab. 

„Danke fürs Abholen.“ 

„Immer gern. Deine Wohnung liegt ja quasi eh auf meinem Weg zum Stadion.“ 

„Bei dem Wetter im Moment ist es echt angenehm mit dem Auto...“, deutete Luca an. 

„Wir können das gern erstmal weiter so machen“, bot Nico auch sofort an. 

„Das ist echt lieb, danke.“ 

„Mach ich gern.“ 

„Ich werde mich revanchieren“, versprach Luca. „Kommst du mit?“ Er schnallte sich ab und stieg aus. 

„Muss ich wohl. Hier im Auto trainiert es sich schlecht“, lachte Nico und folgte Luca. 

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Kabine, und auch beim Training blieben sie die meiste Zeit zusammen. 

Nach dem ersten Training fuhren sie wie geplant erstmal zur Werkstatt um Lucas Vesper zu holen. 

„So, und jetzt?“, fragte Nico, als Luca seine Vespa zurückhatte. „Essen?“ 

Luca nickte. „Auf jeden Fall. Wo wollen wir hin?“ 

„Schlag du was vor, wo Du was findest? Italiener? Gibts da was Veganes? Pasta oder... Pizza ohne Käse?“ 

„Pizza ohne Käse? Du kommst auf Gedanken“, schnaubte Luca. „Aber Italiener ist trotzdem gut, da find ich was.“ 

„Naja, dann eben keine Pizza. Aber dann nehmen wir einen Italiener.“ 

„Den bei mir ums Eck? Dann kann ich meine Vesper gleich unterstellen.“ 

„Ja, so machen wir das. Fahr vor, ich verfolge dich.“ 

Luca lachte und setzte seinen Helm auf. „Dann bis gleich“, sagte er. 

„Bis gleich.“ Nico wartete, bis Luca losgefahren war, und folgte ihm. 

Der Weg war zum Glück nicht weit und es regnete auch nicht, so dass es auch für Luca nicht zu unangenehm war. 

Schnell hatte er die Vespa untergestellt und war an Nicos Wagen getreten. „Du kannst hier gleich parken, wir können zu Fuß hingehen.“ 

„Ok“, nickte Nico und parkte den Wagen richtig ein, dann stieg er aus. 

Es war tatsächlich nicht weit zu dem Italiener, bei dem Luca schon bekannt war. 

Sie bekamen einen netten Zweiertisch am Fenster zugewiesen. „Was möchtet ihr denn trinken?“ 

„Apfelschorle - und du, Nico?“ 

„Ich schließ mich an“, sagte Nico. 

„Bring ich euch gleich“, nickte der Kellner und reichte ihnen die Karten. 

„Du bist hier wohl öfter“, stellte Nico fest. 

„Ja, hin und wieder... ist halt in der Nähe.“ 

„Ja, einen Katzensprung von deiner Wohnung entfernt. Da muss ich bei mir in der Ecke etwas länger laufen.“ 

Luca grinste. „Augen auf bei der Wohnungswahl!“ 

„Habe ich. Ich liebe meine Wohnung. Sie ist einfach so schön geschnitten und der Ausblick ist toll.“ 

„Aber kein Italiener weit und breit.“ 

„Nee. Das nächste Restaurant ist ein Grieche.“ 

„Nicht so meins“, meinte Luca. „Viel Fleisch, wenige Alternativen.“ 

„Klar, aber ich geh da mal ganz gern hin. Aber für uns beide gibt es ja genug Veganerfreundliche Alternativen.“ 

„Das ist meist gar nicht so schwer, Gemüse und Reis gibt es eigentlich überall. Auch bei Griechen, aber da ist die Auswahl meist beschränkter.“ 

„So, dann gucken wir doch mal, was wir hier so finden“, meinte Nico und schlug die Karte auf. 

„Viele leckere Sachen“, meinte Luca und vertiefte sich ebenfalls in die Karte. 

Nico hatte sich schnell für Cannelloni mit Kräuterfrischkäse entschieden. 

Für Luca gab es Pasta mit einer Sauce mit viel Grillgemüse. 

„Wir waren bisher selten nur zu zwei essen“, sagte Luca nachdem sie bestellt hatten. 

Nico lächelte auch, das fand er auch. „Das können wir gerne ändern.“ 

„Warst vorher halt irgendwie immer mit Keven zusammen. Und dann kam meine... unschöne Gesichtsverletzung dazwischen.“ 

„Und nachdem Keven weg ist, mit Danilo...“ 

„Ach Danilo war doch bestimmt auch vorher immer mit dabei. Ich mein wo er doch wegen dir hergezogen ist.“ 

Mist, warum hatte er Danilo jetzt ins Gespräch gebracht? Nico ärgerte sich im Nachhinein sehr darüber. „Schon, aber der hat sich anfangs auch erstmal eingewöhnen müssen, und das Studium war am Anfang auch ungewohnt.“ 

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Galt für uns ja auch, als wir hergekommen sind. Für mich vermutlich noch mehr als für dich. Hamburg ist halt was ganz Anderes als Freiburg.“ 

„Ich war jedenfalls froh, dass ich anfangs beide hier hatte, Keven und Dani.“ 

Luca nickte. „Grade das du mit deinem Bruder herkommen konntest. Stell ich mir jedenfalls so vor.“

„Oh ja, das war echt toll. Und umso mehr vermiss ich ihn jetzt.“ 

„Gefällt es ihm denn in Berlin?“ 

„Ja, Berlin ist schon toll, aber auch... riesig.“ 

Luca lachte. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber auch eine tolle Stadt. Und ein toller Verein.“ 

„Ja, beides wahr. Aber ich mag es doch eher überschaubarer, wie hier in Freiburg.“ 

„Ich vermisse Hamburg manchmal. Also nicht die Mannschaft, sondern die Stadt. Aber Freiburg ist auch schön.“

„Hamburg und Freiburg ist schon total unterschiedlich, nicht nur, weil sie am jeweils anderen Ende von Deutschland sind. Aber Hamburg ist ja auch total toll.“

„Ich glaube man kann sich überall wohlfühlen, wenn das Umfeld und die Menschen stimmen“, sagte Luca.

Da konnte Nico nur zustimmen. „Und wenn man von Idioten umgeben ist, dann kann die Stadt noch so schön sein.“

„Oder, wenn der Verein ein Chaos-Haufen ist“, grinste Luca.

„Klingt auch nicht schön…“

„Es ist schade, weil der HSV ja noch immer einen großen Namen hat.“

„Und ja mal ein toller Club war…“

„Egal. Das ist Geschichte. Freiburg ist auch ein toller Club mit einem großartigen Trainer.“

„Und man kann sich drauf verlassen, dass er auch Trainer bleibt.“

„So jetzt aber genug über die Arbeit geredet“, grinste Luca.

Nico lachte. „Ja, das reicht echt. Also, was liegt sonst so an?“

„Mhm, weiß nicht“, sagte Luca. „Und bei dir so?“

„Hm – ungefähr das gleiche“, lachte Nico fröhlich. „Wir haben morgen Nachmittag kein Training – hast du da schon was vor?“

„Bisher noch nicht. Glaub ich zumindest“, sagte Luca und zückte sein Handy. „Ich schau mal kurz.“

Nico sah ihn dabei genau an. Je mehr Zeit er mit Luca verbrachte, desto attraktiver wurde er für ihn. Und so ein lieber Kerl war er auch noch.

Normalerweise ließ er solche Gedanken über Mitspieler gar nicht erst zu. Das lenkte nur ab und war auch nicht ganz ungefährlich in seinem Job. Aber Luca war ihm sofort aufgefallen.

Die Locken, klar, aber auch sein Lächeln – und sein ganzes Auftreten. Locker, witzig, aber auch gefestigt, bodenständig.

„Also ich habe morgen nichts geplant“, sagte Luca und sah auf.

„Wollen wir dann was zusammen machen?“

„Gern. Schwebt dir was Bestimmtes vor?“

„Gibt so einiges, was Spaß macht. Wir könnten zum Lasertag, oder in einen Escape-Room. Oder Kartfahren?“, schlug Nico vor.

„Kartfahren klingt gut. Das habe ich ne Ewigkeit nicht gemacht.“

„Dann machen wir das doch“, beschloss Nico sofort.

„Wollen wir den armen Studenten fragen ob er auch Lust hat?“

„Können wir machen, mal sehen, ob er da ne Vorlesung hat.“ Nico wäre es natürlich lieb, wenn Danilo nicht dabei wäre.

Auf der anderen Seite unternahm er gern etwas mit Dani. Er war schließlich nicht ohne Grund sein bester Freund.

Er würde es einfach drauf ankommen lassen.

„Ah guck mal, unser Essen kommt“, sagte Luca in diesem Moment.

„Sehr gut“, strahlte Nico, als ihre Speisen gebracht wurden. Es sah sehr appetitlich aus, und so schmeckte es auch.

„Mhm, das war wieder mal lecker“, sagte Luca, als er fertig war.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Sehr guter Laden hier.“

„Und man sitzt hier auch so gemütlich.“

„Ja, am liebsten würde ich noch viel länger hier sitzen – mit dir“, lächelte Nico Luca an. 

Luca erwiderte das Lächeln sofort. „Sollten wir öfter machen.“

Nico bildete sich bei dem Lächeln tatsächlich ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch ein! 

„Ich fürchte aber, jetzt müssen wir langsam mal los“, sagte Luca.

„Hm“, machte Nico wenig begeistert und winkte dem Kellner.

„Ich lad dich ein“, sagte Luca sofort.

„Okay, danke.“ Dann würde Nico das nächste Mal dran sein.

„Wo du mich heute so nett durch die Gegend gefahren hast.“

„Mach ich jederzeit gern, habe ich ja schon gesagt.“ 

„Und ich pass auf, dass mein Fahrer immer gut gefüttert wird“, lachte Luca.

„Das ist ein Deal“, stimmte Nico zu. 

Luca zahlte schnell, dann verließen sie das Restaurant.

In Nicos Wagen ging es zum Trainingszentrum, und bald darauf standen sie schon wieder auf dem Platz. 

Nach der Hälfte der Zeit begann es mal wieder wie aus Kübeln zu schütten und der Rest des Trainings wurde kurzerhand in den Kraftraum verlegt.

Sie waren dennoch total durchnässt, als sie das Gebäude erreicht hatten.

„Geht euch erstmal umziehen“, rief ihr Trainer. „Danach gehts im Kraftraum weiter.“

Schon verschwand die Mannschaft in der Kabine, Luca ging dabei neben Nico. 

„Ganz ehrlich, mir wäre Schnee lieber als dieser Regen“, sagte Luca.

„Schnee wäre toll“, stimmte Nico zu. „Der weicht einen auch nicht so durch…“ Er griff sich in der Kabine angekommen gleich ein Handtuch und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken.

Auch Luca nahm sich ein Handtuch. „Vor allem ist Regen blöd für meine Haare...“

„Wieso?“, fragte Nico nach und sah Luca an.

„Weil die Locken dann noch lockiger werden“, brummte Luca.

„Ich find die total toll, die Locken. Auch in lockiger.“

„Manchmal sind sie eine Strafe“, grinste Luca und rubbelte noch etwas mehr an seinen Haaren. 

„Ja, aber… sie sehen echt schön aus.“ Am liebsten hätte Nico mal nachgefühlt, wie sie sich anfühlten.

„Danke“, sagte Luca lächelnd. „So und jetzt raus aus den nassen Sachen. Ne Erkältung kann hier keiner von uns gebrauchen.“

„Nee, das wirklich nicht.“ Nico zog sich das nasse Trainingsshirt über den Kopf und rubbelte die kalte Haut warm.

Einen Moment sah Luca ihn noch an ehe auch er sich umzog. 

Nico beeilte sich mit dem Umziehen und war etwas eher fertig also Luca, der sich erst jetzt sein Shirt überzog. 

„So, dann bin ich auch so weit“, sagte Luca schließlich. 

„Dann komm mit rüber in den Kraftraum.“ 

„Mir wäre jetzt eher nach nem Sofa und nem Kakao...“ 

„Warme Wolldecke und Kekse dazu?“, schlug Nico vor. 

„Und dazu die neuen Folgen Vikings, dann wäre ich glücklich“, grinste Luca. 

„Heute Abend?“, überlegte Nico. 

„Wenn du darauf Lust hast gern.“ 

„Oh - ja, gerne!“ Nico war überrascht, dass Luca den Vorschlag so angenommen hatte. „Bei mir? Ich besorg auch Milch für dich.“ 

„Ok“, nickte Luca. „Und ich bring eine Packung veganes Eis mit. Und ehe du was sagst, probierst du und du wirst nie wieder anderes Eis essen wollen.“ 

„Ich werde es probieren, okay?“ 

„Brav“, sagte Luca zufrieden. „So und dann wollen wir mal ein bisschen strampeln und hampeln.“ 

„Dann viel Spaß“, seufzte Nico. Training am Ball machte so viel mehr Spaß! 

Aber als er aus den Fenstern sah, sah er, dass der Regen noch zugenommen hatte und nun auch noch kräftiger Wind hinzugekommen war. Dann doch lieber Kraftraum, statt ner matschigen Rutschpartie da draußen. 

Also suchte er sich seinen Platz und machte brav seine Übungen 

Dabei glitt sein Blick mehr als einmal zu Luca, der auf einem Rad saß und sich dabei mit Robin unterhielt. 

Hach, das war schon wirklich ein attraktiver Mann, fand er. 

Er war nicht nur gutaussehend, sondern er hatte vor allem eine tolle Persönlichkeit. 

Man konnte sich in seiner Nähe einfach wohl fühlen. 

Auch seine kleinen Eigenarten fand Nico liebenswert. Veganer, Rollerfahrer und interessierte sich für sehr merkwürdige Bücher. 

Vor allem gefiel ihm jedoch, dass Luca das niemandem aufdrücken wollte, dass er jeden Fleischesser sein Fleisch ließ und ihn nicht bekehren wollte. 

Plötzlich fühlte er einen leichten Knuff in die Seite. 

Irritiert sah er zur Seite. 

Nils stand neben ihm und grinste ihn. „Die Übung kenn ich noch gar nicht.“ 

„Was? Welche Übung?“ 

„Die du grad machst. Wie nennt man die? Rumstehen und Glotzen?“ 

„Was? Quatsch, ich mach hier... meine... Übung.“ 

Nils lachte. „Du stehst seit fünf Minuten da und träumst vor dich hin Nico.“ 

„Ich mach nur eine kurze Pause.“ Verdammt, warum war Nils so ein guter Beobachter? 

„Ah ja klar. Das ist eine gute Strategie. Wir beginnen das Training mit ner Pause.“ Nils nickte. „Und dann sollten wir unbedingt mit ner kurzen Verschnaufpause weitermachen. War ja ein anstrengender Beginn.“ 

„Und warum stehst du hier überhaupt hier und trainierst nicht?“ 

„In meinem Alter muss man öfter Pausen machen“, grinste Nils breit. 

„Vor dem Beginn?“ 

„Ständig. Quasi 24 Stunden am Tag. Außerdem war ich neugierig, wo du so interessiert hinstarrst.“ 

„Ich habe nur Pause gemacht...“ 

Nils nickte und klopfte Nico auf die Schulter. „Dann weiter so. Und pass auf das die Äugelein beim nichtstarren nicht so hervorquellen“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. 

Nico sah ihn kurz an, froh, dass Nils nicht weiter nachgebohrt hatte, und ging dann zu seinem Gerät. 

Er musste wirklich aufpassen, dass er jetzt nicht unvorsichtig wurde. 

Also sollte er zumindest jetzt bei Training nicht auf Luca gucken, sondern nur auf sein eigenes Training achten. 

Das war auch wichtig, schließlich wollte er seinen Stammplatz zurück. 

So trainierte er konzentriert und hart, und hoffte, dass Christian, sein Trainer, das auch merkte. 

„So Jungs, Schluss für heute“, rief Christian schließlich. 

Ziemlich durchgeschwitzt griff Nico sein Handtuch und wischte sich Gesicht und Nacken ab. 

Er freute sich schon auf die Dusche. 

Erst kühl, dann angenehm warm - so duschte er gern. 

Gemeinsam mit den anderen Spielern verließ er den Kraftraum und ging zurück in die Kabine. 

Nico dachte nicht darüber nach, was Nils oder andere dachten, als er in der Kabine auf Luca wartete. Eigentlich ging er gern gleich unter die Dusche, aber heute war es irgendwie anders. 

„Na“, sagte Luca, als er schließlich auch in die Kabine kam. „Hast du auf mich gewartet?“ 

„Ja, irgendwie schon...“ 

„Das ist aber lieb von dir“, lächelte Luca. 

Etwas unsicher lächelte Nico ihn an. 

„Jetzt aber ab unter die Dusche mit uns“, meinte Luca. 

„Ja, die wird uns gut tun“, meinte Nico und ging vor. 

Luca folgte ihm und wenig später standen die beide unter dem Wasserstrahl der Dusche. 

Kühles Wasser erfrischte ihre erhitzten Muskeln. 

Dann noch mal ein bisschen heißes Wasser, dann verließen sie die Duschräume schon wieder. 

Schnell zogen sie sich an, dann verließen sie die Kabine. „Ich fahr dich erstmal nach Hause?“, schlug Nico vor. 

„Ja, das wäre nett. Und ich kommt dann so gegen... 19 Uhr zu dir?“ schlug Luca vor. 

„Ja, das klingt gut. Dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend mit Kakao und Eis.“ 

„Und ein paar blutrünstigen Wikingern“, grinste Luca. 

„Oh ja, die dürfen keinesfalls fehlen.“ 

Die beiden machten sich fertig und verließen dann die Kabine. 

„Auf in den Feierabend“, lächelte Luca und ging zu Nicos Wagen. 

Nico schloss auf und sie stiegen ein. „Immerhin regnet es nicht mehr“, meinte Nico als er losfuhr. 

„Vielleicht hält sich das ja bis morgen.“ 

„Das hoffe ich. Sonst ist der Platz morgen eine einzige Schlammgrube.“ 

„Darauf hat doch keiner Lust. Und dann stell dir mal den Rasen hinterher vor...“ 

„Aber angeblich soll Schlamm ja gut für die Haut sein.“ 

„Ja, aber kein Schlamm mit Gras. Gibt höchstens Ärger mit den Dopingfahndern. Ich meine, mit dem Gras...“ 

Nico lachte. „Das wäre doch mal was.“ 

„Wäre ja sogar vegan“, meinte Luca. 

„Ich wäre echt gern bei dem Gespräch mit dem Kontrolleur dabei“, grinste Nico. 

„Nach dem Konsum?“ 

„Ja und wie du ihm das alles so schön erklärst.“ 

„Oh je, nee, ich glaub, das lassen wir besser.“ 

„Schade. Ich hätte auf dich gesetzt.“ 

„War klar - ich soll das Versuchskaninchen sein?“ 

„Ich glaube einfach, dass du so eine starke Überzeugungskraft hast, dass sich kein Kontrolleur dagegen wehren kann.“ 

„Oh, meinst du das? Dabei habe ich meine magischen Fähigkeiten bei dir noch gar nicht ausgepackt.“ 

„Nicht? Was für Fähigkeiten sind das denn?“ 

„Das werde ich dir ganz bestimmt nicht verraten!“ 

„Echt nicht? Nicht mal mir?“ 

„Noch nicht.“ 

„Na gut, dann werde ich mich wohl gedulden müssen“, lachte Nico und hielt in diesem Moment vor dem Wohnhaus von Luca.

„Okay - danke fürs Bringen. Ich komm dann gegen sieben zu dir, ja?“

„Ich freu mich“, sagte Nico mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich freu mich auch“, erwiderte Luca das Lächeln.

„Dann bis später“, sagte Nico.

Er sah Luca noch kurz nach und fuhr dann los.


	7. Blutige Schlachten

Bei einem Biomarkt hielt Nico noch kurz an um die Milch für Luca zu besorgen und gleich noch ein bisschen Obst zu holen.

Waren Chips eigentlich vegan? Er suchte ein wenig und fand auch noch gesündere Snacks, die Luca essen würde. Dann fuhr er nach Hause.

Er schloss grade seine Wohnungstür auf, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Ja?“, meldete er sich, ohne auf das Display zu gucken.

„Na nass geworden?“ hörte er Dani grinsend fragend.

„Ja… und dann drinnen trainiert, als es schlimmer wurde. Der Rasen sieht aus…“

„Ihr Armen“, lachte Danilo. 

„Ja, habe mal ordentlich Mitleid mit uns!“

„Mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen. Was hast du heute noch so vor?“

„Fernsehabend“, erklärte Nico wage. 

„Wow, das klingt ja spannend.“

„Hmm… mitluca“, murmelte Nico kaum verständlich. 

„Was hast du gesagt?“ fragte Danilo nach.

„Mit Luca.“ 

„Na du gehst aber ran.“

„Wieso? Wir wollen zusammen Vikings gucken.“ 

„Ok, das hört sich nicht sonderlich romantisch an“, grinste Danilo.

„Händchenhalten?“, lachte Nico breit.

„Ach du willst wieder das Weichei spielen. Dann mach ruhig.“

„Na, mal gucken, wer mit seiner Strategie mehr Erfolg hat“, grinste Nico.

„Ich, das ist doch ganz klar!“

„Das sehe ich noch nicht.“ 

„Ich werde die Sahneschnitte gleich mal antexten“, kündigte Danilo an.

„Und vor mir warnen? Das wäre unfair.“ 

„Niemals. Aber ich muss doch meine Chance bei ihm ausloten. Und vielleicht mal fragen, was er morgen so vorhat.“

„Dann probier es einfach“, meinte Nico. 

„Das werde ich. Und in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wird er mir zu Füßen liegen.“

„Und sich kaputtlachen?“

„Nein, um mich anzuhimmeln.“

„Das halte ich für eine Wahnvorstellung deinerseits.“ 

„Nein, das ist die kommende Realität.“

„Das will ich sehen! Aber erstmal muss ich hier Schluss machen, will noch bisschen was vorbereiten, und du willst dich ja noch per WhatsApp blamieren.“

„Bereite dich schon mal auf deine Niederlage vor, das ist richtig.“

„Wir werden ja sehen. Und jetzt… erstmal nen schönen Abend. Dir. Alleine.“

„Blödmann“, grinste Danilo und legte auf.

Nico lachte leise und steckte sein Handy weg. Mit einer Hand hatte er inzwischen die Tür geöffnet und hatte auch schon die Wohnung betreten. Jetzt zog er Jacke und Schuhe aus und brachte die Einkäufe in die Küche. 

Danach zog er sich etwas bequemere Sachen an und räumte ein bisschen auf.

Dann probierte er mal die Hafermilch, die er gekauft hatte, und die sowohl pur als auch mit Kakaopulver nicht schlecht schmeckte. Es war keine Milch, klar, aber gut trinkbar.

Nach einem schnellen Abendessen blieb ihm dann nur noch auf Luca zu warten.

Er machte es sich schon gemütlich und legte ein paar Decken bereit.

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr klingelte es.

Nico sprang gleich auf und hechtete zur Tür.

Wenig später stand Luca vor seiner Tür und grinste ihn an. „Bereit für Eis, Kakao und blutige Schlachten?“

„Klar, komm rein. Ist alles schon vorbereitet.“

„Und ich habe hier das Eis“, sagte Luca und hob eine Kühltasche hoch.

„Gut eingepackt – komm, das bringen wir gleich mal in den Gefrierschrank.“ 

Luca nickte und folgte Nico in die Küche.

Sie verstauten das Eis, und Nico setzte gleich den Topf auf. „Hafermilch ist okay?“

„Die ist super“, sagte Luca.

„Schmeckt auch als Kakao“, meinte Nico, „Habe ich vorhin probiert.“

„Die Milchalternativen sind super. Ich persönlich mag Soja nicht so gern, aber alles andere trink ich.“

„Gut zu wissen – keine Sojamilch. Wie steht es sonst mit Soja?“

„Kommt immer drauf an wie es zubereitet ist.“

„Okay, aber einfaches Weglassen geht ja auch.“ 

„Gibt genug Alternativen, die ich esse“, lächelte Luca.

„Da lässt sich immer was finden“, meinte Nico. „So, magst du lieber mehr oder weniger Kakao im… Kakao?“

„Viel“, sagte Luca sofort.

„Okay, wird gemacht“. Er füllte die heiße Hafermilch in zwei große Becher und rührte für Luca viel, für sich selbst etwas weniger Kakao hinein. 

„Dann lass uns mal rüber ins Wohnzimmer gehen“, schlug Nico vor.

„Und die Wikinger angucken.“ 

„Ganz genau“, sagte Nico und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer.

Luca folgte ihm und setzte sich gleich neben ihn aufs Sofa. 

Er nahm Nico den Kakaobecher ab und probiert. „Hm, sehr gut.“ 

„Das freut mich“, sagte Nico. 

„Und jetzt die Wikinger? Wie weit hast du die Serie schon geguckt?“ 

„Bin mit Staffel fünf durch. Das heißt wir könnten die ersten Folgen der sechsten gucken.“ 

„Ich habe die erste schon gesehen, aber die sehe ich mit dir gern noch mal.“ 

„Ok, wenn es dich nicht stört.“ 

„Nee, die Serie kann man echt mehrmals gucken. Schaltest du gleich an?“ 

„Ist sozusagen schon in Wartestellung“, grinste Nico und drückte den Startknopf. 

„Perfekt“, grinste Luca und lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. 

Nico rutschte ein wenig auf dem Sofa herum und schob sich so unauffällig näher an Luca heran. 

Ob der das mitbekam? Jedenfalls grinste er kurz, achtete aber auf den Fernseher. 

Nach der ersten wirklich spannenden Folge machten sie eine Pause um neuen Kakao zu machen und das Eis aus dem Gefrierschrank zu holen. „Ich habe übrigens eine Nachricht von Danilo bekommen“, sagte Luca. 

„Und was hat er geschrieben?“ 

„Ein paar miese Witze übers Wetter. Und er hat gefragt ob ich Bock habe, morgen mit ihm Mittagessen zu gehen.“ 

„In der Mensa?“, fragte Nico nach. 

„Hat er nicht verraten.“ 

„Erzählst du mir hinterher, wo ihr ward?“ 

„Du hast nichts dagegen?“ 

„Sollte ich?“ 

„Nein. Wieso auch?“ 

„Aber warum fragst du?“ 

„Ach nur so. Ich habe ihn übrigens gleich mal gefragt ob er Lust auf Kartfahren hat. Er würde gern mitkommen.“ 

„Klar, dass er mitkommen würde“, meinte Nico. Dani mochte Kartfahren, aber er würde wohl auch bei allem anderen dabei sein. 

„Find ich schön. Mir hat der Abend mit euch beiden wirklich Spaß gemacht.“ 

„Mir auch - das passt einfach mit uns.“ 

Luca lächelte. „So, ich glaub wir können mal gucken ob wir das Eis in die Schüsseln kriegen. Und dann in unsere Bäuche.“ 

„Machst du?“ fragte Nico und schob ihm Packung und Löffel zu. 

„Angst das es dich anfällt?“ lachte Luca. 

„Nee, aber du kennst dich damit besser aus.“ 

„Das ist Eis, und benimmt sich total cool“, sagte Luca zwinkernd. Dann begann er schnell zwei Schälchen zu füllen. 

„Hier - das ist so richtig gut“, schob er Nico ein Schälchen rüber. 

„Dann probier ich doch gleich mal.“ 

Er nahm etwas Eis auf den Löffel und nahm ihn dann in den Mund. „Oh ja - erstaunlich gut“, gab er zu. 

„Es ist großartig Nico!“ sagte Luca. 

„Es ist lecker“, relativierte Nico, nahm den zweite Löffel voll und leckte ihn sehr langsam ab. 

„Du bist ein Banause“, schnaubte Luca. 

„Wieso? Ich sag doch, dass es lecker ist“, meinte Nico und steckte den Löffel jetzt in den Mund. 

„Du lässt es an Begeisterung fehlen“, sagte Luca und sah ihn an. 

„Nico versuchte es noch einmal damit, den Löffel genüsslich abzulecken. 

Luca beobachtete ihn dabei ganz genau. 

Vielleicht... bemerkte er es jetzt? 

Noch einmal leckte Nico von dem Löffel ab - vielleicht sprang Luca jetzt darauf an? 

„Und?“ fragte Luca aber nur. 

„Ich sag ja, sehr lecker.“ 

Luca seufzte. „Ok, das nächste Mal gibt es eine andere Sorte. Dann probieren wir das nochmal.“ 

„Hey, ich sag doch nicht, dass es schlecht ist. Im Gegenteil, es ist wirklich lecker.“ 

„Nein, nein, es war die falsche Sorte. Das hätte ich eigentlich wissen müssen. Du bist eher der Schoko-Typ.“ 

„Ja, aber du doch auch?“ 

„Total. Schoko ist nur leider fast immer weg.“ 

„Deswegen die Ausweichsorte?“ 

„Ja. Sie hatten auch leider das mit Erdnussbutter nicht mehr.“ 

„Erdnussbutter ist aber auch eine leckere Variante.“ 

„Das nächste Mal gehen wir einfach direkt in die Eisdiele. Das ist eh noch viel besser.“ 

„Aber nicht bei dem Regen heute...“ 

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Außerdem wartet in deinem Wohnzimmer noch eine Folge Vikings auf uns.“ 

„Dann lass uns mal weitergucken... hast du noch etwas Eis für mich?“, bat Nico. Er wollte Luca doch auf jeden Fall zeigen, dass das Eis lecker war. 

Luca strahlte ihn an und füllte ihre Schüsseln neu. Dann gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

Schon lief die zweite Folge Vikings, und sie war wieder sehr, sehr spannend. So spannend, dass Nico es gerechtfertigt sah, sich an Luca... zu lehnen. 

„Angst vor Ivar?“ wisperte Luca. 

„Irgendwie schon“, raunte Nico. 

„Ich find den Kerl auch gruselig. Das liegt bestimmt an diesen Augen.“ 

„Das liegt an allem an dem Kerl.“ 

Luca nickte und lehnte sich diesmal auch etwas an Nico. 

Es fiel Nico schwer das Lächeln zurückzuhalten. So mit Luca zu sitzen war einfach wunderschön. 

„Sags, wenn ich dir zu sehr auf die Pelle rücke“, murmelte Luca. 

„Das wird nicht passieren...“, raunte Nico. 

„Was wird nicht passieren?“ fragte Luca. 

„Dass du mir zu dicht auf die Pelle rückst“, erklärte Nico leise und lehnte sich dichter an ihn. 

„Dann ist ja gut“, sagte Luca lächelnd. 

„Darf ich dir auch auf die Pelle rücken, wenn Ivar nicht im Bild ist?“ 

„Wenn du noch näherkommst, sitzt du gleich auf meinem Schoß“, grinste Luca. 

„Schlimm?“ Luca war so locker, dass Nico die Frage tatsächlich zu stellen traute. 

„Ich hätte schon was gesagt, wenn es mich stören würde.“ 

Nico lächelte ihn an und rutschte noch näher - das ging nur, indem er wirklich sein Bein halb über Lucas legte. 

Luca sah ihn kurz an, dann sah er wieder zum Fernseher. 

Okay, dann sollte Nico erstmal nicht weitermachen, beschloss er und verfolgte nun die Serienfolge konzentrierter. 

Als die Folge schließlich vorbei war, sah Luca auf die Uhr. „Schaffen wir noch eine?“ 

„Hm, kurz vor neun, das sollte noch klappen.“ 

„Gut, dann verschwind ich mal kurz im Bad. Also... wenn du mich lässt.“ 

„Nur, wenn du danach gleich wiederkommst. Und noch etwa Eis mitbringst.“ 

„Mach ich beides sehr gern“, versprach Luca. 

Nico lächelte leicht, es war schön, dass Luca nichts gegen so viel Nähe hatte. 

„Nimmst du dein Bein dann weg?“ fragte Luca lachend. 

„Nur kurzfristig“, meinte Nico und zog sein Bein zur Seite. 

Luca stand auf und warf ihm dabei ein Kissen zu. „Damit du dich nicht so einsam fühlst, während ich im Bad bin.“ 

Nico lachte leise und umarmte das Kissen fest 

Das lief bisher besser als erwartet. Gut, das mit dem verführerischen Löffelablecken hatte nicht geklappt, aber Kuscheln auf dem Sofa war eh viel besser. 

Luca war so locker, wie er nie erwartet hatte. 

War das ein Zeichen dafür, dass er auf Männer stand oder war er halt einfach nur extrem locker und hatte keine Berührungsängste? 

Es konnte einfach dieser eine Abend sein, aber Nico hoffte einfach, dass es mehr sein würde. 

Er musste nur überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Wie er herausfinden konnte, ab Luca auf Männer stand oder nicht. 

Mehr kuscheln? Das war schön, aber war das auch... zielführend? 

Danilo würde bestimmt mutiger sein. 

Also sollte er das auch sein! 

Nicht mehr unbedingt heute Abend, aber bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er... ja, was würde er dann machen? Er konnte Luca ja schlecht einfach küssen. 

Vielleicht ein wenig mehr kuscheln? Noch mehr als heute? Händchen halten? Oder es eher... mit Worten versuchen? 

Ach verdammt, er wusste es einfach nicht. Und Dani konnte er diesmal schlecht fragen. Und Keven auch nicht. Sein Bruder würde ihm nur raten, die Finger von einem Mitspieler zu lassen. 

Vermutlich sollte er nichts überstürzen, sondern einfach so weitermachen wie bisher. Vielleicht landete er am Ende des Abends ja tatsächlich noch ganz auf Lucas Schoß? 

„So, hier kommt noch mehr Eis“, sagte Luca in diesem Moment. 

„Du bist ein Held.“ 

„Klar! Und ich musste nicht mal mein Superheldenkostüm anziehen damit du es erkennst.“ 

„Dann komm wieder her“, bat Nico, rutschte aber mal gar nicht zur Seite. 

Luca schnaubte und stellte erstmal die Schälchen auf den Tisch. „Also wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mich auf deinen Schoß setze, wirst du wohl ein bisschen Platz machen müssen.“ 

„Kannst dich gern auf meinen Schoß setzen.“ Hui, das war mal forsch für Nico. 

Luca lachte und quetschte sich neben Nico aufs Sofa. 

Nicht ganz auf seinen Schoß, aber so halb. 

„So, dann starte mal die nächste Folge“, sagte Luca dann. 

Sofort angelte Nico nach der Fernbedienung, startete die Folge und aß dann vom Eis. 

Dabei spürte er Lucas Körper mehr als deutlich so dicht an seinem. 

Warm war er und fest und schwer, und er fühlte sich so gut an! 

Zum Glück hatte er erstmal die Eisschüssel in der Hand, sonst hätte er Luca wohl einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt. 

Er war einfach zu verführerisch, und trotz der Sache mit Dani neulich fühlte er sich regelrecht ausgehungert. 

Nico schob diesen Gedanken schnell von sich. Es war keine gute Idee an sowas zu denken, während Luca so nah bei ihm saß. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. 

Die Folge, die sie gerade sahen, war spannend genug um sich abzulenken. 

„So, ich fürchte noch eine schaff ich nicht“, sagte Luca als auch diese Folge vorbei war. 

„Nee, ist ja auch echt schon spät.“ 

Luca nickte und gähnte leicht. „War wieder ein schöner Abend Nico.“ 

„Ja, war es wirklich. Komm, ich bring dich gleich zur Tür.“ 

Luca stand auf und streckte sich. „Ein bisschen Eis ist noch da, das habe ich dir wieder in den Gefrierschrank gestellt.“ 

„Danke, dass ist lieb von dir.“ 

Luca zog sich schnell Schuhe und Jacke an, dann verabschiedete er sich von Nico. „Bis morgen. Und nicht vom Knochenlosen träumen!“ 

„Ich werde es versuchen... lieber träum ich von Dir... Di... Dienstag?“ 

„Dienstag? Was ist mit Dienstag?“ 

„Keine Ahnung... aber besser als vom Knochenlosen zu träumen.“ 

Luca lachte. „Das stimmt. Also bis morgen.“ 

„Genau, bis morgen“, lächelte Nico etwas schief. 

Luca lächelte, dann verschwand er. 

Nico sah ihm nach, bis unten die Tür ins Schloss fiel. 

Er seufzte leise. Der Abend war schön gewesen, aber weiter gebracht hatte er ihn nicht wirklich. 

Gut, er hatte erfahren, dass Luca nichts gegen ein wenig Kuscheln hatte, aber selbst das bedeutete nichts. 

Er hätte viel offensiver sein müssen. Danilo würde jedenfalls bestimmt nicht so zaghaft vorgehen. 

So dumm, soo dumm diese Chance nicht zu nutzen! 

Da hatte er sich einen Vorsprung erarbeitet und gab den einfach so aus der Hand. Das war ja so, als würde der FC ein Spiel mit 8 Spielern anfangen statt mit 11! 

Konnte er den Fehler noch irgendwie ausmerzen? 

Aber wie? Er konnte Luca ja schlecht nachrennen. 

Aber ihm vielleicht eine Nachricht schreiben - oder ihn anrufen? 

Nein, anrufen wäre irgendwie... aufdringlich. Aber was schreiben, das war doch ne gute Idee. 

Er setzte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, kuschelte sich unter die Wolldecke und überlegte, was er schreiben konnte. 

Er fing bestimmt ein halbes Dutzendmal an, ehe er einigermaßen zufrieden war. [Hey Luca, ich wollte mich noch mal für den schönen Abend bedanken. Ich hoffe, dass wir das bald wiederholen.] 

Ungeduldig sah er auf das Display, doch Luca meldete sich nicht. 

Verdammt, hätte er vielleicht was fragen sollen, damit Luca auch einen Grund hatte zu antworten? Aber was? 

Eine Viertelstunde später starrte er noch immer sein Handy an. Das Display hatte sich schon mehrfach verdunkelt, aber keine Nachricht. 

So lange musste er auch ins Bett, wenn er morgen fit beim Training auftauchen wollte. 

Irgendwie enttäuscht machte er sich fertig und kuschelte sich dann in sein Bett. Alleine, in einem Bett, in dem er viel lieber mit Luca gelegen hätte. 

Aber das hatte er sich heute selbst verbockt. 

Enttäuscht zog er die Decke hoch, über den Kopf, um sich zu verkriechen. 

Er schlief trotzdem überraschend schnell ein.


	8. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Die ersten beiden Vorlesungen hatte Danilo gut hinter sich gebracht. Er hatte sich nicht bei Nico gemeldet und auch nicht nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abend gefragt - das wäre ihm unsportlich vorgekommen. Er würde heute seine Chance bekommen und sie auch nutzen. 

Er hatte sich heute als klares Ziel gesetzt irgendwie rauszukriegen, ob Luca auf Männer stand. 

Er war sich da zwar ziemlich sicher, aber er wusste es nicht - und das sollte er, ehe er einen Schritt weiterging. 

Alles andere konnte unschön werden. 

Aber heute hatte er ja die Möglichkeit dazu. 

Und dafür musste er sich erstmal überlegen, wo er mit Luca hinwollte. Zum Glück hatte er einen Bekannten, der sich auch vegan ernährte und ihm daher ganz gute Tipps geben konnte. 

Nach der zweiten Vorlesung rief er Niklas an und fragte nach - und bekam gleich drei Tipps, drei Restaurants, in denen Luca eine recht große Auswahl hätte. 

Schnell schickte er Luca eine Nachricht mit den Vorschlägen. [Such dir einfach aus, worauf du Lust hast:] 

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, ehe Luca antwortete. [Gute Auswahl! Wir nehmen das erste. Bis später!] 

„Sehr gut“, sagte Danilo. Das war auch sein Favorit gewesen. 

Er schickte nur ein [Okay] an Luca und machte sich dann fertig. 

Als er zur vereinbarten Zeit bei dem Restaurant eintraf, war Luca schon da. Er stand vor dem Schaufenster eines Schuhladens und bewunderte offenbar die ausgestellten Sportschuhe. 

„Hey“, sprach Dani ihn an. 

„Hi“, sagte Luca und lächelte ihn an. 

Spontan umarmte Dani ihn. Ohne Zögern erwiderte Luca die Umarmung. Fest und... einen Moment länger als üblich? 

„Und du hast schon nen harten Uni-Vormittag hinter dir?“ fragte Luca, als er sich von Dani löste. 

„Ja, gerade die Physikvorlesung heute war nicht ohne.“ 

„Physik, wie schrecklich“, grinste Luca. 

„Eigentlich geht es, aber heute war es doch bisschen viel.“ 

„Da hilft bestimmt was Leckeres zu Essen. Komm lass uns reingehen.“ 

„Ja, das hilft bestimmt. Und viel besser als die Mensa.“ 

„Ist das Essen da so schlimm?“ fragte Luca und hielt die Tür des Restaurants auf. 

„Oft ja. Manche Essen sind wirklich... ungenießbar. Dann bleiben nur die Pommes...“ 

„Du armer, armer Student“, grinste Luca fröhlich. 

„Ja, habe mal ein bisschen Mitleid... Das lässt Nico immer vermissen.“ 

„Wie kann er nur?“ 

„Ja, ich bin dann auch immer total geknickt.“ 

„Ich werde mal ein ernstes Wort mit Nico sprechen“, versprach Luca. „So, wo willst du dich hinsetzen? Ans Fenster?“ 

„Fenster ist gut, ich mag es hell.“ 

„Ich auch“, nickte Luca und folgte Danilo zu einem freien Tisch am Fenster. 

Sie setzten sich, und bald kam der Kellner mit den Karten. 

„Warst du schon mal hier?“ fragte Luca nachdem sie Getränke bestellt hatten. 

„Nein, ein Bekannter hat mir den Laden empfohlen.“ 

„ich war auch noch nicht hier. Dann erleben wir heute ja beide was Neues.“ 

„Mein Bekannter meinte, hier hätten sie eine ganz gute Auswahl an Gerichten ohne Tier.“ 

„Ja sehe ich“, sagte Luca, der schon in die Speisekarte vertieft war. Danilo stöberte so durch die Karte und fand schnell etwas, das ihm schmecken würde. 

Als der Kellner mit den Getränken zurückkam gaben sie gleich die Bestellung für das Essen auf. Dann prosteten sie sich zu, und Danilo sah Luca tief in die Augen. 

„Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort“, sagte Luca. 

„Eine Antwort?“ 

„Na du weißt schon. Wir beide, in der Küche und Nico hat uns unterbrochen.“ 

„Die Frage nach der Freundin?“ 

Luca nickte. 

„Da gibt es keine, weil... Frauen mich tendenziell eher weniger interessieren“, erklärte Danilo ganz selbstverständlich. 

„Ah“, machte Luca und lehnte sich zurück. „Da bekommt die Katalog-Geschichte mehr Sinn.“ 

„Wieso? Bei mir ist es doch kein Problem.“ 

„Dein Kommentar über die Spielerfrauen. Die meisten Männer fangen eher an zu sabbern und halten die Mädchen nicht für Angebote aus dem Katalog.“

„Sie sehen einfach zu… perfekt aus. Für neutrale Augen jedenfalls.“

„Du stehst also nicht auf perfekt.“

„Ich steh auf witzig und intelligent. Tageslichttauglich sollte er schon sein, aber perfekt muss echt nicht sein.“

„Tageslichttauglich ist ja ne nette Umschreibung“, lachte Luca. „Das muss ich mir merken.“ 

Dani stimmte in das Lachen ein. Luca war ein fröhlicher, humorvoller Mensch, es war angenehm mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen.

Allerdings wusste er nun noch immer nicht wirklich, wie Luca zu dem ganzen stand. Und ob er eventuell auch nicht auf die Katalog-Frauen stand.

Vielleicht sollte er mal ganz offensiv nachfragen. „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?“

„Mit den Katalog-Frauen? Das hatten wir doch schon abgehakt“, sagte Luca.

„Und… sonst?“, fragte Danilo nach.

„Wie und sonst?“

„Wie sollen die Frauen sonst aussehen, mit denen du was anfangen würdest?“ Zu offensiv sollte er nun auch nicht sein.

„Na, du stellst Fragen“, sagte Luca.

„Fragt man das nicht, so unter Heteros?“

„Fragt man das überhaupt?“

„Auf welchen Typ man so steht?“

Luca nickte.

„Also ich frag das öfter.“ 

„Und bekommst du Antworten auf solche Fragen?“

„Ja, schon…“ Danilo grinste. „Manchmal lautet die Antwort auch ‚du‘“

Luca lachte auf. „Wie oft ist das schon passiert?“

„Tatsächlich schon ein Mal.“

„Ernsthaft?“

„Klar“, grinste Danilo. „War aber nichts Ernstes, nur ein One-Night-Stand.“

„War der wenigstens gut?“ hakte Luca nach.

„Ja, war er“, lächelte Danilo, „war ziemlich gut.“

„Ok, ist notiert“, grinste Luca. „Da kommt übrigens unser Essen.“

„Ah, das ist gut – ich habe Hunger.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Luca.

„Dann wünsch ich guten Appetit“, lächelte Danilo hin an, als die Teller vor ihnen standen. 

Erst bim Essen wurde ihm klar, dass Luca allen Fragen extrem geschickt ausgewichen war und er so immer noch nicht wusste, ob Luca nun auf Frauen oder Männer stand.

War das Absicht gewesen, und er stand auf Männer? Oder hatte er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht? 

In der Hinsicht konnte er Luca extrem schlecht einschätzen.

Da musste er Nico zustimmen, Luca war schwer durchschaubar. Aber er hatte ja Zeit, Nico war sicher auch nicht weiter gekommen.

Und wenn alles nichts brachte, musste er halt wirklich direkt fragen.

Vielleicht ergab sich ja eine Gelegenheit dafür. 

Auf jeden Fall machte das ganze Luca gleich noch viel Interessanter.

„Und? Wie ist dein Essen?“, fragte Luca nach einer Weile.

„Sehr gut. Und deins?“

„Auch ausgesprochen gut.“

„Dann können wir uns das ja für die Zukunft merken“, sagte Danilo.

Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte Luca… überrascht, dann nickte er jedoch.

Danilo zögerte kurz, dann lehnte er sich vor. „Oder wir lassen uns das nächste Mal was liefern und essen bei mir. Oder dir.“

Wieder zögerte Luca einen Augenblick, dann lächelte er. „Klingt gut.“

Na so kommen wir der Sache doch langsam näher, dachte Dani zufrieden. 

Etwas entspannter und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht aß er weiter. 

„Wollen wir noch was Süßes bestellen?“ fragte Luca.

„Gerne – bisschen was passt noch rein.“

„Worauf hast du Lust?“

„Irgendwas Schokoladiges.“ 

„Was hältst du hiervon?“ fragte Luca. 

„Das sieht lecker aus, das nehmen wir.“ 

„Schön“, sagte Luca und gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen. 

Der kam gleich, und bald darauf hatten sie ihren schokoladenen Nachtisch vor sich. 

„Das war ne gute Idee von dir, mit der Mittagspause“, sagte Luca. 

„Ja, ich mag es auch sehr mit dir zu essen.“ 

„Und morgen gehts Kartfahren.“ 

„Ja, das wird bestimmt auch witzig.“ 

„Fährst du oft Kart?“ fragte Luca. 

„Hin und wieder... ein paar Mal im Jahr. Und du?“ 

„Wir machen das tatsächlich regelmäßig mit der Mannschaft.“ 

„Ja, hin und wieder hatte Nico davon erzählt. Dann werdet ihr mir wohl haushoch überlegen sein. 

„Ach, keine Angst. Nico ist nicht gut im Kartfahren“, grinste Luca breit. 

„So, wie du gerade guckst... so schlecht?“ 

Luca nickte. „Oh ja. Er landet eigentlich fast immer auf dem letzten Platz. Selbst Nils ist besser. Und Nils fährt gar nicht gern Kart.“ 

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie das morgen so wird.“ 

„Wollen wir es ein bisschen interessanter machen?“ 

„Was schlägst du vor?“ 

„Eine kleine Wette oder... hast du als Teenie auch gern Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt?“ 

„Haben wir doch alle.“ 

„Ok, der Verlierer der jeweiligen Runde muss entweder eine kleine Aufgabe erledigen oder eine Frage mit der Wahrheit beantworten.“ 

„Okay, wenn Nico da auch mitmacht.“ 

„Das ist deine Aufgabe für heute: Nico zu überreden“, sagte Luca mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Ich tu mein Bestes“, nickte Danilo. 

„Sehr schön. Ich freu mich.“ 

„Das wird auf jeden Fall nett.“ 

„Nett? Du weißt was man über das Wort „Nett“ sagt, oder?“ 

„Ja, die kleine Schwester von Scheiße. Okay, das wird... toll? Geil? Spitze?“ 

„Das hört sich schon besser an“, sagte Luca zufrieden. 

„Okay, dann überzeuge ich Nico, und wir treffen uns morgen Nachmittag zum Kartfahren.“ 

„So machen wir es. Und ich muss jetzt leider langsam los zum zweiten Training.“ 

„Dann... viel Spaß dabei. Ich habe gleich noch eine Übung.“ 

„Soll ich dir auch viel Spaß wünschen oder... gutes Gelingen? Gute... Denkleistung?“ 

„Am besten alles davon.“ 

„Dann wünsche ich dir das alles“, grinste Luca und zahlte nebenbei die Rechnung. 

Danilo bedankte sich dafür und verabschiedete Luca dann. „Bis morgen!“ 

„Bis morgen Dani“, sagte Luca. 

Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. 

Danilo sah Luca noch hinterher, dann stieg er in seinen Wagen. 

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass Danilo diese eine Berechnung aus der Vorlesung endlich verstanden hatte. 

Nach der Uni fuhr er nach Hause und dachte dabei über das Mittagessen mit Luca nach. 

Er wusste noch immer nicht, ob er bei Luca weitergekommen war. 

Gut, Luca wusste nun zumindest, dass er auf Männer stand. Und er hatte sehr locker reagiert. Das war kein schlechtes Zeichen. 

Egal, wie es weiterging, hatte er so den Weg für Nico geebnet, offen und ehrlich mit Luca zu reden. 

Selbst wenn Luca nur auf Frauen stand und mit keinem von ihnen was anfangen würde, wäre es ein Erfolg. Ein neuer Freund, der über Nico bescheid wusste. 

Das würde Nico auf jeden Fall gut tun - das sollte er seinem besten Freund unbedingt erzählen. 

Also griff er sich sein Handy und rief Nico an. 

„Dani, hi! Wie war euer Essen?“ 

„Schön. Hat Luca nichts erzählt?“ 

„Doch, aber ich will es auch von dir hören:“ 

„Wir wärs wenn ich dann bei dir vorbeikomme? Mit ein paar Salaten und Fladenbrot vom Türken?“ 

„Klingt gut - komm her“, forderte Nico ihn auf. 

„Dann bin ich in ner halben Stunde bei dir“, sagte Danilo. 

„Bis gleich“, sagte Nico und legte auf. 

Danilo machte sich schnell fertig und fuhr dann zu Nico. 

Auf dem Weg besorgte er ihr Abendbrot, dann klingelte er schon bei Nico. 

Nico machte ihm sofort die Tür auf. 

„Hey“, begrüßte Danilo ihn und trat ein. 

„Hey Dani“, sagte Nico lächelnd. 

Du siehst hungrig aus.“ 

„Bin ich auch! Training war anstrengend.“ 

„Uni auch... komm gleich ins Wohnzimmer, ich habe alles her.“ 

„Gut, ich habe auch schon Teller und Getränke im Wohnzimmer. Und dann will ich alles über dein Essen mit Luca hören!“ 

Dani lachte und folgte ihm. 

Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch und packten schnell die Sachen vom Türken aus. 

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte Nico. 

„Dir auch“, sagte Dani. „Also, was hat Luca denn so erzählt?“ 

„Och, ihm hat das Essen großen Spaß gemacht. Ihr habt euch wohl gut verstanden?“

„Ja, es war... erhellend“, grinste Danilo.

„Oh, erzähl!“

„Nun Luca weiß jetzt, dass ich mit Frauen nicht so wirklich was anfangen kann.“

Neugierig sah Nico ihn an. „Und was hat er dazu gesagt?“

„Eigentlich gar nichts wirklich. Er war jedenfalls nicht schockiert oder entsetzt oder so. Aber Luca ist ja der Meister im Fragen ausweichen.“

„Oh ja, das ist er. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob es einen Grund gibt, warum er da so geübt ist.“

„Vielleicht bekommen wir morgen mehr raus“, sagte Danilo. „Luca hatte da eine ganz nette Idee.“

„Ach ja? Hat er gar nichts von erzählt.“

„Nein, die Aufgabe habe ich auch von Luca übertragen bekommen“, lachte Danilo.

„Ganz unauffällig zugeschoben bekommen?“

„Nö, eher ziemlich direkt. Luca hat es nicht so mit unauffällig.“

Nico lachte. „Dann erzähl mal!“ 

Schnell erzählte Danilo Nico von Lucas Idee.

„Okay, und das nach jeder Runde? Jedes Mal Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Wie alt sind wir?“

„Ist doch egal. Das ist unsere Chance ein paar Fragen zu stellen und Antworten zu erhalten.“

„Stimmt – dann gucken wir mal, ob er sich da auch so rauswinden kann.“

„Also bist du dabei?“

„Ja, klar. Stell du mir aber nette Fragen, ja?“

„Ich bin immer nett! Außerdem musst du dich anstrengen, damit Luca immer verliert.“

„Ich tu mein Bestes. Und du auch!“ 

„Klar!“

„Gut, dann ist das abgemacht“, streckte Nico seine Hand aus.

Danilo schlug ein. „Ich glaube ja, dass Luca nur so ausgewichen ist, weil er durchaus mehr mit Männern als mit Frauen anfangen kann.“

„Möglich“, überlegte Nico. „Das könnte morgen ja interessant werden.“

„Das hoffe ich sehr“, sagte Danilo.

„Und dann stellt sich die Frage, ob und wie es weitergeht mit der Sahneschnitte.“

„Dann gibt es ein kleines freundschaftliches Battle zwischen uns“, grinste Dani ihn an.

„Das ich natürlich gewinnen werde.“

„Niemals!“ 

„Aber sowas von!“ 

„Gegen meinen unwiderstehlichen Charme kommst du nicht an, Nicolein.“

„Ich muss Luca nur mal lieb anlächeln.“

„Dann steckt er dir nen Schnuller in den Mund und singt ein Schlaflied für dich, aber mehr kommt dabei nicht rum.“

„Ich nehme lieber was Anderes von ihm in den Mund.“

Danilo lachte. „Du spuckst aber große Töne.“

Auch Nico lachte, dann suchte er sich weitere Leckereien vom Tisch aus. Danilo hatte gut gewählt, die Sachen waren gesund und schmeckten sehr gut. 

„Aber selbst wenn der Luca uns beide verschmäht, hätten wir immerhin jemand neuen in unserem Kreis der Mitwisser“, meinte Danilo nach einem Moment.

„Hast du ja eh. Aber das wäre wirklich schön, er scheint ja gut damit zurecht zu kommen.

Danilo nickte. „Das zumindest ist jetzt schon sehr sicher. Er hat mich sogar gefragt, ob mein One-Night-Stand gut war. Tut normalerweise kein Hetero, oder?“

„Ähm – kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“

„Ich mir auch nicht. Und meinen Vorschlag, dass wir doch das nächste Mal bei ihm oder mir zu Hause essen, hat er auch nicht abgelehnt.“

„Oh, das klingt… interessant.“ 

„Neidisch?“ fragte Danilo grinsend. 

„Vielleicht ein bisschen“, gab Nico zu, „Aber ich habe ja auch meine Chance.“ 

„Wie war denn euer Fernsehabend?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Sehr nett. Drei Folgen Vikings gesehen. Mit... ähm... naja, die Serie hat ja schon so ihre schreckhaften Momente.“ 

„Luca musste also wieder Händchen halten.“ 

„Ja, unter anderem.“ 

„Unter anderem?“ fragte Danilo nach. 

„Ja. War sehr... gemütlich.“ 

„Das schaffst auch nur du, dass es bei einer Serie wie Vikings gemütlich wird“, lachte Danilo. 

„Wenn man ganz dicht an Luca gelehnt ist?“ 

„Bleibt es trotzdem ne sehr blutrünstige Serie.“ 

„Umso mehr muss man sich... ankuscheln.“ 

„Und Luca hat das alles zugelassen?“ 

Nico lächelte. „Oh ja.“ 

„Tut mir leid, aber der Kerl ist niemals ein Hetero!“ 

„Inzwischen glaub ich dir.“ 

„Jetzt müssen wir Luca nur dazu bringen uns das zu bestätigen.“ 

„Das schaffen wir schon. Er weiß ja schon mal, dass er keine Angst haben muss.“ 

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du ihn morgen auch einweihst.“ 

„Ja, das werde ich wohl machen. Kannst mich ja bei Wahrheit oder Pflicht fragen, so... nach meinem ersten Kuss oder so.) 

Danilo grinste. „Das war ich mein Süßer.“ 

„Klar warst du das - würde ich auch nicht ändern wollen. Okay, blöde Frage.“ 

„Mir fällt schon was Gutes ein“, sagte Dani. 

„Dann werde mal kreativ, mein Lieber.“ 

„Ich bin immer kreativ.“ 

„Ich weiß!“ 

Lächelnd lehnte sich Danilo an Nicos Schulter. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Nico ihm einen Arm um. 

„Wollen wir noch ein bisschen die Glotze anmachen?“ schlug Dani vor. 

„Ja, lass uns was gucken zum Entspannen und Verblöden.“ 

„Und Kuscheln“, sagte Danilo zwinkernd. 

„Ja, das doch immer gern.“ 

„Dann mach was an.“ 

Nico suchte zwischen den türkischen Leckereien nach der Fernbedienung und zappte durchs Programm. 

Schließlich blieben sie bei den Wiederholungen von The Big Bang Theory hängen. „Das geht immer“, meinte Nico zufrieden. 

„Ja, witzig und entspannend.“ 

„Und man kennt die Folgen inzwischen fast aufwändig und muss nicht auf jedes Wort achten.“ 

Danilo lachte leise. „Ja, das stimmt wohl. Und trotzdem kann man immer mal was Neues entdecken.“ 

Nico kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr an Danilos Seite. 

„Oh je, so kuschelbedürftig? Dabei hast du doch gestern mit Luca?“ 

„Das ist ja kein Grund heute nicht zu kuscheln, oder? Ich bin im Moment einfach... in der Stimmung.“ 

„Dann komm her, Nicki.“ 

„Bäh, nenn mich nicht Nicki.“ 

„Nickileinchen?“ 

„Ich nenn dich doch auch nicht Daniloleinchen, oder?“ 

„Nein, du nennst mich Dani.“ 

„Ja, weil du Nilo doof findest.“ 

„Das ist ja auch total doof.“ 

„Eben. Und Dani ist nicht doof. Und passt zu dir.“ 

„Und Nicki passt zu dir.“ 

Nico seufzte. „Aber wehe du nennst mich vor Luca so.“ 

„Okay, ich werde mich zusammenreißen.“ 

„Das ist lieb von dir“, grinste Nico. 

„Ich bin immer total lieb zu dir.“ 

„Fast immer. Du kannst auch ganz schön gemein sein, wenn du willst.“ 

„Och, du auch - und deswegen passen wir so perfekt zusammen.“ 

„Ich bin immer lieb, nett und höflich“, behauptete Nico, prustete aber sofort los. 

Dani stimmte sofort in das Lachen ein. „Und das aus deinem Munde...“ 

„Willst du etwa was Anderes behaupten?“ 

„Niemals, du Engel!“ 

„Na geht doch“, sagte Nico und drückte Dani einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Dani lachte leise und legte seinen Kopf auf Nicos Schulter. 

„Willst du heute Nacht hier pennen?“ fragte Nico etwas später. 

„Gern“, lächelte Dani. „Muss morgen auch nicht so früh raus.“ 

„Schön, dann können wir auch noch in Ruhe zusammen frühstücken.“ 

„Es ist immer schade, dein Frühstück zu verpassen.“ 

„Sag das doch mal Luca, vielleicht will er das dann gleich mal ausprobieren“, lachte Nico. 

„Klar, aber... ist ja vor allem dein Rührei, das so lecker ist... für Luca musst du wohl noch mal einkaufen müssen.“ 

„Stimmt. Da muss ich mich mal im Internet schlau machen, was Veganer so gern zum Frühstück essen.“ 

„Mach das mal, notfalls kauf ich auch noch schnell ein.“ 

„Warum willst du einkaufen, wenn Luca bei mir übernachtet?“ 

„Ich hatte eher gemeint, dass er dazu kommt. Zum Essen. Morgen früh.“ 

„Das ist eine super Idee!“ sagte Nico sofort. „Dann ruf ich ihn doch am besten gleich mal an.“ 

Dani sah auf die Uhr. „Ja, noch kannst du das machen.“ 

Nico griff sich sein Handy und rief bei Luca an. 

„Nico? Hi“, meldete sich Luca nach dem dritten Klingeln. 

„Hi Luca“, sagte Nico. „Ich hoff ich habe dich noch nicht geweckt.“ 

„Nee, Handy war nur runtergefallen.“ 

„ich wollte dich auch nur was fragen.“ 

„Dann schieß mal los!“ 

„Hast du Lust morgen früh zu mir zum Frühstücken zu kommen? Dani ist auch dabei.“ 

„Oh“, machte Luca überrascht, „ja, das... das klingt gut. Soll ich was mitbringen?“ 

„Nein, musst du nicht. Wir kümmern uns um alles. Du musst nur dich mitbringen.“ 

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt, was ihr so auftischt.“ 

„Ich freu mich. Wir freuen uns.“ 

Sie verabschiedeten sich, dann legte Nico auf. „Okay, er kommt.“

„Sehr schön. Dann lass uns mal recherchieren worauf Veganer beim Frühstück stehen“, schlug Danilo vor.

Nico holte gleich sein Tablet – damit war es einfacher als mit Handy – und sie suchten sich durch diverse Seiten. „Kein Soja“, warf Nico ein, „Hafermilch ist besser.“

„Ok, das dürfte kein Problem sein.“

„Und sonst – Marmelade und so geht ja, dann veganen Frischkäse, Brötchen, Müsli, Obst…“

„Da bekommen wir doch was Leckeres zusammen“, sagte Danilo zufrieden.

„Und für uns leckeres Rührei?“

„Natürlich! Ich werde nicht freiwillig auf dein Rührei verzichten.“

„War klar“, lachte Nico. „Mal gucken, für Luca dann gebratene Tomaten?“

„Die passt auch zum Rührei, da können wir also ordentlich Tomaten braten.“

„Dann steht das Frühstück ja. Und… was machen wir mit dem angefangenen Abend?“ 

„Mhm, ist noch ein bisschen früh zum Schlafen, oder?“

„Ja, schon noch. Hast du eine… Idee?“

„Keine Ahnung... wonach steht dir denn der Sinn?“

„Noch ne Folge Big Bang Theory? Oder schon… ins Bett?“

Danilo grinste. „Ins Bett ohne zu schlafen?“

„Gibt noch anderes, was man da so tun kann.“

Danilos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ach ja?“

„Ja, überleg mal, ob dir da was einfällt.“ 

Kurzerhand griff Dani nach Nicos Hand und zog ihn mit sich hoch.

„Ich glaub, du bist da auf dem richtigen Weg.“

„Dann folge mir mal unauffällig“, sagte Dani zwinkernd und zog Nico mit sich.

Mit einem Grinsen ließ sich Nico in das Schlafzimmer führen. 

Vor dem Bett blieb Dani stehen und drehte sich zu Nico um.

Auffordernd sah Nico ihn an.

„Also Nicolein, was möchtest du?“ fragte Dani und trat etwas näher an ihn heran.

„Dich. Tief und hart in mir.“

Danilo keuchte unwillkürlich auf. „Das klingt wie ein sehr guter Plan.“

„Dann arbeite mal dran.“

„Erstmal müssen wir dich aus den Klamotten arbeiten“, grinste Danilo und zupfte am Saum von Nicos Shirt.

„Du meinst, ich soll das ausziehen?“

Danilo nickte heftig.

Mit einer Bewegung hatte Nico das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen.

Sofort schob Dani seine Hände auf Nicos Oberkörper und trat noch näher an ihn heran.

„Hey, du bist viel zu angezogen.“

„Stimmt“, raunte Dani und zerrte sich schnell sein Hemd über den Kopf.

„Ja, das wollte ich sehen“, meinte Nico und streichelte über die nackte Haut. 

Danilos Hände fuhren über Nicos Oberkörper nach unten zum Knopf der Jeans. „Immer noch zu viele Klamotten.“

„Dann ändere es“, forderte Nico ihn auf.

„Bin ja schon dabei“, sagte Dani und öffnete den Knopf der Jeans.

Nico raunte leise, als Dani den Reißverschluss nach unten zog.

Schnell zog Danilo die Jeans nach unten und machte auch gleich mit den Shorts kurzen Prozessen.

Ein halbsteifer Schwanz kam ihm entgegen. 

Ohne zu Zögern ging Dani in die Knie und stülpte seine Lippen über Nicos Schwanzspitze.

„Gott ja!“, keuchte Nico sofort auf.

Er vergrub seine Finger in Danis Haaren und bemühte sich möglichst ruhig zu bleiben.

Konzentriert machte Danilo weiter.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann zog Nico warnend an Danis Haaren.

Schon ließ Dani von ihm ab und sah ihn an.

„Ich will erst kommen, wenn du in mir bist“, raunte Nico.

„Dann sollten wir das mal machen.“ 

Nico nickte und zog Dani hoch.

Er ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und sah Danilo an.

Einen Moment erwiderte Dani den Blick nur, dann zog er sich in Windeseile Hose und Shorts aus und krabbelte dann zu Nico aufs Bett.

„So habe ich dich auch gerne bei mir“, raunte Nico ihm zu.

Dani grinste und schob sich langsam über ihn.

Sofort spreizte Nico die Beine. Dann legte er seine Hände auf Danis Hintern und zog ihn dichter an sich.

Sie beide keuchten fast zeitgleich auf.

Auch – oder vielleicht gerade, weil – sie „nur“ Freunde waren, waren sie unheimlich vertraut miteinander und wussten genau, was der andere mochte. 

Nico kramte mit einer Hand ein Kondom und Gleitgel aus dem Nachtschrank hervor und drückte es Dani in die Hand.

„Ungeduldiger Kerl!“, raunte Dani und legte die Sachen erstmal zur Seite.

„Kennst mich doch“, sagte Nico heiser.

„Und du kennst mich. So schnell geht das nicht.“

„Man kann es aber mal versuchen“, grinste Nico.

„Du versuchst es jedes mal…“

Nico grinste nur weiter und hob fordernd die Hüfte an.

„So willst du mich überzeugen?“, erwiderte Danilo das Grinsen – und keuchte dann leise auf, als Nico die Bewegung wiederholte. 

Dabei schob Nico seine Hände über Danis Rücken nach unten, bis er auf seinem Hintern zum liegen kam.

„Hmm“, machte Dani genießerisch.

„Das gefällt dir, ja?“ raunte Nico und bewegte die Hände leicht auf und ab.

„Oh ja, das weißt du doch.“ 

Nico lächelte und hörte dann auf. „Wenn du weitermachst, mach ich auch weiter.“

„Das mach ich gerne“, meinte Dani und bewegte sich wieder gegen ihn. 

Nico stöhnte heiser. „Mehr. Will dich in mir!“

Auch Danilo keuchte jetzt und nickte ungeduldig. Er erhob sich etwas und bat ihn dann. „Dreh dich um.“ 

Sofort drehte sich Nico auf den Bauch.

Mit beiden Händen zog Danilo ihn auf die Knie.

Dann griff er nach dem Gleitgel und gab sich etwas davon auf die Finger. 

Routiniert bereitete er Nico vor, vorsichtig, aber doch zielstrebig. 

„Mach endlich“, forderte Nico ungeduldig. 

„Du weißt, dass ich erst mache, wenn du bereit bist.“ 

„Ich bin bereit. Mehr als bereit.“ 

„Moment noch“, nickte Danilo, dehnte ihn noch etwas weiter und zog sich dann das Kondom über. „Okay“, kündigte er an und schob sich dann langsam in ihn. 

Nico stöhnte langgezogen. 

Das ließ Danilo leicht grinsen, er wusste doch genau, wie es Nico gefiel. 

Nico kam ihm entgegen so das Dani unwillkürlich noch tiefer in ihn drang. 

„Du bist echt heiß“, raunte Dani ihm ins Ohr. 

„Und du erst“, wisperte Nico kaum verständlich. „Schneller Dani, bitte.“ 

Dani nickte, küsste seinen Nacken und beschleunigte dann seine Bewegungen. 

Nico kam ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen und stöhnte immer wieder, wenn Dani diesen einen Punkt traf. 

Zielstrebig machte Dani weiter und ließ ihn immer und immer wieder aufstöhnen. 

Schließlich schob Dani eine Hand unter Nico und umschloss seinen Schwanz. 

„Ja“, keuche der laut auf, dann kam er mit einem lauten Keuchen. 

Nur wenige Sekunden später kam auch Danilo mit einem heiseren Laut. 

Er hielt sich noch etwas aufrecht, dann sank er auf Nicos Rücken zusammen. 

„Das war gut“, wisperte Nico mit geschlossenen Augen. 

„Ja, hat echt gut getan“, stimmte Dani zu. 

Nico brummte zustimmend. 

Er sank jetzt unter Dani auf die Matratze und entspannte sich. 

Vorsichtig zog sich Dani nun aus ihm zurück, zog das Kondom ab und ließ es verknotet auf den Boden vor dem Bett fallen. Er war grade zu erschöpft um wirklich aufzustehen. 

„Hol die Decke, dann kannst du so liegen bleiben“, knurrte Nico. „Ist gemütlich.“ 

„Mhm“, machte Dani und zog irgendwie die Decke über sie. 

„Und jetzt schlaf gut.“ 

„Du auch Nico...“ 

Nico schloss die Augen und schlummerte tatsächlich bald ein. 

Und auch Dani schlief schnell ein.


	9. „Habt Ihr was miteinander?“

Es war Nicos Handy, das ihn weckte, irgendwann nach acht. 

Danilo lag noch immer halb über ihm und schnarchte leicht. 

Behutsam ruckelte Nico sich unter ihm hervor. 

„Hm... waschmachstdu?“ 

„Aufstehen. Die Sahneschnitte kommt gleich, und wir müssen noch einkaufen.“ 

„Der soll sich einfach zu uns in Bett legen“, brummte Dani. 

„Ohne Frühstück ist er nörgelig.“ 

„Dann Frühstück im Bett“, grinste Dani. 

„Dann müssen wir aber aufstehen um es fertig zu machen. Und einkaufen.“ 

Danilo seufzte. „Alles läuft aufs aufstehen hinaus ja?“ 

„Ich fürchte... aber das mit dem Frühstück im Bett mach ich bestimmt mal mit ihm.“ 

„War meine Idee, also mach ich das mit ihm.“ 

„Ich mach mit“, grinste Nico ihn an, dann rutschte er aus dem Bett. 

„Ich fürchte zu dritt passen wir nicht in mein Bett“, sagte Danilo und gab Nico einen sanften Klaps auf den nackten Hintern. 

„Dann musst du wohl draußen bleiben.“ 

„Ich soll aus meinem eigenen Bett draußen bleiben?“ 

„Meinetwegen nehmen wir auch mein Bett. Oder Lucas.“ 

Danilo lachte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal überzeugen, dass er wirklich auf Männer steht, ehe wir ihm hier wilde Sexorgien vorschlagen.“ 

„Und das machen wir spätestens heute Nachmittag.“ 

„Vielleicht kriegen wir ja schon heute Morgen eine Antwort und können heute Nachmittag auf das nächste Ziel hinarbeiten.“ 

„Ihn in eins von unseren Betten zu kriegen?“ 

Danilo nickte. 

„Davor kommt die Vorarbeit - du deckst auf, ich geh einkaufen?“ 

„Können wir so machen“, sagte Dani. 

„Dann geh ich zuerst ins Bad?“ 

„Ja, aber schön langsam gehen. Ich will ein bisschen die Aussicht genießen.“ 

Nico lachte. „Schnell geht erstmal auch nicht...“ 

„Ich habe dir aber nicht weh getan, oder?“ fragte Dani besorgt. 

„Nein, zieht halt ein bisschen. Aber zwei Mal hintereinander... bin ich halt nicht gewöhnt.“ 

„Das nächste Mal liege ich unten. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du am Wochenende nicht spielen kannst, weil du zu viel Spaß hattest“, lachte Danilo. 

Nico stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Und dann muss ich zum Trainer und erklären, warum ich so eierig laufe?“ 

„Das verbuchst du einfach unter einer extra Portion Motivation. Und Training. Ausdauertraining.“ 

„Na, dafür muss ich aber noch trainieren, so ausdauernd ist das noch nicht.“ 

„Da hilft nur üben, üben und nochmal üben!“ 

Nico lachte, „und du stellst dich als Trainingspartner zur Verfügung?“ 

„Ich tu alles für den Verein“, grinste Danilo breit. 

„Der Verein wird es dir danken. So, genug getrödelt.“ 

„Dann ab mit dir ins Bad und zum Einkaufen.“

„Und du deckst inzwischen den Tisch?“

„Darf ich mich vorher anziehen oder soll ich das nackt erledigen?“

„Ist mir gleich – aber, wenn du nackt gehst… nein, bitte geh nackt, dann kommen die netten Herren mit den bequemen Sachen, und ich kann mit Luca alleine frühstücken.“

„Das würde nur passieren, wenn ich einkaufen gehen würde. Aber da du einkaufst, bleibe ich ja in der Wohnung.“

„Ja, stimmt, schade. Also ziehen wir uns besser beide an, sonst verschrecken wir die Sahneschnitte.“

„Ok“, sagte Danilo. „Dann verschwind doch endlich mal ins Bad und ich setzte schon mal Kaffee auf.“

„Bis gleich.“ Nico verzog sich schnell ins Bad und ging dann für den Aufwachkaffee in die Küche.

Dani drückte ihm sofort eine Tasse mit Kaffee in die Hand. „Bring noch ein paar Avocados mit. Die mag Luca bestimmt und die schmecken gut zum Rührei.“

„Mach ich“, nickte Nico. „Mal gucken, was ich alles so kriege.“

„Und beeil dich, sonst ist die Sahneschnitte vor dir hier“, grinste Dani.

Das wollte Nico tunlichst vermeiden, er hatte da andere Pläne. Also machte er sich auf den Weg, kaufte veganen Frischkäse, Tomaten, Hafermilch und andere Dinge für Luca ein, dazu natürlich Brötchen und Bacon. Dann ließ er sich Zeit auf dem Rückweg – und behielt die ganze Zeit den Parkplatz und den Eingang zum Haus im Blick.

Er war schon fast an der Haustür angekommen, als er Luca auf seiner Vespa um die Kurve biegen sah.

Perfekt, freute er sich und ging ihm gleich entgegen.

Luca parkte seinen Roller, stieg ab und nahm den Helm ab. „Morgen Nico.“

„Guten Morgen – du kommst perfekt pünktlich. Frühstück ist so gut wie fertig.“

„Super“, freute sich Luca.

„Komm gleich mit hoch – ich habe noch ein paar Leckereien besorgt.“

„Dani schon da?“ fragte Luca und folgte Nico zur Haustür.

„Ja, der war heute Nacht bei mir.“ 

„Ach so. Übernachtet ihr häufiger beieinander?“

„Hin und wieder, wenn es abends später wird und man nicht mehr nach Hause mag.“

„Kann ich gut verstehen“, meinte Luca.

„Ich habe auch noch Platz für dich. Und jetzt ja auch Sachen für dein Frühstück“, deutete Nico auf seine Tasche, dann öffnete er die Haustür. 

Sie gingen schnell die Treppe zu Nicos Wohnung hoch.

„Und jetzt rein in die warme Stube“, lächelte er Luca an und öffnete die Wohnungstür. 

„Ah da hat wohl schon jemand Kaffee gekocht“, sagte Luca als er die Wohnung betrat.

„Ja, komm rein, mach es dir bequem, ich brat schnell was zum Frühstück an.“

Die beiden gingen in die Küche, wo Dani schon am Tisch saß und mit seinem Handy spielte. „Ah da seid ihr ja“, sagte er und mit einem Lächeln. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Luca!“

„Guten Morgen!“, lächelte Luca ihn an. 

„Ihr kommt grade pünktlich, der Kaffee ist fertig und mein Magen am Knurren“, grinste Dani.

„Ein paar Minuten dauert es noch – mach es dir schon mal bequem, Luca.“

„Danke“, sagte Luca und setzte sich zu Dani an den Tisch.

Nico stellte sich an den Herd und heizte zwei Pfannen auf.

„Dani pack du doch schon mal die Einkäufe aus“, sagte er dabei.

„Mach ich“, nickte Dani und legte einige der Dinge auf den Tisch, andere reichte er Luca an. 

Schnell war der Tisch fertig gedeckt und Luca naschte schon von den Weintrauben.

Nico briet Tomaten, Pilze und Paprika in der einen und Bacon und Rühreier in der anderen Pfanne an, dann servierte er das Essen. „So, lasst es euch schmecken!“ 

„Das sieht aber gut aus Nico“, sagte er Luca. „Darfst du gern öfter machen.“

„Mach ich gern, wenn es dir schmeckt. Pfeffer und Salz dazu?“, reichte Nico ihm Streuer und Mühle.

„Aber immer.“

Nico setzte sich jetzt auch, und sie begannen zu essen. 

„Hat dir Dani eigentlich von meiner Idee für heute Nachmittag erzählt?“ fragte Luca irgendwann.

„Ja, hat er. Find ich eine coole Idee.“

„Schön. Das macht das ganze doch noch ein bisschen interessanter.“

„Ja, ist ein guter Ansporn... So, ist dein Frühstück okay so?“

„Es ist perfekt Nico.“

„Schön“, lächelte Nico ihn an.

„Ich habe Nico übrigens erzählt, dass du bescheid weißt“, sagte Danilo.

„Da brauchen wir ja keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben.“

Dani grinste. „Nein, absolut nicht mehr.“

„Und… ihr beide…?“, fragte Luca vorsichtig nach. 

„Was ist mit uns beiden?“ fragte Nico, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, worauf Luca hinauswollte.

„Nun… nimm es mir nicht übel, aber… habt ihr was miteinander?“

Dani lachte auf. „Wie kommst du da drauf?“

„Naja, ihr seid so… vertraut irgendwie. Ich mein, ich fänds ja nicht schlimm…“

„Würde es dich denn... stören?“ fragte Danilo.

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich bin halt nur neugierig. Und wärst du weiblich, würde ich das auch fragen, wenn du das meinst.“

„Gut. Aber nein, wir sind nicht zusammen“, sagte Dani.

„Okay. Wobei ich glaube, ihr würdet gut zusammenpassen.“ 

„Findest du?“ fragte Nico.

„Ja, schon…“

„Tja, stand jetzt sind wir beide Single“, sagte Dani und grinste Luca an. „Wir drei, richtig?“

„Ja, wir drei. Hatten wir das nicht schon geklärt?“

„Ich wollte es nur noch mal klarstellen.“ 

Luca nickte noch einmal. „Dann ist es jetzt ja klar.“ 

„Bleibt nur noch eine Frage übrig“, sagte Danilo. 

„Und die wäre?“, wollte Luca wissen. 

„Na komm, das musst du dir doch denken können.“ 

„Ob ich auch in Eurer Liga spiele?“ 

Nico nickte und sah Luca gebannt an. 

Luca zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Ich will immer erste Liga spielen.“ 

„Boah du bist echt ein Meister im ausweichen“, sagte Danilo. „Los, klare Antwort Luca. Männlein oder Weiblein?“ 

Wieder überlegte Luca, wie er antworten konnte. „Und wenn?“ 

„Würde ich mich unheimlich freuen, nicht mehr... allein bin ich nicht, aber... ich kenn halt keinen anderen Fußballer der auch schwul ist“, sagte Nico. 

Nachdenklich nickte Luca. „Das kann ich verstehen. Aber du hast ja Danilo, der Bescheid weiß.“ 

„Dani unterstützt mich wo er kann. Er ist immer für mich da. Aber wirklich verstehen wie ich mich fühle, das kann er nicht.“ 

„Immerhin hast du jemanden zum Reden“, meinte Luca und aß dann weiter. 

„Hättest du dann auch. Mich und Dani.“ 

Seelenruhig spießte Luca eine Tomate auf und aß sie. 

„Du kannst einen wahnsinnig machen, das ist dir schon klar, oder?“ fragte Dani. 

„Du bist derjenige, der sich wahnsinnig machen lässt.“ 

Danilo lehnte sich zurück. „Ich mag undurchschaubare Männer. Nicht wahr, Nico?“ 

„Hm, ja, schon. Und ich auch“, bestätigte Nico. Er würde Dani das Feld hier nicht einfach so überlassen. 

„Und ich bin sehr hartnäckig, wenn ich etwas will“, fuhr Dani fort und steckte sich eine Weintraube in den Mund. 

Luca sah ihn nur kurz an und aß dann eine weitere Tomate. 

Dani sah zu Nico. „Der ist eine harte Nuss. Ist der beim Training auch so?“ 

„Der lässt sich nie in die Karten gucken“, stimmte Nico zu. „Macht ihn auch zu einem unangenehmen Gegner.“ 

„Naja... dann müssen wir wohl bis heute Nachmittag warten um weitere Antwort zu erhalten. Gell Luca?“ 

„Mal sehen, ob ich verlieren. Oder lieber Pflicht wähle.“ 

Nico schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, so nicht. Du wirst brav Wahrheit wählen, wenn du verlierst.“ 

„Das ist noch immer meine Entscheidung.“ 

„Warum willst du uns die Antwort nicht einfach sagen?“ fragte Nico. 

„Das wäre doch langweilig.“ 

„Du spielst also gern“, sagte Dani und grinste. 

„Ja, schon. Fußball und auch sonst.“ 

„Gefällt mir“, meinte Dani. 

Luca grinste nur und aß genüsslich weiter. 

„Möchte noch jemand nen Kaffee?“ fragte Nico. 

„Ja, ich, gerne“, streckte Luca ihm seinen Becher hin. 

Nico nickte und goss ihm frischen Kaffee ein. 

Dann füllte er auch Danilos und seinen eigenen Becher nach. „Wie machen wir das heute Nachmittag?“, lenkte er ab. 

„Hm, treffen wir uns an der Kartbahn?“ schlug Luca vor. 

„Ja, das klingt gut. Und wann?“ 

„Wann haben wir Schluss?“ fragte Luca und sah Nico an. 

„Gegen drei, schätze ich.“ 

„Dann... gegen halb fünf?“ 

„Klingt gut“, nickte Danilo, „Dann bin ich auch durch.“ 

„Sehr schön, dann machen wir das genauso“, nickte Luca. 

„Ich freu mich drauf“, lächelte Danilo ihn an. 

„Ich mich auch“, sagte Nico. 

„Ich schließe mich an“, meinte Luca. 

„Zusammengefasst sind wir also ein sehr fröhlicher Haufen“, grinste Dani.

„Dann kann ja nichts schief gehen“, lachte Nico. 

Luca warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Nico, wir müssen langsam los.“

„Oh ja, soll ich dich mitnehmen?“

„Ja, gern. Der Roller kann auch erstmal hier stehen bleiben.“

„Dann lass uns schnell abräumen und dann losfahren.“

„Ich mach das hier mit dem abräumen“, bot Dani an. „Ich habe noch gut ne Stunde zeit ehe ich losmuss.“

„Das ist lieb von dir“, lächelte Nico ihn an, dann stand er auf.

„Dann sehen wir uns nachher beim Kartfahren“, sagte Luca zu Dani.

„Bis später“, erwiderte Dani und lächelte ihn zum Abschied an.

„Bis später“, sagte Luca und verließ dann mit Nico zusammen die Wohnung.


	10. Kartfahren mit Erkenntnis

Nach dem Training wartete Nico auf Luca, der brauchte ein wenig länger. Seine Locken waren toll, und Nico beneidete ihn darum, aber sie machten eben auch Arbeit.

„So, wir können“, sagte Luca schließlich.

„Dann los“, forderte Nico ihn auf und ging vor zu seinem Wagen. „Hast du dich von dem Morgen erholt?“

„Wieso erholt? War doch sehr nett. Und vor allem lecker“, sagte Luca.

„Nett? Dani kann schon ganz schön bohren…“

„Ach das war schon ok so. Ich kann damit umgehen.“

„Dann ist gut. Dani ist eigentlich echt lieb.“

„Weiß ich. Sonst wäre ich ja nicht mit ihm essen gewesen.“

„Ich finde es sehr schön, dass du so zu uns gestoßen bist.“

„Kennst mich doch, ich bin ein geselliger Typ.“

„Und Dani auch – keine Ahnung, warum ich vorher nie auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass wir drei so gut zusammenpassen würden.“

„Immerhin hat es jetzt doch geklappt“, lächelte Luca.

„Und ich bin echt froh drüber.“ 

Inzwischen waren sie bei Nicos Wagen angekommen und stiegen ein.

Der Weg war nicht allzu weit, dennoch war es schon nach halb fünf, bis sie eintrafen.

Danilo war schon da und kam ihnen entgegen, als sie ausstiegen

„Sorry, bisschen spät geworden“, entschuldigt sich Nico, dann umarmte er Danilo kurz. 

„Kein Ding“, sagte Dani. „Hat mir die Chance gegeben noch den letzten Rest von meinem Hörbuch zu hören.“ 

„Bist du dann jetzt durch?“, fragte Nico, „oder sollen wir noch warten?“ 

„Ich bin fertig. Wir können also sofort ein.“ 

„Schön, dann los.“ Sie betraten den Laden, Nico zahlte und besorgte auch die üblichen Stumpfmasken, die sie unter den geliehenen Helmen trugen. 

„Mhm sexy“, lachte Danilo. 

„Stehst du drauf“, fragte Luca nach. 

„Ach weißt du, es gibt Männer die sind immer sexy. Auch mit Strumpfmaske.“ 

Luca grinste ihn an und strich sich durch die Locken. 

Dani zwinkerte ihm zu und sah dann zu Nico. 

Der knurrte nur unhörbar. 

„Dann lasst uns mal die Karts holen und ab in die Aufwärmrunde“, sagte Dani. 

Sie gingen zur Ausgabe, ließen sich einweisen und fuhren eine erste Einführungsrunde. 

„Also, der Verlierer der Runde beantwortet entweder eine Frage oder muss eine Aufgabe erledigen“, fasste Luca dann noch einmal zusammen. 

„So ist es geplant. Also, Achtung, geht gleich los.“ 

, nickte Danilo. 

Auch Nico gab ein zustimmendes Nicken von sich. Die fuhren an die Startlinie heran und schon ging es los. 

Die erste Runde konnte Danilo für sich entscheiden, und Nico wurde letzter. 

„Na, Nico, was soll es sein?“ fragte Luca. 

„Hm - ich fang mit der Wahrheit an.“ 

Luca sah Dani an. „Hm... was wollen wir unseren Nico denn mal fragen?“ 

„Erzähl uns mal... ob du schon mal was geklaut hast.“ 

Nico schnaubte. „Ja und du warst dabei Dani.“ 

„Jetzt wird es interessant“, sah Luca sie interessiert an. 

„So aufregend war das nicht. Und es war auch nicht wirklich geklaut“, sagte Nico. „Es war ein Schokoriegel und ich hatte zu wenig Geld dabei. Also habe ich das, was ich hatte in nem unbemerkten Augenblick hingelegt, den Riegel genommen und bin gegangen.“ 

„Das ist ja... süß“, grinste Luca ihn an. 

„Nico ist danach nie wieder in den Laden gegangen“, erzählte Dani. „Er hat sogar die Straßenseite gewechselt, wenn er daran vorbeimusste.“ 

„Ja, ich habe ja auch nicht genug gezahlt...“ 

„Die Sachen waren total überteuerten. Und der Kerl hat nen riesen Gewinn mit all den Schülern gemacht, die da eingekauft haben. Der konnte die 20 Cent verkraften, die gefehlt haben.“ 

„Ja, die Sachen waren echt teuer. Aber geklaut ist geklaut.“ 

Dani verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Luca. „Er ist schon niedlich unser Nico, hm?“ 

„Für geklaute Ware bezahlten, das ist schon niedlich.“ 

„Ich bin nicht niedlich“, sagte Nico. „Hundewelpen sind niedlich. Kleine Elefanten sind niedlich. Ich bin ein Mann und nicht niedlich.“ 

„Das Kind war niedlich - das so... halb geklaut hat.“ 

„Lasst uns lieber die nächste Runde fahren“, brummte Nico. 

„Okay, dann mal wieder los zum Start.“ 

„Und diesmal bist du dran Luca“, sagte Danilo. „Wir haben doch so wichtige Fragen an dich.“ 

„Und ich wähle Wahrheit“, grinste Luca ihn an. „Los gehts.“ 

Die drei stiegen wieder in ihre Karts und machten sich bereit. 

Die Ampel sprang auf Grün, und sie fuhren los. 

Diesmal gewann Luca - und zwar deutlich - allerdings schaffte es Nico, vor Dani ins Ziel zu kommen. 

„Und? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“, fragte Luca sofort. 

„Wahrheit. Ich bin neugierig, was du für eine Frage hast“, grinste Dani. 

„Erzähl mir von deinem ersten Kuss.“ 

Dani sah kurz zu Nico, dann wieder zu Luca. „Das willst du also wissen?“ 

„Ja, warum nicht?“ 

„Erzähl es ihm schon“, sagte Nico. 

„Okay - mein erster Kuss war mit Nico. Mir war schon länger klar, dass ich auf Männer stehe, und hatte es Nico ein paar Wochen vorher erzählt. An diesem Tag waren wir in meinem Zimmer - noch das richtige Kinderzimmer. Nico hat mir ein paar kleinere oder größere Löcher in den Bauch gefragt. Und irgendwann gefragt wie es denn wäre, einen Mann zu küssen. Dazu konnte ich nichts sagen - deswegen haben wir es ausprobiert. Und mochten nicht wieder aufhören.“ 

„Als hattet ihr was miteinander!“ 

„Ja, damals... so mit sechzehn, siebzehn so.“ 

„Und warum hat es nicht geklappt?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie... war es nie was Ernstes zwischen uns. Nur Spaß und eine sehr gute, unerschütterliche Freundschaft.“ 

„Das waren jetzt zwei Fragen Luca“, sagte Nico. „Dafür schuldest du uns eigentlich eine.“ 

„Hm - Jein. Ich sollte auch die Wahl kriegen.“ 

„Na gut“, sagte Dani. „Dann wähle.“ 

„Pflicht.“ 

„Feigling“, grinste Dani. 

„Nö - was soll ich machen?“ 

„Eine Idee Nico?“ fragte Dani. 

„Zeig uns einen Zungenkuss - alleine“, forderte Nico ihn auf. 

Luca sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. „Ich... soll was?“ 

„Du kannst noch auf Wahrheit wechseln.“ 

„Ich... wie soll ich denn allein nen Zungenkuss vorführen?“ 

„Tu einfach so, als wäre... die Luft deine Partnerin.“ 

„Oder dein Partner“, warf Dani grinsend ein. 

„Also?“, forderte Nico ihn auf. 

„Na gut“, schnaubte Luca und begann dann extrem merkwürdige Bewegungen mit seinen Lippen und der Zunge zu machen. 

Danilo und Nico sahen ihn dabei an, grinsten, grinsten breiter - und konnten sich bald nicht mehr vor Lachen halten. 

„Zufrieden?“ fragte Luca. 

„Es war zumindest sehr... interessant“, grinste Nico ihn an. 

„Rache ist süß ihr beiden, nur damit ihr das wisst.“ 

„Gern“, nickte Danilo. „Nächste Runde?“ 

„Klar“, sagten Nico und Luca. 

Schon starteten sie zur nächsten Runde. Danilo wurde wieder erster, und Nico verlor. 

„Na Nico, was wird es diesmal?“ fragte Dani grinsend. 

„Wieder die Wahrheit - euch fällt da bestimmt was ein.“ 

„Na Luca, was willst du wissen?“ fragte Dani grinsend. 

„Wer ist deiner Meinung nach der heißeste Spieler bei uns in der Mannschaft?“, fragte Luca nach kurzem Überlegen. 

„Das ist eine blöde Frage“, sagte Nico. 

„Ja, aber es ist eine Frage.“ 

„Kann ich noch Pflicht wählen?“ 

Luca sah zu Danilo. „Eigentlich nicht, oder?“ 

„Nö“, grinste Dani. 

Nico seufzte. In Gedanken ging er die Mannschaft durch, gab es noch jemanden, der auch nur halbwegs so gut aussah wie Luca? 

Nein, eigentlich nicht. Also... raus mit der Wahrheit oder schwindeln? 

„Gibt mehrere“, tat Nico so, als würde er überlegen. „Nils ist ganz schick, und Lucas... Jannik... du musst dich auch nicht verstecken.“ 

„Nico untertreibt“, warf Dani ein und sah zu Luca. „Du bist heiß.“ 

Luca sah ihn erstaunt an. „Naja...“, murmelte er dann. 

„Was denn? Nicht gewohnt, dass dir ein Mann so ein Kompliment macht?“ 

„Nee... nicht so...“, murmelte Luca und strich sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare. 

„Das ist aber schade.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht...“ 

„Vertrau mir. Jemand mit so hübschen Locken und nem so knackigen Hintern sollte Tonnenweise Komplimente bekommen.“ 

„Hintern?“ 

Dani nickte. „Nico hat auch einen. Liegt vermutlich an dem vielen Sport den ihr so treibt.“ 

„Ja, das kann sein“, murmelte Luca und strich sich jetzt unbewusst über den Hintern. 

Unwillkürlich wanderten Nicos und Danilos Augen nach unten und folgten der Bewegung von Lucas Hand. 

Shit, das war extrem sexy. 

„Ähm... wir... wir sollten noch eine Runde fahren“, murmelte Luca. 

„Okay, machen wir“, beschlossen sie, und fuhren die nächste Runde. Wieder war Luca der letzte. 

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“ fragte Nico. 

„Hmm... Wahrheit“, beschloss Luca. 

Sofort sahen sich Nico und Dani an. 

„Jetzt?“, wisperte Nico Dani zu. 

„Warum nicht? Frag schon“, flüsterte Dani zurück. 

Nico nickte leicht, wurde leicht rot, dabei sah er Luca jedoch fest an. „Könntest du - so rein theoretisch - auch was mit Männern anfangen?“ 

„Oh ich fange viel mit Männern an“, sagte Luca. „Fußball spielen, Kart fahren, Essen gehen, Filme schauen...“ 

„Knutschen, fummeln, im Bett Spaß haben?“, fragte Danilo nach. 

„Ihr dürft nur eine Frage stellen und die habe ich beantwortet“, sagte Luca. „Nicht meine Schuld, wenn ihr die nicht präzise genug stellt.“ 

„Na gut, okay - nächste Runde.“ 

„Ich brauch glaub ich erstmal was zu trinken“, meinte Luca. „Ihr auch?“ 

„Okay, lasst uns was trinken - aber dann gehts weiter. 

„Setzt euch doch schon mal und ich hol was“, bot Luca an. 

„Okay, da drüben?“, deutete Nico auf einen freien Tisch. 

Danilo nickte und folgte Nico, während Luca zur Bar ging und um was zu trinken zu holen. 

Bunte Flüssigkeiten waren in bauchigen Gläsern, in denen neben Strohhalmen auch bunte Schirmchen und Glitzerpalmen steckten. 

„Was soll das sein?“ fragte Nico. 

„Fruchtcocktails. Viele Vitamine - und ziemlich lecker.“ 

„Ok. Und das Glitzerzeug ist... sehr schräge Deko“, lachte Dani. 

„Die gehört dazu.“ 

„Na dann lasst uns mal anstoßen“, sagte Nico. 

„Prost“, hob Luca sein Glas. 

Auch Nico und Dani hoben ihre Gläser und prosteten sich zu. 

Der Cocktail war wirklich lecker, fruchtig und nicht zu süß 

„Willst du uns nicht doch noch eine Antwort geben?“ fragte Dani. 

„Habe ich doch.“ 

„Auf Nicos Frage, aber nicht auf meine.“ 

„Was man alles mit Männern anfangen kann? Man kann sogar mit ihnen Kart fahren - und Cocktails trinken.“ 

„Na komm schon Luca“, sagte Dani und lehnte sich vor. „Hast du schon mal nen Mann geküsst? Auf den Mund?“ 

„Das... ist nun definitiv die nächste Frage:“ 

„Eigentlich ist nur eine Erweiterung der ersten Frage.“ 

„Und das gilt?“ 

„Ich denke schon.“ 

„Ihr würdet die Frage eh nach der nächsten Runde stellen“, seufzte Luca und stellte sein Glas ab. 

„Würden wir“, nickte Nico. 

„Okay“, seufzte Luca. 

„Keine Angst, das bleibt alles unter uns.“ 

Luca schluckte, knetete seine Hände und wurde sichtlich unruhig. „Ich... manchmal... stelle ich mir das schon vor.“ 

„Du warst also noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen bist aber neugierig, wie das so ist“, fasste Dani zusammen. 

„Ja, so kann man es sagen“, gestand Luca. 

„Und warum bist du deiner Neugier bisher nicht nachgegangen?“ 

„Weils... nicht so einfach ist. Gerade als Nationalspieler. Ich will schließlich noch ein e Zukunft haben.“ 

„Ich auch“, sagte Nico leise. 

„Aber... du hattest schon einen Freund?“ 

„Nicht wirklich. Es gab da mal jemanden, aber...“ 

„Aber?“ 

„Aber er war ein Vollidiot“, sagte Dani. 

„Du kanntest ihn auch?“ 

„Ja klar. Nico hatte ihn mir vorgestellt.“ 

„Und warum war er ein Idiot?“ 

„Er war arrogant und extrem von sich eingenommen. Ok, er war echt ein heißer Kerl, aber seine Persönlichkeit war scheiße“, sagte Dani. 

„Ich habs glücklicherweise recht bald gemerkt und ihm den Laufpass gegeben.“ 

„Also muss jeder Kerl, der was mit Nico anfängt, erstmal durch deine prüfenden Augen?“ fragte Luca und sah Dani an. 

„Klar doch - muss Nico doch vor Idioten schützen. Oder zumindest warnen.“ 

Nico lächelte leicht. „Ich mach das gleiche aber auch für Dani.“ 

„Und bisher ward ihr beide erfolgreich bei... Verscheuchen?“ 

„Ja... wir haben mehr verscheucht als nicht“, seufzte Danilo. 

„Die Jungs werden das Gefühl haben, dass sie nicht zwischen euch kommen können.“ 

„Meinst du?“ 

„Ihr seid einfach total... eng.“ 

„Beste Freunde halt“, sagte Nico. 

„Ja, das merkt man total.“ 

„Meinst du es ist zu eng?“ fragte Dani. 

„So gut kann ich das nicht beurteilen, und ihr müsst ja sehen, was für euch richtig ist. Aber es ist schon... eng.“ 

„Ist es, gebe ich zu“, sagte Nico mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

„Aber ihr scheint das zu brauchen.“ 

„Würde dich sowas stören?“ fragte Dani. 

„Ich glaub, ich müsste mich dran gewöhnen. Aber das ist schon okay, man kann mit euch beiden echt Spaß haben. 

„Auf was für Männer stehst du überhaupt?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Schon eher auf den sportlichen Typ“, antwortete Luca spontan, dann zuckte er fast zusammen und fügte hinzu, „bei Frauen natürlich.“ 

„Und in der Mannschaft? Wer gefällt dir?“ fragte Nico. 

„Guck ich ja nicht so...“ 

„Ach komm schon“, sagte Dani. „Das kannst du uns nicht erzählen. Eine Kabine voller heißer junger Männer und du guckst nicht?“ 

„Sind ja keine Frauen.“ 

„Ach ja, wir sind wieder im Ich-bin-ja-so-Hetero-Land angekommen.“ 

„Willst du mir was unterstellen?“ 

Danilo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich doch nicht. Ich... möchte dir helfen.“ 

„Mir muss niemand helfen.“ 

Dani sah zu Nico. „Ich habe das Gefühl ich bin grad in nen Fettnapf getreten, weiß aber nicht in welchen.“ 

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Cocktail?“, fragte Nico, er hoffte, dass Dani den Wink verstand. 

„Irgendwas mit viel Frucht“, sagte Luca. 

„Das merk ich. Weißt du den Namen, oder hast du nur die 43 bestellt?“ 

„Nö, ich habe auf das Bild gezeigt“, grinste Luca ihn an. 

„Da merkt die gar nicht, dass du nicht lesen kannst“, stichelte Danilo. 

„Muss ich denn als Fußballer lesen können?“ 

„Es ist hilfreich, wenn du den Namen deines Vereins entziffern und die Zahlen von 0 bis 4 erkennst. Für den Spielstand.“ 

„Das krieg ich hin“, nickte Luca. „Und ich kann sogar meinen Namen schreiben!“ 

„Für Verträge und Autogrammkarten definitiv hilfreich.“ 

„Ach ich mach da immer nur ein X hin, das geht auch“, grinste Nico. 

„Würde aber auffallen, wenn wir alle das machen würden.“ 

„Dann lernt jeder nen anderen Buchstaben.“ 

„Vielleicht eher die Zahlen auf dem Rücken“, schlug Danilo vor. 

„Gute Idee, wirklich. Ich schlag das gleich morgen vor“, nickte Luca. 

Nico grinste und trank von seinem Cocktail. Wirklich lecker 

„Also, fahren wir noch ein bisschen?“ fragte Danilo schließlich. 

„Ja, noch ein paar Runden“, stimmte Luca zu. 

„Weiter mit Wetteinsatz oder ohne?“ fragte Nico. 

„Mit, sonst ist es ja langweilig“, forderte Danilo. 

„Dann schlag ich doch gleich mal was Praktisches vor: der Verlierer muss nach dem Kartfahren fürs Abendessen sorgen“, schlug Luca vor. 

„Klingt gut, das ist der Einsatz für die nächste Runde.“ 

„Dann los“, sagte Luca. Die drei tranken ihre Cocktails aus und gingen zurück zu ihren Karts. 

Schon startete die nächste Runde, die dieses Mal sogar Luca gewann. Nico war letzter

und musste sich jetzt schon mal überlegen, was er organisieren konnte. 

„Na Nico, dann lass dir mal leckeres einfallen“, grinste Dani ihn an. 

„Mal gucken, ich habe ja Zeit. Notfalls was bringen lassen.“ 

„Dann auf in die nächste Runde!“ 

Die anderen stimmten zu, und die nächste Runde ging los - diesmal noch ohne Einsatz. 

Diesmal verlor Danilo und bekam die Wahl zwischen Wahrheit oder Pflicht. 

„Wahrheit“, entschied er sich, er hatte keine Geheimnisse. 

Nico sah zu Luca. „Frag du, ich weiß ja so gut wie alles von Dani.“ 

„Wie viele Männer und wie viele Frauen hast du schon geküsst?“ 

„Frauen ist einfach. Es waren zwei. Und es werden auch keine mehr dazukommen. Bei Männern... puh... das ist schwerer.“ 

„Dann zähl mal. Wenn deine Finger dafür nicht reichen, leih ich dir meine gerne aus.“ 

„Moment, ich muss nachdenken.“ 

Tatsächlich zählte Danilo zu und kam auf „fünfzehn.“ 

„DAs ist... nicht wenig“, lachte Luca. 

„Ist kein Kind von Traurigkeit, unser Dani.“ 

„Ich bin jung und Single. Warum sollte ich da nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben?“ 

„Nö, hast ja recht. Aber Nico scheint ein wenig neidisch zu sein.“ 

„Ganz so würde ich es nicht sagen“, sagte Nico. 

„Eher... eifersüchtig?“, fragte Luca nach. 

„Auf wen?“ 

„Danilo?“ 

„Wieso sollte ich denn auf Dani eifersüchtig sein?“ 

„Du bist eifersüchtig auf die, die mit Dani knutschen“, verdeutlichte Luca. 

„Ich... ach Quatsch!“ lachte Nico. „Wir sind nur Freunde Luca.“ 

„Hm, bist du da sicher?“ 

„Sehr sicher.“ 

„Okay“, nicken die anderen beiden und fuhren die Runde.

Diesmal gewann Danilo, während Nico mal wieder verlor.

„Also - Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“

„Na gut, nehmen wir noch mal Wahrheit“, sagte Nico. 

„Worauf achtest du als erstes, wenn du einen Mann siehst?“, fragte Luc. 

„Die Augen“, sagte Nico ohne lange nachzudenken. „Und dann sein Lächeln. Alles andere ist mir ziemlich egal.“ 

Unbewusst lächelte Luca, als er das hörte. 

Nico unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Seufzen. Luca hatte die genau die richtige Kombination aus ausdrucksvollen Augen und diesem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, das ihn anzog. 

Zu allem Überfluss sah Luca ihn jetzt genau an. 

Nico biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte Angst gleich was wirklich Dummes zu sagen. 

„Wo.… wollen wir dann los? Euer Loser muss sich ja auch noch ums Essen kümmern.“ 

Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte Danilos Magen deutlich hörbar. „Das war ein klares ja“, grinste Luca. 

„Okay... wie machen wir das jetzt? Bestellen wir was?“ 

„Machen wir“, sagte Luca. „Wir wollen dich ja nicht unnötig quälen und dich jetzt noch kochen lassen.“ 

„Ich wüsste auch nichts, was du auch essen magst, und bei dem ich nicht länger planen muss. 

„Zur Not genügt mir immer ein Salat“, sagte Luca. 

„Ist doch langweilig.“ 

„Ach Quatsch, Salat ist lecker. Und ich weiß ja, dass ich für viele mit dem Essen eine Herausforderung bin. Da will ich es nicht unnötig kompliziert machen.“ 

„Das ist echt lieb von dir. Also... Salat oder ein Auflauf - oder bestelle?“, schlug Nico noch mal vor. 

„Bestellen“, sagte Danilo. „Dann können wir es uns bei dir auf der Couch gemütlich machen und uns in Ruhe weiter unterhalten, während wir aufs Essen warten.“ 

„Klingt gut“, stimmten Nico und Luca sofort zu. „Also, Luca, fährst du wider bei mir mit?“ 

Luca nickte. „Klar.“ 

„Dann komm - bis gleich, Dani!“ 

Dani streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus und folgte den beiden dann auf den Parkplatz, wo sich ihre Wege erstmal trennten.


	11. Vorstellungen und Fantasien

„War ein schöner Nachmittag“, sagte Nico, als sie losfuhren. 

„Und überraschend“, sagte Luca. 

„Überraschend? Das mit Dani und mir? Oder was?“ 

„Alles. Der ganze Tag war überraschend. Das du... auf Männer stehst. Ich habs zwar nach Danis Outing schon vermutet, aber...“ 

„Und du hast noch immer nicht wirklich auf die Frage geantwortet.“ 

„Auf welche denn?“ 

„Wie es mit dir aussieht. Kannst du dir mehr mit einem Mann vorstellen als Kartfahren? Küssen und so, zum Beispiel?“ 

„Warum interessiert euch das so?“ 

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt über uns Bescheid, und wir sind einfach neugierig, ob du in unserer Liga spielst.“ 

„Ich habe doch aber schon zugegeben, dass ich... manchmal an sowas denke. Außerdem ist doch eigentlich egal. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass ich euch so mag wie ihr seid und es mir egal seid, wem ihr die Zunge in den Hals steckt.“ 

„So haben wir dich auch eingeschätzt - sonst wüsstest du das auch gar nicht.“ 

„Siehst du. Also sind wir alle glücklich und zufrieden.“ 

Nicht ganz, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang, beschloss Nico und nickte leicht. 

Immerhin wusste er ja nun, dass es eine kleine Chance bei Luca gab. 

Und diese Chance würde er nutzen! Er würde Luca zeigen, wie toll es war einen Mann zu küssen. 

Und was man noch so außer Küssen anstellen konnte. 

Er würde es ganz langsam angehen lassen müssen, aber er hatte Geduld. 

Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass er vor Danilo zum Zug kam. 

Dabei hatte er jedoch Vorteile, er verbrachte ja viel mehr Zeit mit Luca. 

„Will ich wissen, woran du grade denkst?“ fragte Luca. 

„Wenn du es wissen willst, musst du fragen.“ 

Luca sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ok. Woran hast du grade gedacht?“ 

Nico zögerte, jetzt bekam er doch kalte Füße. „Ob du das Küssen... wohl irgendwann in deinem Leben mal ausprobieren wirst.“ 

„Ich... vielleicht. Man soll ja nie ‚nie‘ sagen.“ 

Die Aussage gefiel Nico, es war schließlich kein klares Nein. 

Damit konnte er arbeiten. Er wusste zwar noch nicht genau wie, aber ihm würde schon was einfallen. 

Vielleicht sollte er Lucas Neugier nutzen. 

Ihm... ein Angebot machen. 

Nicht jetzt, und nicht unüberlegt aber morgen oder so. 

Wenn sie allein waren, ohne Danilo in der Nähe. 

Sie würden mal in Ruhe sprechen, morgen nach dem Training. 

„Du tust es schon wieder.“ 

„Nachdenken?“ 

„Ja, aber du lächelst dabei so komisch. Als ob du einen Plan ausheckst.“ 

„Quatsch. Ich denk halt nach.“ 

„Über mich?“ 

„Über uns drei. Ich finde es total schön, dass wir dich jetzt mit dabeihaben.“ 

Sofort lächelte Luca. „Das finde ich auch schön.“ 

„Da haben sich die richtigen drei gefunden.“ 

„Ein teuflisches Trio“, grinste Luca. 

„Oh je, die armen Unbeteiligten, die uns aushalten müssen.“ 

Luca nickte. „Oh ja, die müssen sich warm anziehen. Willst du eigentlich auch mal einparken oder wollen wir uns das Essen hier ins Auto liefern lassen?“ 

Nico lachte. „Dann stinkt mein Wagen hinterher wochenlang nach Curry?“ 

„Ja. Außerdem müssten wir dann Danilo noch reinlassen. Deine Wohnung ist viel gemütlicher und... geeigneter zum Essen.“ 

„Na gut“, meinte Nico und parkte ein, dann stiegen sie aus. Jetzt kam auch Danilo an, und gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus. 

„Wo wollen wir bestellen?“ fragte Dani, als sie in Nicos Wohnung waren. 

„Luca? Wo findest du was?“, fragte Nico nach. 

„Wartet mal, ich habe nen tollen Laden gespeichert“, sagte Luca und zückte sein Handy. „Da findet ihr auch was Leckeres.“

„Zeig mal“, sah Nico neugierig auf das Display. Dass er sich dabei etwas näher als unbedingt nötig an Luca lehnte – war voll beabsichtigt. 

Aber auch Dani nutzte die Chance und schmiegte sich quasi an Lucas andere Seite.

Irgendwann wurde es Luca wohl zu viel, er reichte Nico das Handy und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Sorry“, nuschelte Nico.

Dazu sagte Luca nichts, sondern blieb weiter etwas entfernt von ihnen stehen, während die beiden die Auswahl des Bringdienstes ansahen.

„Ich habe was“, sagte Dani schließlich. „Ich nehme die 15.“

„Siebzehn für mich“, beschloss Nico und reichte Luca das Handy.

Luca nickte und wählte dann schnell. Es war ein mediterranes Restaurant, das einige Fleisch- aber auch vegetarische und vegane Gerichte anbot. Schnell bestellte er die drei Gerichte.

„Dauert etwa 40 Minuten“, sagte Luca als er aufgelegt hatte. 

„Schön, dann können wir es uns ja noch mal bequem machen“, schlug Danilo vor.

„Ich hol mal schnell was zu trinken“, sagte Nico. „Setzt euch ruhig schon.“

Die beiden machten es sich bequem, und natürlich setzte sich Dani wieder neben Luca. Eng neben ihn.

„Soll ich Nico fragen, ob er nen Teddy für dich hat?“ fragte Luca.

„Sorry“, murmelte Danilo, das war wohl doch etwas aufdringlich gewesen – er sollte sich erstmal zurückhalten. 

„Schon gut. Ihr beiden seid offenbar... sehr kuschelig veranlagt“, grinste Luca ihn an.

„Ja, irgendwie schon“, gab Danilo zu. „Brauchst du das gar nicht?“

„Ab und an“, sagte Luca nach einem kurzen Zögern.

„Wenn es mal der Fall ist – bin ich gern für dich da. Und dein Kuschelbedürfnis.“ 

„Das ist ein sehr nettes Angebot.“

„Immer gern“, lächelte Dani ihn an.

„So hier kommen die Getränke“, sagte Nico in diesem Moment. „Nicht so tolle Cocktails wie vorhin, aber immerhin Schorle oder Wasser.“

„Danke – ein solcher Cocktail am Tag reicht ja auch.“

„Ich hätte auch gar nicht das schöne Glitzer-Deko-Zeug“, lachte Nico und stellte die Flaschen und Gläser auf den Tisch.

„Ich dachte, das wäre bei euch Grundausstattung“, sah Luca ihn mit schrägem Blick an.

„Dani hat Sneaker mit Glitzer drauf, aber sonst.… wüsste ich spontan nichts“, sagte Nico.

„Und die sind cool, nicht schwul“, darauf bestand Danilo.

„Die sind cool und schwul“, schnaubte Nico.

„Gar nicht – sie sind weder rosa noch Regenbogenfarben, sondern nur… ein wenig reflektierend.“ 

„Ich bin sehr neugierig“, grinste Luca. „Das nächste Mal ziehst du die bitte an, ja?“

„Klar“, nickte Danilo. Er mochte die Schuhe.

Außerdem hieß das ja auch, dass Luca ihn wiedersehen wollte. Er hatte ihn also nicht so verschreckt, dass er jetzt auf Abstand gehen wollte.

Das erleichterte ihn wirklich, schließlich war er ihm jetzt gerade zwei Mal zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt. 

Aber vielleicht hatte Luca das ja in Wirklichkeit auch genossen und nur ablehnend getan.

Oder es war ihm einfach egal?

„Dani? Krieg ich auch noch eine Antwort?“ fragte Nico und stupste ihn dabei leicht an.

„Antwort? Auf welche Frage?“

„Was du trinken möchtest.“

„Schorle, bitte.“

„Ok“, sagte Nico und goss Dani von der Schorle ein.

Luca und er selbst hatten ihre Gläser schon in den Händen, und Nico lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. 

„Jetzt bin ich aber auch wirklich gut erschöpft“, stellte Nico fest. „Das Kartfahren so anstrengend ist...“

„Ja, nennt sich schließlich auch Sport.“

„Ob Christian das wohl als zusätzliches Training ansieht und uns morgen ausschlafen lässt?“

„Ich fürchte nicht – wir hatten keinen Ball dabei.“ 

„Ok, das müssen wir uns fürs nächste Mal merken. Unbedingt nen Ball mitnehmen!“

Danilo schüttelte den Kopf. „Spinner!“

„Nein Fußballer“, sagte Luca. „Ich bin nicht gut in Handarbeit.“

„Ach ja – in Handarbeit?“

„Ja. Du weißt schon, spinnen und so. Außerdem sind wir ja Fußballer.“

„Ich find Handarbeit auch hin und wieder ganz schön und… entspannend.“

Luca sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du über was Anderes sprichst?“

Danilo grinste ihn nur an.

Luca rollte mit den Augen und sah zu Nico. „Du verstehst, was ich meine, oder?“

Auch Nico musste jetzt grinsen. „Ich denke, ja, und das meint Dani auch.“

„Ach ihr beiden seid doch doof!“ 

„Ja, aber das weißt du doch“, lachte Nico. 

„Ich wollte es nur noch einmal klarstellen.“ 

Danilo und Nico sahen sich an und lachten erneut. 

„Lacht ihr mich hier grade aus?“ fragte Luca. 

„Nein, wir lachen über uns.“ 

„Dann ist ja gut“, schnaubte Luca. 

„Magst du nicht mitlachen?“ 

„Ich bin mir noch etwas unsicher“, sagte Luca grinste dann aber. „Und ich habe Angst, dass ihr mich zu einem Wettstreit in... Handarbeit herausfordert.“ 

„Pass auf, du bringst Dani auf Ideen.“ 

„Ja, das ist doch tatsächlich eine gute Idee“, sprang Dani sofort auf den Zug auf. 

„Nein, Danilo, bitte nicht!“, protestierte Luca. 

„Schade“, lachte Dani. 

„Nein, zum Glück“, seufzte Luca. 

„Ich befürchte das Thema ist noch nicht durch“, wisperte Nico ihm ins Ohr. 

„Oh je...“, murmelte Luca. 

„Themenwechsel?“ schlug Nico grinsend vor. 

„Ja bitte“, sah Luca ihn flehend an. 

„Dann... ähm... schlag was vor“, lachte Nico. 

„Urlaub, was habt ihr im letzten Urlaub gemacht?“ 

„Winterpause war zu kurz dafür“, sagte Dani. „Wir waren also tatsächlich mal nicht zusammen weg. Ich war Skifahren in Österreich.“ 

„Und ich war klassisch bei meinen Eltern: Skifahren ist ja nicht, und ich sehe meine Familie so selten.“ 

„Keven und ich waren auch zu Hause“, sagte Nico. 

Luca nickte, „Ich vermiss meine Leute hier auch manchmal... ziemlich.“ 

„Ich habe mich immer noch nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt, dass Keven jetzt in Berlin ist“, gab Nico zu. 

„Immerhin hast du Danilo hier...“ 

„Ja, zum Glück.“ 

„Beneide dich schon darum“, gab Luca ehrlich zu, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Sowas wollte er hier nicht unbedingt zugeben. 

Danilo legte Luca kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin jetzt auch für dich da Luca.“ 

Luca nickte leicht, irgendwie tat es gut das zu hören. 

„Und ich auch“, sagte Nico sofort. 

Luca drehte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. 

Nico erwiderte das Lächeln strahlend. 

„Irgendwie... ist es echt schön mit euch. Und merkwürdig. Ja, schön und merkwürdig.“ 

„Wieso denn merkwürdig?“ fragte Danilo. 

„Weil... weil man irgendwie immer merkt, wie sehr ihr zusammengehört, und man würde schon gern dazugehören - und irgendwie tut man das auch.“ 

„Wir nehmen dich gern in unser... Team auf“, sagte Dani. 

„Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich das will...“ 

„Ich dachte das wolltest du. Und würdest es schön finden.“ 

„Ja, schon. Wobei das einfach drauf ankommt, was alles dazu kommt.“ 

„Das müssen wir ja nicht jetzt sofort entscheiden, oder? Sowas entwickelt sich ja nach und nach.“ 

„Ich möchte gern zu euch gehören, aber... naja, so lange ich nein sagen darf...“ 

„Immer“, sagte Nico. 

„Dann ist gut“, nickte Luca. 

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. „Ah das wird das Essen sein“, meinte Nico und stand auf. 

Er beeilte sich das Essen zu holen, irgendwie wollte er Luca und Danilo nicht so lange alleine lassen. 

Zum Glück hatten die beiden die Zeit genutzt um Besteck und Teller zu holen. 

Dann saßen sie gemütlich zusammen und genossen die mediterranen Speisen. 

Luca hatte recht gehabt. Es war ein guter Lieferdienst und die Sachen schmeckten alle sehr gut. 

Und Luca hatte, so wie er es gesehen hatte, eine ziemlich große Auswahl. 

„Wunderbar. Das perfekte Essen zu einem gelungenen Tag“, meinte Dani, als er fertig war. 

„Schön, dass es auch so gut schmeckt.“ 

„Ja. Du kannst uns schon ganz gut einschätzen.“ 

„Ihr seid leicht zu durchschauen:“ 

„Ach ja?“ fragte Nico. 

„Kräftig gewürzt, gern mit Käse oder Fleisch - oder beidem - aber dazu auch genug Gemüse, damit es auch gesund ist.“ 

Dani lachte. „Nico, unser kleiner Lockenkopf hat uns voll und ganz durchschaut.“ 

„War nicht schwer.“ 

„Dabei haben wir uns so bemüht geheimnisvoll zu sein.“ 

Luca lachte, „Schon klar. Ich mag euch trotzdem.“ 

„Das wollen wir doch hoffen“, grinste Danilo zurück.

„Du bist Mitglied bei Nadilu, du kommst hier nicht mehr so schnell raus. Eigentlich gar nicht“, grinste Nico Luca an.

Luca lachte auf, „will ich auch gar nicht.“

„Das ist schön“, lächelte Nico.

„So, und was machen wir drei hübschen jetzt?“, fragte Dani.

Luca sah auf die Uhr. Wirklich früh ist es ja nicht mehr…“

„Stimmt“, sagte Nico. „Und wir haben morgen früh Training...“

„Dann müssen wir den Tag hier wohl abbrechen“, meinte Danilo bedauernd.

„Leider, aber der nächste schöne Abend kommt bestimmt“, sagte Luca.

„Ganz sicher“, nickte Dani, und es war deutlich, dass er sich darauf schon freute.

Luca lächelte ihn an, dann stand er auf.

Nico sah Danilo an. „Und du?“

„Ich helfe dir noch beim aufräumen“, sagte Dani.

„Das kann ich doch auch“, bot Luca an, doch Dani schüttelte den Kopf. „Zwei reichen, und ich muss morgen nicht früh raus.“

„Na gut“, sagte Luca. „Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt.“

„Erhol dich gut von uns“, grinste Nico und umarmte ihn kurz.

Auch Dani stand auf und umarmte Luca. „War schön“, wisperte er ihm dabei ins Ohr.

Darauf reagierte Luca vorsichtshalber nicht.

„Komm, ich bring dich noch zur Tür“, sagte Nico.

Luca folgte ihm über den Flur. Am Ende nahm auch Nico ihn fest in die Arme.

„Bis morgen“, sagte Nico leise.

„Bis morgen“, wisperte auch Luca. 

Nico schluckte und hielt sich in der letzten Minute davon ab, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Gott, Luca roch so wundervoll…

Luca trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Wohnungstür. 

„Also… bis morgen.“

„Komm gut nach Hause“, sagte Nico.

„Dir noch viel Spaß mit Dani“, wünschte Luca.

„Er ist nicht mein Dani“, schnaubte Nico.

„Habe ich auch nicht gesagt“, grinste Luca. 

„Du... hast du nicht?“ fragte Nico. 

„Ich habe dir viel Spaß mit Dani gewünscht. Mehr nicht. Aber... war das vielleicht doch ein freudscher Verhörer?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du damit andeuten willst.“ 

„Willst... willst du was von ihm?“, fragte Luca leise nach. 

Nico schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ 

„Manchmal wirkt es schon so.“ 

„Ach Quatsch“, sagte Nico schnell. 

„Okay“, sagte Luca nur, glaubte ihm aber wohl nicht. 

„Wirklich. Dani und ich sind nur Freunde.“ 

„Na gut... also, gute Nacht, bis morgen.“ 

„Bis morgen Luca“, sagte Nico. 

Luca lächelte ihn noch kurz an, dann lief er die Treppe hinunter. Nico sah ihm kurz nach, dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer - zu Dani. 

Dani hatte die Zeit genutzt und schon alles in die Küche geräumt. 

Gemeinsam füllten sie die Spülmaschine. „Und? Was hat Luca noch gesagt?“, fragte Dani, als er die Gläser wegstellte? 

„Hat gefragt, ob ich was von dir will“, sagte Nico. 

„Oh. Und - willst du?“ 

„Wieso fragst du mich das? Du kennst doch die Antwort.“ 

„Könnte sich ja mal ändern.“ 

„Willst du denn was von mir?“ drehte Nico den Spieß um. 

„Ja.“ Dani sah ihn an, dann grinste er. „Deine Freundschaft, und hin und wieder Spaß.“ 

Nico lachte auf und umarmte Dani. „Ich habe dich auch lieb du Spinner.“ 

„Total“, erwiderte Dani und hielt Nico fest. 

„War ein... aufschlussreicher Tag mit Luca, hm?“ fragte Nico leise und ohne Dani los zu lassen. 

„Ja, wir haben da echt Chancen.“ Auch Dani hielt ihn weiter fest. 

„Aber wir werden vorsichtig sein müssen.“ 

„Ja, er ist sehr... unsicher. Klar, der kennt das ja gar nicht. Aber wir schaffen das schon ihn zu überzeugen, dass Männer einfach interessanter sind.“ 

Nico lachte leise. „Und wir können ja sehr überzeugend sein, wenn wir wollen.“ 

„Überzeugend - oder verschreckend“

„Stimmt, das haben wir beides gut drauf“, grinste Nico. 

„Na, mal gucken, was es bei Luca wird.“ 

„Was Gutes hoffe ich doch.“ 

„Die Freundschaft zu ihm ist ja schon mal was Gutes.“ 

„Oh ja. Selbst wenn das alles nichts wird, bin ich froh, dass Luca jetzt von mir weiß.“ 

„Er kann ja auch echt gut damit umgehen.“ 

Nico gähnte leicht und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Danis Schulter. „So sollte es ja auch sein.“ 

„Bettchen?“ 

„Oh ja, das klingt verlockend. Kommst du mit?“ 

„Wenn du mich schon so fragst?“, grinste Dani ihn an. 

„Dann schwing deinen Hintern und den restlichen Körper ins Schlafzimmer“, lachte Nico. 

Sofort ließ Dani ihm los und kniff ihm in den Hintern. 

„Hey du frecher Kerl!“ 

„Ha“, grinste Dani ihn breit an. 

Nico griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn aus der Küche. 

Es ging auf direktem Weg zum Bett. 

„Da hat es aber jemand eilig“, sagte Dani grinsend. 

„Ist schließlich spät, und ich muss bald schlafen.“ 

„Bald aber nicht sofort, hm?“ fragte Dani und zog Nico schwungvoll an sich. 

„Nee, nicht sofort. Wenn du das meinem Trainer nicht verrätst.“

„Niemals“, grinste Dani.

„Dann ist gut“, nickte Nico, „dann gehört mein Hintern wieder ganz dir.“

„Ich mag es, wenn du sowas sagst,“ murmelte Dani, während er eine Hand nach unten auf Nicos hintern schob.

Ich weiß... und ich mag, was du danach so machst.“

Danis Hand strich über Nicos hintern und er drängte sich enger an ihn.

„Hmm“, machte Nico genießerisch.

„Wir sollten langsam mal die Klamotten los werden“, schlug Dani heiser vor.

Nico lachte leise und begann sich auszuziehen.

Auch Dani schälte sich schnell aus seiner Kleidung.

Dann trat er an Nico heran und küsste ihn hungrig. 

Nico erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft und presste sich an Danis nackten Körper.

„Das dritte Mal in einer Woche, und du bist noch immer so heiß auf mich?“

„Muss an der ganzen Situation liegen“, murmelte Nico in Danis Kuss.

„Dann nutzen wir die Situation doch mal einfach aus“, meinte Dani und schob seine Hand zwischen Nicos Pobacken.

Nico stöhnte laut und nickte dann zum Bett hin.

Schon stieß Dani ihn in die entsprechende Richtung.

Nur Sekunden später lagen die beiden auf dem Bett.

Nico schloss kurz die Augen, als Dani sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn legte.

Im nächsten Moment nahm Dani den unterbrochenen Kuss wieder auf.

Dabei begann er sich an Nico zu reiben.

Blind tastete Nico zur Seite und schaffte es Kondome und Gleitgel zu finden.

Inzwischen küsste Dani seine Brustwarzen und knabberte daran.

Nico stöhnte immer wieder auf und bog sich Dani entgegen.

Dani streckte sich und biss ihn in den Hals. 

„Weiter“, raunte Nico. 

„Was weiter? Knabbern oder... das hier?“, fragte Dani und bewegte sich gegen ihn. 

„Ja, genau das“, keuchte Nico. 

Dani lachte leise und bewegte sich fester gegen ihn. 

Nico tastete neben sich und drückte Dani schließlich das Kondom in die Hand. 

„Dann will ich dich mal nicht länger... zappeln lassen...“ 

„Zu gütig!“ 

„Du kennst mich doch“, grinste Dani, dann keuchte er auf, als Nico ihm entgegen kann. 

„Ja, aber diesmal nicht“, raunte Nico und drehte sie einmal schwungvoll um, so dass Dani plötzlich unter ihm lag. „Heute bestimm ich mal das Tempo.“ 

Überrascht keuchte Danilo auf, dann grinste er. „Dann mach du mal die Arbeit.“ 

„Werde ich tun“, sagte Nico und ließ seine Hand über Danis Brust streichen. Mit der anderen Hand griff er tiefer und schloss seine Finger um Danilos Schwanz. 

„Hm“, raunte Danilo genießerisch. 

Grinsend bewegte Nico seine Hand weiter und zog mit der anderen Hand das Gleitgelt zu sich. 

„Was hast du vor?“ 

„Ist das so schwer zu erraten?“ fragte Nico. Er warf Dani das verpackte Kondom zu. „Aufmachen.“ 

Mit tatsächlich etwas zitternden Fingern riss Danilo das Päckchen auf. 

Nico zwinkerte ihm zu, dann rutschte er etwas nach unten und schloss seine Lippen um die Spitze von Danis Schwanz. 

„Oh jaaaa!“

Viel zu schnell ließ Nico aber wieder von ihm ab und stülpte Dani das Kondom über. 

Er massierte den Schwanz noch einmal und gab dann Gleitgel darauf. 

Danilo stöhnte immer wieder auf. 

Nur hastig bereitete Nico sich vor, dann hockte er sich über ihn. 

Und dann ließ er sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig auf ihn sinken. 

Es war nicht einfach, er hätte sich besser vorbereiten sollen, so, wie Dani das immer tat. Aber jetzt wollte er es durchziehen. 

„Langsam“, raunte Dani. „Wir wollen doch beide Spaß haben.“ 

„Geht schon...“ 

Dani stöhnte unwillkürlich, als er tiefer in Nico glitt. 

Der bewegte sich nur sehr langsam, bis Dani schließlich ganz in ihm war. 

Danis Hände lagen inzwischen auf Nicos Hüften und strichen dort sanft über seine Haut. 

Dabei sah er Nico verlangend an. 

Nico wartete einen Moment ehe er begann sich ganz langsam zu bewegen. 

„Du bist so heiß!“, raunte Danilo. 

„Du auch“, wisperte Nico und bewegte sich etwas schneller. 

So gern hätte Dani in ihn gestoßen, aber diesmal sollte Nico alles bestimmen. 

Es kam Dani wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis Nico das Tempo noch weiter erhöhte und ihm schließlich auffordernd zunickte. 

Jetzt endlich erlaubte sich Dani in ihn zu stoßen. Er konnte sich echt nicht zurückhalten. 

Nico stöhnte laut auf und er umfasste mit einer Hand seinen Schwanz. 

„Komm... komm mit mir“, forderte Dani ihn auf. 

Nico nickte und massierte sich schneller. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann fühlte Dani, wie Nico kam, und mit einem lauten Keuchen kam er. 

Erschöpft aber befriedigt sank Nico auf Danis Brust und schloss die Augen. 

Dani lächelte leicht, als er Nico in seine Arme schloss. 

„Du machst mich echt fertig“, nuschelte Nico. 

„Und das macht dich sehr zufrieden.“ 

„Oh ja! Wäre ich ein Kater würde ich jetzt zufrieden schnurren.“ 

„Du siehst auch echt so aus, Katerchen.“ 

„Und jetzt schlafen...“ 

„Hm, klar. So liegen bleiben?“ 

„Nee, warte“, murmelte Nico und rutschte dann langsam von Danilo runter. Er holte ein paar Taschentücher und säuberte sie notdürftig ehe er sich an Danis Seite kuschelte. „So ist besser.“ 

Dani zog die Decke heran, legte sie über Nico und sich und zog Nico fest in seine Arme. 

„Gute Nacht“, wisperte Nico. 

„Schlaf gut“, antwortete Danilo leise. 

Kaum fünf Minuten später waren die beiden eingeschlafen.


	12. In Lucas Kopf

Luca war auf dem Weg zum Training. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu Danilo und Nico. Er kannte Danilo doch erst seit ein paar Tagen, und auch mit Nico hatte er bisher kaum etwas zu tun gehabt. Doch in dieser kurzen Zeit waren sie zu guten Freunden geworden. 

Selbst für ihn, der gern neuen Freundschaften schloss, war das ziemlich schnell gegangen. 

Sie waren sich so vertraut - sie vertrauten ihm. Sonst hätte Nico ihm niemals verraten, dass er schwul war! Was für ein Vertrauensbeweis! 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Luca. Nach Danis Outing war das zwar keine große Überraschung mehr gewesen, aber trotzdem. Außerdem war Nico der erste schwule Fußballer von dem er wusste. 

Es war so ein schönes Gefühl von den beiden als Freund aufgenommen worden zu sein. 

Nur das ganze Geflirte von Danilo - und zum Teil auch von Nico - verunsicherte ihn. Und zwar mehr, als ihm lieb war. 

Es war nicht schlimm, nur... sehr irritierend. Warum machten sie das? 

War das einfach ihre Art oder... Luca schüttelte den Kopf. Egal was es war, er würde nicht weiter darauf eingehen. 

Er hätte den beiden nie gestehen sollen, dass er sich hin und wieder vorstellte... 

Aber in dem Moment hatte es gut getan darüber zu reden. Ehrlich zu sein. Wenn nicht bei den beiden, wo dann? 

Die beiden verstanden ihn, so, wie niemand anderes. 

Außerdem gefielen ihm die beiden. Viel zu sehr. 

Danilo war eher draufgängerisch, Nico ruhiger, zurückhaltender. Zusammen waren sie ein tolles Team, und er fühlte sich so wohl mit ihnen. 

„Schluss damit“, murmelte er. Inzwischen war er beim Verein angekommen und stellte seine Vesper ab. 

Jetzt durfte er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken - auch und besonders, weil er Nico jetzt gleich begegnen würde. 

Mit dem Helm unter dem Arm ging er in die Kabine.

Natürlich war Nico schon da, und natürlich lächelte er ihn an. Strahlte förmlich.

„Morgen“, grüßte Luca in die Runde und versucht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie ihn Nicos Lächeln aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Morgen“, erwiderte Nico. Nein, er guckte nicht weg, er sah Luca weiterhin an.

„War ein schöner Tag gestern“, sagte Luca nach einem Moment.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde das Lächeln noch strahlender werden. „Ja, war es wirklich.“

Luca nickte und ging zu seinem Spind. „Und Dani hat es auch gut nach Hause geschafft?“

„Ähm… ja, ich denke schon.“

„Noch nicht telefoniert heute morgen?“ fragte Luca nach.

„Nee… war nicht nötig… haben ja zusammen gefrühstückt“, gab Nico zu.

„Ach. Dann ist er vermutlich gar nicht nach Hause gefahren?“ fragte Luca grinsend.

„Kann man so sagen“, erwiderte Nico das Grinsen.

„Aha“, machte Luca nur. „Aber ihr seid nur Freunde.“

„Ja, klar.“ Dass da ein bisschen mehr war, das Plus, wie man so schön sagte, erwähnte er lieber nicht. Luca würde das wohl nicht verstehen.

„Irgendwann musst du mir das wirklich mal erklären“, lachte Luca.

„Dass Dani und ich schon ewig befreundet sind und er hin und wieder bei mir pennt, wenn er keine Lust mehr hat nach Hause zu fahren? Gemeinsames Frühstück macht auch mehr Spaß.“

Luca nickte. „Trotzdem finde ich euch beide sehr... eng. Aber wenn ihr euch wohlfühlt ist das ja auch egal.“

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „ja, wohlfühlen tun wir uns – aber mit dir noch mehr.“

Luca lächelte nur leicht und begann sich dann schnell umzuziehen.

Was auch immer da zwischen den beiden war, es war definitiv mehr als eine normale Freundschaft. Schon allein den Blick, den Nico draufhatte, wenn es um Dani ging…

Und Dani war auch nicht viel besser. Deshalb verstand er ja auch nicht, warum die beiden so mit ihm flirteten.

Warum stritten sie es ab, dass sie zusammen waren?

Als Luca fertig war, verließ er gemeinsam mit Nico die Kabine.

Unwillkürlich musterte er seinen Körper, als ob er daran etwas erkennen könnte. Als ob er sehen könnte, ob die beiden etwas miteinander hätten.

„Alles ok?“, fragte Nico.

„Ja, klar“, schwindelte Luca.

„Ok. Aber du kannst völlig offen mit mir reden.“

„Hm“, machte Luca unbestimmt.

„Dann vielleicht nach dem Training?“ schlug Nico vor. 

„Da gibt’s nichts… aber vielleicht willst du ja reden?“, drehte Luca den Spieß um.

Nico lächelte ihn an. „Ich rede immer gern mit dir.“

„Dann machen wir das doch“, beschloss Luca schlicht und nickte ihm zu, dann liefen sie los.

Vermutlich war das dumm, dachte Luca. Er sollte nicht ständig Zeit mit Nico oder Dani verbringen.

Die beiden… nein, anstecken würde er das nicht nennen, schließlich war es keine Krankheit, aber sie brachten ihn womöglich dazu denken, die er vermeiden wollte.

Vermeiden musste!

Es gab keine Alternative. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er keine Frauen mögen würde.

Er hatte einfach noch nicht die richtige gefunden.

Die lief aber irgendwo da draußen um, da war er sich sicher. Und hieß nicht Dani oder Nico.

Höchstens Daniela oder Nicola. 

Endlich pfiff ihr Trainer und Luca konnte sämtliche störende Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.

Das Training lief gut, wie eigentlich immer. 

Zum Glück hatte er da auch wenig mit Nico zu tun. 

Er trainierte verbissen, schließlich wollten sie bei nächsten Spiel gewinnen. 

Aber nach dem Training, als er mit Duschen fertig war, konnte er Nico nicht länger aus dem Weg gehen. 

„Machen wir zusammen Pause?“, fragte Nico ihn direkt nach dem Duschen. 

„Ja gern“, sagte Luca und ohne nachzudenken. 

Erst, also Nico ihn wieder so anstrahlte, wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade das eigentlich vermeiden wollte. 

Aber jetzt konnte er auch keinen Rückzieher machen ohne dass es blöd wirkte. 

Also musste er da durch. Mal wieder 

„Und was wollen wir essen? Ich habe bei mir im Kühlschrank alles für Salat oder ne Gemüsepfanne“, sagte Luca. 

„Können wir gern essen“, nickte Nico. 

„Na dann mal zackig und anziehen.“ 

Nico grinste ihn an und machte sich fertig. 

„Hm... du wirst mich dann wohl mal wieder fahren müssen“, meinte Luca. „Auf meine Vespa passen wir nicht zu zweit.“ 

„Würde schon gern mal mitfahren“, meinte Nico bedauernd. 

„Bist du schon mal Roller gefahren?“ 

„Nee, noch nie.“ 

„Dann müssen wir mal gucken, dass wir das auf nem großen Parkplatz machen und nicht gleich im Straßenverkehr.“ 

„Oh ich darf mal?“ 

„Ja klar.“ 

„Toll“, strahlte Nico ihn an. 

Luca schluckte und sah schnell zur Seite. Das war wirklich gar nicht gut, gar nicht. 

Er wollte sich doch von Nico fernhalten, und jetzt strahlte der ihn schon wieder so an. Aber es war auch so leicht ihn zu m Strahlen zu bringen. 

„Du bist heute ganz schön nachdenklich“, sagte Nico, als sie seinen Wagen erreicht hatten. 

„Ist man doch manchmal“, meinte Luca. 

„Natürlich. Ich will nur wissen, ob ich dir beim Nachdenken irgendwie helfen kann.“ 

„Nee, so schlimm ist es nicht.“ 

„Na gut. Dann steig mal ein, damit wir zu unserem Mittagessen kommen.“ 

Es war nicht weit zu Luca, und schon parkte Nico vor dem Haus. 

Sie gingen nach oben und direkt in die Küche. „Also was solls sein - Salat oder Gemüsepfanne?“ fragte Luca. 

„Gemüsepfanne“, beschloss Nico. „Du verteilst die Arbeit?“ 

„Kein Problem“, lachte Luca und holte erstmal alles aus dem Kühlschrank. 

Dann reichte er Nico ein Messer und ein Brett und bat ihn das Gemüse zu schneiden. 

„Durst?“ fragte er dann und holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. 

„Oh ja, Wasser wäre gut.“ 

Luca nickte und goss ihnen beiden Wasser ein. Dann holte er eine Pfanne hervor. „Dani... hat also wieder bei dir geschlafen“, sagte er dann. 

„Ja, habe ich ja schon gesagt.“ 

„Im Gästezimmer?“ 

„Hmm - nee, schon bei mir im Schlafzimmer.“ 

„Aha!“ machte Luca zufrieden. 

„Was - aha?“ 

„Endlich kommen wir der Sache näher.“ 

„Welcher Sache? Dass Dani bei mir geschlafen hat? Das ist doch kein Geheimnis.“ 

„Ihr schlaft in einem Bett. Oder schläft er auf der Isomatte vor deinem Bett?“ fragte Luca. 

„Nein, keine Sorge, das würde ich seinem Rücken nie antun.“ 

„Also schlaft ihr in einem Bett. Und... ihr schlaft nur oder...?“ 

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war nicht sicher, ob er Luca jetzt echt alles erzählen sollte. 

„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber... ich versteh immer weniger, warum ihr beiden nicht zusammen seid.“ 

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie... hat es sich nie ergeben. Wir mögen uns, aber nicht so.“ 

„Aber ihr geht miteinander ins Bett. Fertig mit schnippeln?“ 

„Ja, fertig. Und ja, manchmal ist es einfach... entspannend.“ 

Luca schluckte. Nun hatte er also seine Bestätigung. Die beiden waren mehr als Freunde. 

Er wusste nicht, warum, aber irgendwie ging ihm das gegen den Strich. Außerdem... warum hatten sie es ihm nicht verraten? 

„Warum macht ihr daraus so ein Geheimnis?“ fragte er dann auch. 

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil die meisten es nicht verstehen würden. Wir sind kein Paar, wir sind einfach befreundet und haben manchmal Spaß zusammen.“ 

Luca runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn während er das Gemüse in die Pfanne gab. „Ich... irgendwie versteh ich es sogar. Für dich ist es nicht leicht einen Mann kennenzulernen...“ 

Nico wirkte erleichtert, als er nickte. „Und ich weiß, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann.“ 

„Ich finde trotzdem, dass ihr gut zusammenpassen würdet“, murmelte Luca. 

„Ja, aber... wir sind nicht zusammen.“ 

Luca nickte. Das erleichterte ihn. Und bereitete ihm gleichzeitig Sorgen. Er sollte darüber nicht erleichtert sein. 

Er sollte Nico und Dani doch wünschen, dass sie das Paar werden würden, das sie schon zu sein schienen. 

Und das tat er auch. Zumindest ein Teil von ihm. Der andere war... eifersüchtig. Auch wenn er nicht mal klar sagen konnte, ob er nun auf Dani oder Nico eifersüchtig war. 

Beide waren tolle Männer - aber eben Männer. 

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er sah hoch. Nico war unbemerkt zu ihm getreten und sah ihn nun mit diesem treuherzigen Blick an. 

Shit, was sollte dieser Blick? 

„Es ist nicht schlimm“, sagte Nico leise. 

„Was ist nicht schlimm?“ 

„Naja... auf Männer zu stehen.“ 

Luca schluckte hart. Das war deutlich. 

„Auch als Fußballer nicht. Es ist nicht einfach, aber... auch nicht unmöglich.“ 

„Ich... steh nicht auf Männer... zumindest nicht nur.“ 

„Ah du hältst dir alle Optionen offen. Nicht dumm. Mehr Auswahl“, grinste Nico. 

Luca sah ihn erst an, den Spruch fand er nicht lustig.“ 

„Ok, Fettnäpfchen“, murmelte Nico. „Sorry, ich wollte die Situation nur etwas auflockern.“ 

„Weißt du... ich mag Frauen. Aber... es war einfach noch nicht die richtige dabei.“ 

„Und was passiert, wenn du einen Mann triffst, der dir den Atem raubt?“ fragte Nico leise. „Der dir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht?“ 

„Das.… das ist noch nicht passiert“, raunte Luca atemlos. 

„Stell es dir vor“, sagte Nico. „Was würdest du dann tun? Wenn du merkst, dass du ihm auch gefällst? Wenn er mit dir flirtet? Sich vielleicht nah an dich stellt und sich zu dir beugt als wollte er dich küssen...“ 

Luca schluckte hart, als Nico ein wenig näher kam. 

Nicos Hand lag nun fast in seinem Nacken und berührte schon ganz leicht seine Haut. 

Schlagartig fing es in Lucas Bauch an zu kribbeln. 

Ganz langsam beugte sich Nico immer näher zu ihm. 

Luca konnte nicht anders als seine Augen zu schließen. 

Schließlich war Nico so nahe, dass Luca seinen Atemhauch auf den Lippen spürte. 

Sein Herz schlug heftig, und er atmete keuchend. 

Aber Nico kam nicht näher. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. 

Luca holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, dann waren aber jegliche Worte weg. Es gab nur noch eine Sache, die er machen konnte, und das war, diese wenigen Millimeter zu überbrücken, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. 

Er schloss die Augen und war froh, als nun Nico wieder die Führung übernahm. 

Unendlich zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. 

Luca spürte Nicos Finger, die nun in seinem Nacken lagen und die Wärme seines nahen Körpers. 

Vor allem waren da aber die weichen, zärtlichen Lippen, die ihn so verführerisch gut küssten. 

Endlich schaffte er es auch seine Lippen gegen die von Nico zu bewegen und den Kuss so zu erwidern. 

Er fühlte es mehr als dass er es hörte, wie Nico leise seufzte. 

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Luca etwas enger an Nico heran. 

Wieder keuchte Nico auf und begann seine Hand in Lucas Nacken zu bewegen, ganz leicht. 

Ein Schauer lief durch Lucas Körper. 

Der Kuss wurde irgendwie noch intensiver. 

Nun hob auch Luca eine Hand um sie in Nicos Nacken zu schieben. 

Nico schob ihn ein wenig vom Herd weg und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

Inzwischen war Luca zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. 

Dieser Kuss war berauschend, all seine Sinne schrien nur noch „Nico!“ 

Er öffnete leicht die Lippen und strich mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe von Nico. 

Es war ihm fast, als wäre Nick ein wenig zusammengezuckt, als er die Zunge fühlte. 

Verwirrt zog er sich zurück und öffnete die Augen. 

Nico lächelte ihn zärtlich an. 

Luca schluckte. „Ich... das.…“ 

„Hm?“, machte Nico leise und streichelte ihm mit dem Finger zärtlich über die Wange. 

„Unser... Essen“, murmelte Luca und drehte sich wieder zum Herd um. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen oder denken sollte. 

Nico tat genau das richtige - und ließ ihn erst einmal alleine. Er deckte den Tisch und stellte Getränke hin, dann erst trat er wieder zu Luca. 

„Es dauert noch einen Moment“, sagte Luca leise. 

Nico nickte und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken, kurz über dem Hintern 

Luca zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte den Kopf zu Nico. 

„Atmen“, raunte Nico ihm zu. 

„Das sagst du so leicht“, wisperte Luca. 

„Erstmal nur atmen...“ 

Luca nickte und schloss die Augen. Atmen... Nico war wirklich lustig. Wie sollte er atmen, wenn er so nah war? 

„Ist doch nichts passiert!“, erklärte Nico leise. 

„Nichts passiert?“ fragte Luca und riss die Augen auf. „Nichts passiert?“ 

„Naja, schon was passiert... aber nichts Schlimmes.“ 

„Wir haben uns geküsst.“ 

„Und... das ist doch schon was Schönes, oder?“ 

„Es war... nicht geplant“, wisperte Luca. 

„Ist sowas nie - vor allem nicht der erste.“ 

Luca nickte langsam. Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Herd. „Das Essen ist fertig.“ 

„Schön, dann können wir ja gleich essen.“ 

„Kannst dich schon setzen, ich bring die Pfanne zum Tisch.“ 

Nico lächelte ihn an, dann setzte er sich und sah Luca erwartungsvoll an. 

Luca holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann trug er die Pfanne rüber zum Tisch und stellte sie auf den dort bereitliegenden Untersetzer. 

„Komm setz dich - und lass es dir schmecken“, wünschte Nico. 

Luca setzte sich und füllte dann erst Nicos und dann seinen Teller. 

Nico lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann begann er zu essen. „Wow, das ist ja richtig lecker.“ 

„Schön, dass es dir schmeckt.“ 

„Wirklich gut, so schön würzig.“ 

Luca lächelte und begann auch zu essen. 

Ihn lenkte das Essen etwas von dem Gedankenchaos ab. 

Und zum Glück sagte Nico erstmal nichts mehr. 

Er war da, und das tat auch gut, aber er aß genüsslich und ließ Luca grübeln. 

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“ fragte Nico nach dem Essen schließlich. 

„Was?“, quietschte Luca auf. 

„Ob du heute Abend schon was vor hast.“ 

„Ich... heute Abend... vorhabe...?“ 

„Ja“, sagte Nico. „Wollen wir beide was zusammen machen?“ 

Luca schluckte. Er wollte gern was mit Nico machen, so gern... aber er sollte nicht.“ 

„Wir könnten ins Kino gehen“, schlug Nico vor. „Oder zu Hause DVD gucken.“ 

Luca nickte leicht. „Kino... DVD“, wiederholte er ein wenig stumpf. 

„Oder möchtest du lieber... deine Ruhe haben?“ 

Luca schüttelte den Kopf. „Hätte ich eh nicht.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Nico. „Dann überleg dir mal worauf du Lust hast.“ 

„Hm“, machte Luca nachdenklich. 

„Wir können auch Dani mit einladen, wenn du möchtest“, schlug Nico vor. 

Luca zögerte, „nee...“ 

Nico wartete einen Moment, dann griff er über den Tisch nach Lucas Hand. 

Kurz zuckte Lucas Hand, er ließ sie dann aber liegen. 

„Du musst mir jetzt noch keine Antwort geben. Denk einfach nach und nach dem zweiten Training gucken wir dann, ob wir was machen, ok?“ schlug Nico vor. 

„Stimmt... Training...“ 

„Ja. Da müssen wir jetzt gleich wieder hin.“ 

Kurz schüttelte Luca den Kopf, um klarer zu werden. „Ja, müssen wir...“ 

„Dann iss auf“, lächelte Nico und deutete auf Lucas noch halbvollen Teller. 

„Hmm...“ 

„Langsam machst du mir Sorgen.“ 

„Geht schon.“ 

„Wirklich?“ 

„Muss ja...“ 

„Luca, kann ich irgendwie helfen?“ 

„Erstmal nicht.“ 

„Es tut mir leid, dass dich der Kuss so... verwirrt hat.“ 

„War dir das nicht klar?“ 

„In dem Ausmaß ehrlich gesagt nicht. Wäre es dir lieber wir würden so tun als wäre es nicht passiert?“ 

Wieder zögerte Luca, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Kann man ja nicht rückgängig machen.“ 

Nico seufzte. „Wir haben jetzt eh keine Zeit mehr zum Reden. Wir müssen los.“ 

„Lass es einfach stehen, mach ich nachher.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Nico leise. 

Er stand auf und folgte Luca nach draußen. 

Auf der Fahrt zum Verein schwiegen sie.


End file.
